For Better Or Worse
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: Chosen Best Love Scene by Readers! Kagome isn't exactly what she seems... and there ARE youkai in the Modern Era? If she thought being a teenager was tough, she hasn't seen anything yet. Now, who's that firery red head? INUYASHA YU YU HAKASHU CROSS! K&K!
1. Who I Really Am

**InuYasha / YuYu Hakashu Crossover**

_Kagome / Kurama_

**Rating:** M

**Title:** **For Better or Worse**

**By**: _Sandreline Moon_

Hello again everyone! I'm back, and with a brand new fic! Again. This time, though, its with a brand new crossover. I haven't really seen that many fics in this genre, so when I read one, I thought that I would toss in a flare of my own.

Now, for those of you that don't know the characters, here's a quick description of the ones you're going to need to know right now:

**Kagome**: And 18 year girl with Priestess, or Miko, powers. Very beautiful, and loving. She has an adopted son, Shippo, and is about to be pulled into a rollercoaster of a ride.

**InuYasha**: A hanyou that is half dog and half human. Arrogant attitude, and still in love with Kikyo.

**Kikyo**: A Miko that died 53 years ago, and was brought back to the world of the living as a walking clay pot. Literally.

**Shippo**: A young fox demon, or kitsune, with a fluffy tail and adorable eyes. He's very intelligent for his age.

**Sango**: A demon slayer, or taijiya, and best friends with Kagome. Kilala is her fire cat, and she uses the Hiraikotsu as her weapon of choice. She's trying to get revenge on Naraku for her little brother.

**Miroku**: A lecherous, perverted Monk who often tricks innocent villagers to get free room and board. He has a problem with keeping his hands away from Sango, but is very wise.

**Kaede**: The older Miko that is the younger sister to Kikyo, and has taught Kagome all that she know in the ways of a Priestess. She is very motherly, and gives the greatest advice.

**Myoga**: The flea demon that serves InuYasha. He is also a pervert, and has a habit of running away just as the going gets tough.

**Kurama**: A Spirit Detective that is a fox demon. His inner demon can communicate with him, and Kurama must keep self control or his demon will come out. He has very attractive red hair and a gorgeous face.

**Yuske**: The leaders of the Spirit Detective, and friend to Kurama. Yuske is going to be the boyfriend of Kagome's cousin, but since I can't remember her name in the actual show, I'm naming her Tsuki.

**Hiei**: The black-haired demon in green that has the third eye and gives everyone the creeps. He has an attitude like InuYasha - worse, if possible.

Anyway, I think that's all you need to know for now. If anymore come up in the first, LONG chapter, I'll let you know.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Who I Really Am…

**SMACK**

Kagome looked up from her lap where Shippo was asleep and peered across the fire at her two friends. She gave a sigh at the sight of a red hand-print on Miroku's cheek, and Sango's blazing glare.

"You just never learn, do you?" Sango spat. "Just as I think you're a nice, romantic person, you turn back into a lecher and feel me up!"

"But my dear Sango, you can't hold it against me! My hand is cursed, and as such I can't control it." Miroku stated, his face of mock innocence as he tried to defend himself.

"You're suppose to be a Monk! Besides, you touched me with your left hand, and it's your right hand that is cursed, you hentai!" Sango barked at him, a fist raised in warning.

Kagome returned her gaze to the sleeping kitsune in her lap. A few months ago, she has started to notice Shippo calling her "Oka-san", or "Momma". When she asked him about it, he told her that she loved him as a mother would and treated him as a son, and since he loved her like a mother, why couldn't she be? When Kagome picked him up in an affectionate hug, Shippo took it as a yes and went with it.

The Miko smiled fondly as she watched Shippo sleep, Kilala he Fire Cat curled up in front of them close to the fire. The taijiya and houshi where still bickering and Kagome gave another sigh. Hadn't they noticed that InuYasha was long gone?

"Sango-chan? Do you know where InuYasha went?" Kagome asked.

Both Sango and Miroku grew quiet, and only the cracking of the fire could be heard as the two looked at their friend sadly. Miroku decided to speak up. "I'm sorry, Kagome. But earlier he noticed soul stealers above the trees, and he took off."

Kagome's heart sank at his words, despite knowing the answer before even asking. InuYasha was with Kikyo. Again.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked her best friend. Kagome was like her sister, and it hurt to see the happy-go-lucky woman so upset.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Miroku and Sango enchanted glances, both knowing she had lied. They had watched too many times as InuYasha pulled out her heart and threw it to the dirt for everyone to walk on.

"Kagome," Miroku interjected, "You should forget about InuYasha. He isn't worth it."

"He isn't worth anything at all!" Sango yelled. "He chose Kikyo, a dead clay pot that walks around and steals the souls from innocent people so she can survive! He's going to follow her to Hell, and despite what he has done, even he doesn't deserve that."

After a pause, she continued. "Actually, I take that back. They are perfect for each other."

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. "Easy, Sango. Kagome, all we are saying is that we hate seeing you hurt. You deserve only the very best Kagome, and InuYasha has made his choice. So make yours."

Kagome remained silent for a moment before speaking. "It's going to be so hard. I've always loved InuYasha, from the moment I spotted him on the tree."

Sango came over and sat next to her, wrapping one of her arms around Kagome's shoulders. "It will be hard, yes, but it heals with time."

"What about we set her up with someone who really cares for her?" Miroku suggested.

"No, no, really, that's ok." Kagome whimpered.

"Like who?" Sango asked.

"Well, what about Kouga?"

**BONK**

"What are you, crazy? Honestly, Miroku!" Sango cried, lifting the Hiraikotsu from the monk's head.

Shippo rolled over in Kagome's lap, and everyone quieted.

"We'll talk more in the morning, Kagome." Sango said, giving her a hug.

"Ok. Goodnight, everyone." Kagome mumbled. Sango and Miroku watched as she laid down on her sleeping bag across the fire, holding Shippo to her as she fell asleep.

---

Shippo happily are the ramen that Kagome had made everyone for breakfast, when InuYasha suddenly returned.

"Getting back late, aren't you, InuYasha?" Sango asked accusingly.

"Shut up." InuYasha snapped.

"No need to be rude, InuYasha." Kagome stated, a smile plastered on her face. "Have some ramen."

InuYasha helped himself, not so much as giving a thank you before he began to slurp up the noodles.

The day was relatively quiet, the group discovering only a minor demon with a small piece of the Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls. Finally, they made it out of the forest, their eyes resting on the distant vision of the village they called home.

"Yay! We're back!" Shippo called out from his spot on Kagome's shoulder. "Do you think Kaede missed us?" He asked excitedly.

"She always does." Kagome said, smiling as the small group made their way to the village.

As they approached, the villagers spotted them and began to bow, calling out greetings with smiles on their faces. "Lady Kagome, welcome back!"

"It's Lady Kagome and InuYasha!"

"Hi Miroku."

"Shippo! Will you come play with us?"

"Hello Lady Sango."

The group smiled and waved, finally coming to the older Miko's home. Kagome gave a sigh of relief as her eyes took in the sight.

Lady Kaede greeted them, smiling. "It is good to see ye all well." She said, catching Shippo as he leapt to give her a hug. "Where is InuYasha?"

The group turned around to find a missing hanyou, and a soul stealer disappearing over the trees.

---

"Momma, what's wrong?" Shippo asked. He has woken up during the night to find Kagome awake and staring off into space.

"I'm fine, Shippo, don't worry. Go back to sleep." She told him.

"I had a bad dream." He told her, cuddling into her chest.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him, smiling lovingly as she looked at him. "That I'll tell you a story to chase your nightmare away. In a small house in a small forest where a brother and his older sister were visiting their grandfather…"

A short while later, after the story was complete and both Kagome and Shippo were asleep, did the missing hanyou return, his nose oblivious to the fresh scent of tears.

---

The next morning, both Sango and Miroku didn't look at nor talk to InuYasha, and all Shippo would do was cry. InuYasha was quickly growing agitated.

"What the hell is everyone's problem?" He spat.

"It's all your fault, InuYasha! You're nothing but a big jerk! I hate you!" Shippo wailed.

"Watch it, runt." InuYasha growled, raising his fist.

**CLUNK**

"Take it easy on Shippo, InuYasha. He's just a kid." Miroku said, his staff still connected to the hanyou's head.

"What was that for, houshi?"

"Be grateful it was I who did it. Had Kagome been here to witness that, she would have put you in a crater ten feet deep." Miroku warned.

"What do you mean, 'Had Kagome been here'?" InuYasha asked. "Where is she?"

"She went home." Sango supplied, her monotone voice finally speaking.

"And it's all your fault, InuYasha!" Shippo yelped. "She might not ever come back!"

"She left us this note." Miroku said, handing him the paper before InuYasha could try to hurt the kitsune again.

_Morning minna-san,_

_I hope you all slept well. Sorry I had to leave before everyone woke up, but I didn't want to disturb anyone. I'm going home for a few days. Let InuYasha know. Shippo, be good and listen to Sango and Kaede. I'll bring you all back something from my time! _

_Love,_

_Kagome _

"Feh, it wasn't my fault. She just went home." InuYasha said, shredding the note.

"If you hadn't kept running off to Kikyo, Kagome wouldn't have left me here with you!" Shippo cried.

InuYasha punched the pup on his head, resulting in a large lump, causing Shippo to cry. Sango and Miroku glared at him.

"Shippo has a point." Miroku agreed.

"What did you say?" The hanyou barked.

"How could you do that to her?" Sango roared. "Can't you see that Kagome is deeply in love with you? Yet here she is, always by your side. That is, until you leave her and run to the walking dead. Do you know how much that kills her? However, she stays, just for you. You sicken me, InuYasha." The Demon Exterminator spat, her eyes blazing.

"Shut up, you have no idea what you're talking about." InuYasha snapped, before jumping into the trees and out of sight.

"Well, I think you struck a nerve in him." Miroku mumbled.

"That's right, run away, coward!" Shippo called after him.

"Arguing isn't going to bring Kagome back. Let's all just enjoy our time of rest and wait for her return." Miroku said.

So, with that, Shippo went off to find Kaede, hoping to show her some of his drawings to help cheer him up. He liked making up stories to go with them and getting compliments.

Sango looked at Miroku. "You know, Kagome's not going to let him break her heart forever." She said softly.

"We just have to support her, and hope that Kagome will be happy someday." Miroku replied.

---

"Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home!" Kagome called, dropping her huge bag on the living room floor.

"Oh, hello dear! How is everything in the Feudal Era?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, smiling at her daughter.

"Everything is great!" Kagome said, giving her mother a warm hug.

"Are you hungry? Breakfast is almost ready." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Oh, yeah!" Kagome cried.

Breakfast was typical at the Higurashi home, and Kagome loved every second of it. She told her grandfather about the famous people she's met, and added extra icky details for Souta when she told them about the youkai they fought. She even brushed Buyo and played video games with Souta.

Later, after Kagome had taken a long nap and a fresh bubble bath, and was feeling completely relaxed and refreshed, she walked downstairs for dinner.

"Hey, mom? Do you need any help with dinner?" She asked.

When she didn't get a reply, she walked into the kitchen to see her mother and grandfather sitting at the table, looking nervous. "Are you guys ok?" She asked.

"We're fine, Kagome." Jii-chan told her. "We just have to talk to you and Souta about something. SOUTA!" He called.

Kagome winced from the pitch in the old man's call, and then sat down at the table next to her mother. "Did something bad happen? Are you guys ok?" She asked worried.

"Yes, yes, we're fine. Ah, there you are, Souta."

Souta walked in the kitchen. "What's up, Gramps?" The younger boy asked.

Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat. "Kagome, Souta, there's something we have to tell you. It's about your father."

The two sibling shared glances. "What about him?" Souta asked.

"Just tell them, Izaio." Jii-chan cried out, frustrated.

"Hush, papa." His daughter told him sternly. "Now, the two of you have to understand that we did this because we love you and wanted to protect you. We never wanted to hide anything from you or hurt you in anyway - we did this because we thought it was the best thing to do." She took a deep breath. "Your father was a youkai. A kitsune youkai."

"**_WHAT?"_** They cried out in unison.

"Not so loud! Teenagers…" Their grandfather mumbled.

"So, that makes up hanyou. That's so cool!" Souta said in excitement.

"Sure." their grandfather said in boredom.

Kagome, however, sat there, dumbfounded. "But, but… that doesn't make any sense!" She blurted out. All eyes were on her. "For one thing, I'm a Miko. That would mean that I could purify myself. And in case you guys can't tell, we're human! Look, no claws, no fangs, no ears - human!"

"Your grandfather put an illusion spell on you, which also covers your senses and youkai blood." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Which is exactly why I am unable to perform any other priestly abilities. All my magic is being used on my grandchildren." The old man mumbled.

"You're not bitter at all, Gramps." Souta also mumbled.

"Prove it." Kagome challenged.

With a sigh, the old man brought his hands together in a chant and began to whisper something inaudible. As if on cue, both Kagome and Souta began to glow, and the siblings watched each other as their eyes widened at the physical changes occurring to them.

Souta's hair lightened from black to become a shade of deep maroon, and his eyes were sharper. Matching colored ears popped out from the top of his head, and a fluffy tail much like Shippo's appeared. Kagome watch as he ran his tongue over his newly formed fangs, staring at his claws.

Some strange sensations were flooding Kagome, and she could feel her Miko powers trying to adjust, small pains racking her body. "Give your body a moment to adjust." Her mother told her. Kagome looked at the hair that was over her shoulder, and watched as it, too, went from a black to the color of dried blood. She suddenly had a headache, which lasted only moments. When Kagome reached up, she felt two furry, pointy ears were sticking up out of her skull. She almost jumped out of her seat at the pain in her lower back, which almost instantly grew a long, fluffy tail that almost touched the ground when she stood up from shock. She reached out to touch it, not sure that it was real, and her clawed fingers ran through the silkiest fur she had ever felt. When she bit her lip at the revelation, she tasted blood, and realized then that she had fangs.

"Kami, I'm a hanyou." She whispered in disbelief.

"THIS IS THE COOLEST THING **EVER**!" Souta cried.

Kagome stared at her hands, completely flabbergasted. "But what about when we're here? We have to go out in public. And what am I going to tell my friends? InuYasha won't recognize me, and will probably try to attack me." Kagome said in panic.

"You'll just 'sit' him on reflex, sis." Souta muttered while rolling his eyes. "Admit it."

Kagome gave a small smile. "That's probably true, but still. Is there a way to temporarily hide it?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter, and held out two beaded bracelets. "Yes, and all you have to do is wear these, and your grandfather's spell will be put back in place."

Kagome stared at the bracelet in her hand. She watched from the corner of her eyes as Souta tried his on, and was changed back into the form that he had always know. "This form is kind of boring now." He whined, taking off the bracelet once more, instantly becoming a hanyou. "Much better."

"I'll be right back." Kagome said.

"Are you going to tell InuYasha?" Her mother asked her, worry laced in her throat.

Kagome stood silent for a moment. Her face was of pure concentration, but finally, she answered. "No, I'm not. But I am telling the others." She decided, before walking out. When she was in the doorway, she turned around. "Hey, mom?" She asked.

"Yes, dear?" Came the reply.

"Could I possibly spend the summer at Aunt Inuki's temple? She was dad's little sister, so she should know about this stuff, right?"

Her mother smiled proudly. "I will call her. I haven't spoken to her in a few weeks anyway. She'll be delighted to see you again, after so long." Her mother told her.

"Thanks. Don't wait up!" Kagome said, racing out of the house. She paused to make sure that no one was around, and raced into the Well House. Standing before the Bone Eater's Well, she took a deep breathe. "Well, here goes nothing." She mumbled to herself. "Oh, great. I'm talking to myself again. I need to stop doing that or people are going to think I'm crazy." She said, her voice growing slightly in pitch as she noticed she was still talking to herself. Giving a sigh, she jumped into the Well.

Once she was able to see the open sky instead of the roof of the Shrine, she began to walk to the vines along the walls out of habit. When her hand reached the vines, she noticed her claws, and a thought struck her. "Wait, what am I doing? It's a pain to climb up… I'm a hanyou now!" She said. She took a step back so she stood in the center of the Well, looking up at the open sky. "Ok, here goes… I hope this works!" She mumbled. She crouched down slightly, and kicked off the ground gently. The next thing she knew, she was well over the top of the Bone Eater's Well, her hair and clothes flying around her. Leaning her weight slightly forward, she landed on the ground outside the Well with a thump.

It took a moment for her to catch her breath, but when she did, a large smile lit her face. "Oh, yeah! That was so cool! Just have to work on the landing a little bit, but no more launching that stupid, heavy backpack up the Well for me!" She said, pumping the air with her arms. "Oh, better put this on now." She added, and placed the bracelet on her arm. Instantly, the tail and claws disappeared, and she was plain old Kagome. "Ok, here goes nothing. Man, I really have to stop talking to myself like this." And with that, walked over to the God tree where she left her bike, and enjoyed the relaxing ride to the village.

As normal, she was greeted happily by the villagers, and soon, her little orange blur of fluff came running at her. "Momma!" Shippo cried, jumping at her.

"Hey, Shippo. Were you good?" She asked, hugging him.

"Yes, but InuYasha was mean to me! He hit me in the head again!"

"Is he here now?" She asked.

"Nope, he disappeared again. But everyone else is at Kaede's hut!" He said happily.

"Ok, I have a surprise for all of you. Let's go find them." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yay!" Shippo cheered. "Is it candy?" He asked.

"No, sorry Shippo. But it is a big surprise." Kagome told him.

As they walked down the dirt roads, Kagome grew nervous. She figured that Shippo would love the idea that she was half fox demon. But how would the others take it? Well, she was about to find out- she and Shippo had just walked into Kaede's hut.

"Kagome-chan! What are you doing back so soon?" Sango asked, rising to give her a hug.

"What, am I not wanted anymore?" Kagome joked.

"Of course you are, Kagome. We just didn't expect you back so soon." Miroku added.

"Are ye ok, child?" Kaede asked.

"I'm great, actually. My mom told me and Souta something… interesting today." She said, casting her glance away.

"Really? What about?" Sango asked, curious.

Kagome sat down with everyone, and accepted the cup of tea that Kaede passed her. "Well… its about my father. It turns out that he was… a kitsune youkai."

Silence. Silence and open mouths were her reply.

"But…" They all said in unison.

Kagome raised her hand. "I know, I know. It doesn't make any sense. My father's bloodline, kitsune? I didn't believe it either, till my grandfather lifted the illusion spell he placed on us." She said.

Shippo walked over to her and stared at her. "Are you really a fox demon?" He asked.

"Half - I'm a hanyou, like InuYasha." She answered.

"That's why! I always knew I felt a feeling of closeness you! It's because you're a fox like me! Now you really can be my Momma!" He cheered, hugging her tightly.

Kagome smiled fondly at him. "Of course, Shippo." Kagome raised her hand to show them the bracelet. "This is why I looked and sensed like a human. It was spelled to conceal even the blood."

"But who could be that powerful?" Sango asked.

"My Jii-chan."

Miroku and Sango raised their eyebrows, a habit that they had learned from Kagome. "I know, I know. Apparently, he was using all his power on us."

Miroku shook his head. "This is all so… strange."

"How do ye feel about all of this, Kagome?" Lady Kaede asked.

"Honestly, I'm completely freaked out. I still don't believe it." She whispered.

"Um, Kagome?" Sango asked, stroking Kilala in her lap. "Could we see? What you look like, I mean." She said, blushing and looking down. "That is, if its not too much trouble."

Kagome gave a small laugh. "Of course not! Here." Kagome set Shippo down and stood up, slipping off the bracelet.

The others watched, eyes wide as her black hair turned to the color of dried blood, and she grew a long tail and pointy ears on the top of her head. It took only seconds, and they all sat, staring.

"So?" She asked. "What do you all think?" She asked.

"Wow, Kagome." Sango breathed.

"If its possible, you look even more radiant then before." Miroku added, feeling his hand itch for the chance to touch her.

"What will happen to yer Miko powers, child? Will ye not purify yourself?"

Kagome gave a shrug. "That's one of the things I came to tell you. I'm going to visit my Aunt Inuki in Okinawa. She has a very large, secluded temple there, and I'm going to stay there for two months. She's my father's sister, so she will hopefully be able to help me with working both my Miko powers and my Hanyou powers so I don't purify myself."

"Yes, that would be rather painful." Miroku mumbled.

Kagome sweat dropped. "Thanks for the information." She grumbled.

"So you'll be gone for two months? But you're my Mommy… will I be able to go with you, Kagome?" Shippo asked, pouting.

Kagome knelt down beside him. "Shippo, I don't know if that will be such a good idea. I'll be gone for a while and there's no one your age out there that you could play with." She told him. "Besides, I need some time to learn about my abilities, and.."

"InuYasha?" Sango spoke up.

Kagome nodded her head. "I need some time away. I need some time to get over the pain."

"But if I go with you, you'll have company, and I'll be able to cheer you up! You can't just leave me here, Mommy! InuYasha is so mean to me!" He whined.

Kagome gave him a hug. "I know, Shippo. But you'll be with Sango, Miroku, and Kilala. Don't worry about InuYasha, just tell Sango about it and she'll take care of him."

"But I want to go with you. You can't leave me here." He continued.

"I'll tell you what, if you behave while I'm gone, not only will I bring you back a ton of goodies just for you, but I'll bring you back toys and souvenirs from my trip, ok?" She told him reassuringly.

"Ok…" The kit hiccupped, trying to cheer up.

"I think we should go take a swim, don't you Kagome? It is rather warm out today, and it will cheer Shippo out if he can play with his water toys."

Kagome smiled at her best friend, and turned to Shippo. "What do you say?" She asked.

"Yeah!" He cheered.

"Maybe I should accompany you, make sure that there are no demon about to harm you." Miroku stated.

**CLUNK**

"The only demon we'll need protection from is you!" Sango growled, removing the Hiraikotsu from Miroku's head.

"It was only a suggestion…" Miroku's muffled voice rose from the floor.

"Well be back later, Kaede." Kagome called.

"Take care, you three." She called out. She turned to look at Miroku. "It served you right." She told him.

"But it's worth it every time." He added.

"May Kami help you." Kaede said before rising to tend to a villager calling her name.

---

Kagome carried Shippo and several water toys, remaining in her hanyou form confident that InuYasha would not return. Sango held Kilala, along with the 'swim suit' that Kagome had bought for her.

"We're here." Sango said. She held Hiraikotsu until she was positive there were no youkai in the area, and then they changed, Kagome blowing up the floaties for Shippo.

Once they were in the nice cool water and lost the slight sweat that they had managed to develop from the heat, they swam around, laughing as they watched Shippo play with his toys. "So, what's it like?" Sango asked.

"Being a hanyou?" Kagome asked in reply. "I don't know. It feels weird, but at the same time, its amazing! I was able to jump out of the Well!"

"Well, that's definitely a bonus. You hate carrying that thing up and down the Well." Sango said, lightly tossing one of the small beach balls for Kilala to chase.

"You have no idea. Not to mention what I can smell and hear now! I have no idea how InuYasha can deal with it! I even think my eyesight improved!"

Sango laughed. "Either way, I'm jealous. You have the most beautiful tail I have ever seen, even more beautiful that Sesshomaru's!" She said.

"Yeah, the whole 'having a tail' thing is weird - but then again, everyone in my era wants one - especially little kids. I wonder why InuYasha doesn't have one?" She silently wondered.

"Will my tail be like that? My real Mommy and Daddy had tails like that, too." Shippo asked, floating by them in a small tube.

"Yup, but you're still young. Give yourself some time." Sango said. She looked at Kagome, or rather, slightly above her, before continuing. "Could I touch your ears?" She asked, then blushed. "I mean, they look so soft… and I never get to touch InuYasha's ears, though yours are longer." She added.

Kagome gave a good laugh. "Of course. Just be gentle… I'm afraid of how bad they would hurt." She said.

Sango nodded, and gently touched them. "That tickles!" Kagome laughed, her ears twitching.

After a few moments, Sango shrank back. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

"Forget about it."

"So, you're going to be gone for two months? When InuYasha finds out he'll go crazy." Sango looked at her. "Do you think he'll go after you?"

Kagome shrugged. "He can try, but he won't get anywhere. Okinawa is an island several miles of the coast. He won't be able to make it there. Besides, I left my mom instructions saying if InuYasha does try to come after me, she can have Grandpa seal the Well temporarily or something."

Sango nodded. "Well, in that case, I better beat you in this water fight!" She shouted, wildly splashing the other girl.

"Ahh! You're in for it now, Sango!" Kagome challenged.

"Hey, what about me?" Shippo whined, throwing one of the other beach balls.

---

Kagome soon went home, sensing she had better get out of there soon. She had a feeling InuYasha was coming. She looked around her. She had said goodbye to everyone but Shippo, who seemed to have disappeared. "I really want to say good-bye to him…" She whispered. So, writing a quick farewell note, she raced out of the village and to the Bone Eater's Well. A part of her couldn't help loving the feel of the wind in her hair as she used her new abilities to get there in record time.

At the Well, she looked around a moment, before jumping in. She could have sworn something whizzed by her and into the Well, but no one or anything was there. She shrugged, and prepared herself for the landing.

When the tingling sensation was over, she looked above her and saw the roof of the Ancient Well house. "Back to the present. Guess I better start packing for my trip…" She whispered to herself, crouching to leap out of the Well.

"Oh, my nose!"

Kagome shrieked and turned around, her eyes landing on a swirly-eyed Shippo. "What in Kami's name are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to be with you, Momma…" He said, wobbling around on his pawed feet. "Please don't be mad…"

Kagome walked over to him and picked him up. "I could never be mad at you, Shippo." She brought her tail around her and laid it on him like a blanket, covering his nose. "Give your nose a few moments to get use to the smells. The pollution is really bad at this time, with all the rush hour traffic." She said.

"I don't know what that is, but I don't like how it smells." Shippo mumbled, breathing the scent of his mom. "So, can I stay?" He pleaded, his eyed begging.

"Of course, but you have to listen to what I say. Oh, and no talking to anyone unless it's my family, ok?" She asked.

"Ok." Was her reply.

"Good, here we go." Crouching, she again jumped out of the Well, landing much better then she did before. "I think I'm getting the hang of the landing stuff." She said to herself. Walking up the couple of stairs, she looked down at Shippo. "Here you go, Shippo. Welcome to the Future." She told him, and slid the door open.

Souta was standing there, also in his hanyou form. "Oh, hey sis. I thought that was you." He said, then looked in her arms. "Who's that?" He asked.

"It's Shippo." She told him, smiling. She set Shippo down, taking his hand.

Souta knelt down, his eyes wider in recognition. "Oh, so _you're_ Shippo. Kagome's told us a lot about you. You're a kitsune too, right? But a youkai." He said.

Shippo nodded, a little nervous.

"So, since Kagome's your mom now, that make me your Uncle Souta." He added.

Shippo looked up at Kagome, who nodded. "It's ok, Shippo. This is my little brother Souta. Remember the portable video game that you borrowed a little while ago? Souta is the one that let you borrow it."

Shippo smiled, returning to his normal self. "Oh. So you're my Uncle Souta?" He asked. "Can we watch the B.V.?" He asked.

"You mean to T.V.?" Souta corrected.

"Yeah!" Shippo cried.

"Let's wait awhile, ok? We still have to go find your new Grandma." Kagome told him. Shippo jumped into her arms, and Souta joined them as they walked into the house.

"Mom, Jii-chan, I'm home!" She called.

"Kagome, in here!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen. They walked in, spotting her cleaning dishes, her back turned to them. "How did it go?" She asked, still not looking up at them.

"Good, actually." Kagome said.

"That's great, hun!" he said, finally turning around. "Oh, who's this?" She asked.

"Mom, this is Shippo. Shippo, this is your Grandma."

Mrs. Higurashi made a goo-goo face, and took Shippo from her daughter's arms. "Oh, hello there! Why, Kagome told us just so much about you! You can call me Grandma or Granny, anything you want!" She said.

"Hi, Granny. Can I have one of your cookies? Kagome always brings me some and they are really good. I can smell them." He said, pointing to the counter.

"Oh, of course you can! Have as many as you want!" She said happily.

Souta laughed and leaned in to whisper to Kagome. "He already has her wrapped around his little paw."

Kagome laughed, too. "You're right."

"What's all the commotion?" Came the older Higurashi's voice.

"Jii-chan, I'm home, and I brought your great-grandson, too."

Sure enough, the old Priest walked in, his usual look of annoyance on his face. "Well, it's about time." He barked. "So, you're Shippo?" He asked, looking at the kit.

"Yup! I have a gift for you." Shippo said. He pulled out a small bead, before using his fox magic to enlarged it. Inside the bead was a familiar youkai hand.

"EWW! Shippo, I can't believe you kept that with you! We killed that demon six days ago!" Kagome shrieked.

"Nope, Miroku did. I asked him for it yesterday. I told him I was coming, so they wouldn't be worried about he. You're always telling us how your grandpa likes to collect this stuff."

Jii-chan, who was holding the hand, had tears coming down his face. "I can't believe it… is this an actual fish demon hand?"

Shippo nodded, and Kagome groaned.

"They were said to be so rare. I have the greatest great-grandson there is." He balled.

"OK, now I'm completely grossed out, I think its time that I give Shippo a bath."

"Can I have my water toys?" He pleaded. "And bubbles?"

"Sure, come on. Afterwards, I'll explain to you all the machines in here and how to use them, ok?" She told him.

"Yay!"

"Meanwhile, I'll wash your clothes and you can wear a robe. I think I still have some of Souta's old clothes upstairs. I'll go get them for you." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Thank mom. Come on, bath time." Kagome said, picking up her kit.

"Can I play games with Uncle Souta later?" He asked.

"Yup, but only after." She told him.

A few minutes later, Shippo jumped into the steaming water. "Wee!" He said.

"Careful not to get any soap in your eyes." Kagome cautioned.

"I know." Shippo replied smartly.

Kagome shook her head, and slipped into the bath, too. She reached over for the detangler, and started to rub it into Shippo hair.

"Mommy, Uncle Shippo wanted to watch a DVD with me. What's a DVD?" He asked.

"You know what a theatre is? A play put on by actors?" She asked. He nodded. "Well, a DVD is a recorded performance that you can watch whenever you want, over and over again."

Shippo nodded slowly, slowly understanding the information. "You're time is so much better then Sengoku Jidai." Shippo said.

"Well, maybe not, but it is a lot more advanced."

"Yup, like those torches that don't burn wood but give off light."

"Those are called lights. You turn them off and on with a switch. And they aren't fire, mostly. We have electricity now, that you can use for just about everything." Kagome explained.

"Like what?"

"Like the TV, or the microwave, the telephones, and a lot of other stuff."

Shippo nodded, and spotted a little water gun at the bottom of the tub. "I remember this!" He said.

"Oh, yup, that's your water gun. InuYasha must have snuck it back here so that you wouldn't keep spraying him with it." Kagome giggled.

"He's such a jerk." Shippo agreed.

"So, I think mom was ordering pizza for dinner."

"What's that?"

Kagome looked at him. "Well, it's a special bread, but it had other things, like sauce and cheese and meat on top of it, and you cook it. It's really good." Kagome told him.

"Oh."

Kagome smiled. "You're so curious about everything."

Shippo beamed. "I'm suppose to be. How else am I going to learn?"

Kagome gave him a hug. "Come on, smarty pants. Let's finished before the water starts to go cold." She told him, rinsing his hair.

---

Ok everyone - I was going to originally make this chapter longer - A LOT longer, but upon realization that this is ALREADY 15 pages long, I'm going to have to break up the action into more chapters. On the plus side, this means that there will be two or more updates in a row.

SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

In case you don't know, its that beautiful blue button on the bottom of the page.

Review, please!

_**THE SECOND CHAPTER IS BEING POSTED IMMEDIETLY AFTER THIS ONE! I AM ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR HAVING TO CUT THE CHAPTER UP INTO MORE PARTS!  
**_

Much love-

_Sandreline_


	2. Arrival at Aunt Inuki's Shrine

**InuYasha / YuYu Hakashu Crossover**

_Kagome / Kurama_

**Rating**: M

**Title**: **For Better or Worse**

**By**: _Sandreline Moon_

**Special Thanks to:**

**Serenity Maxwell: My very first reviewer for this fic! Thank you so much for that amazing review! It meant so much to me, especially since it was the first one! Thank you so much for enjoying the story and making my day! And, Kurama enters this chapter!**

Ok. Now that I just posted the very first chapter, here's the second one!

Again, I would have made it all one, but that would have made the first chapter 45 PAGES LONG!

I was afraid I would loose you with that many pages and it being so long, so I decided to trim it down a little.

Enjoy **Chapter 2!**

_From last time:_

_Kagome smiled. "You're so curious about everything."_

_Shippo beamed. "I'm suppose to be. How else am I going to learn?"_

_Kagome gave him a hug. "Come on, smarty pants. Let's finished before the water starts to go cold." She told him, rinsing his hair._

"Are you sure you're going to be ok, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Don't worry, mom. Shippo and I will be fine." She said, reassuring her mom. "What could happen to a hanyou and a youkai in present day Tokyo?" She asked.

"You never know." Was her reply, before Kagome was given a hug. "Call home when you get there and at least once a week till you come home, understand?"

"Yes, Oka-san." She folded. "I'll miss you, too."

"Oh, I can't help it. You've just grown up so fast." Mrs. Higurashi said with tears.

"Here, Shippo. You can have my PSP so you don't get bored. There's a couple of games in there and some batteries, too. You're new mom will show you how to use it." Souta said, handing Shippo a traveling bag.

"Wow, thanks, Uncle Souta. That's so cool!" Shippo replied, using one of the words he picked up from his Uncle. "Here, you can use some of my toys to practice some Kitsune tricks!" Shippo added, handing his new uncle his spinning top and some mushrooms, along with some mini statues and other objects.

"Wicked. Besides, I've always wanted to be the cool Uncle, but at Kagome's rate, I was afraid I wouldn't ever get to be."

"Hey, I heard that!" Kagome said, coming up to them.

"What? It's the truth." Souta said, raising his hands in innocence.

Kagome smirked. "Hey, mom, can I make Souta a 'sit' necklace?"

"Only if you make one for your grandfather, too." Mrs. Higurashi said. They both laughed.

"That's not funny at all." The old man replied, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I agree with Grandpa." Souta added.

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about me. I'm frail in my old age." Their Jii-chan replied.

Souta's face dropped. "Oh, come on!"

Shippo jumped up on his great-grandfather's shoulder. "Don't worry, you're not that old. InuYasha is as old as you, did you know that?" He said, trying to cheer the old man up.

It didn't work. The oldest Higurashi's face fell, tears on his cheeks. "You don't have to rub it in!"

"Come on, Shippo, or we'll miss the train." Kagome said. After one more round of hugs and goodbyes, Kagome and Shippo took off for Okinawa.

Kagome laughed a few hours later when Shippo saw the boat that would take them from Tokyo Harbor to Okinawa Island. "Kami, it's huge!" The human-looking Shippo called out. "How many people row it to get it across?"

"No one has to row the boat, Shippo. It's powered by an engine that burns coal. Come on, we don't want to be late." She urged. Kagome balanced him on her hip, holding their carry on bag on the opposite shoulder.

Once the boat took off, Shippo was feeling a little sick. "Momma, it smells bad, and its going too fast." He whined with a green face.

"Just close your eyes and think of something that makes you happy, we'll be there soon."

Sure enough, ten minutes later they docked and soon the mother and son were sitting at the bus stop.

"Does this Aunt Inuki person own a shrine, too?" Shippo asked, feeling better.

"Yes. She's my dad's sister, so that means she's a kitsune, too."

"So are you going to ask her about stuff?" Shippo asked.

"Yup." Kagome replied.

"Well, let me know if you need any help! I could show you how to plant the mushrooms, like I did when Kouga kidnapped you." He said proudly with a smile.

Remembering the first time she met the wolf youkai, she smiled. "You were very brave. And very smart, too."

Shippo beamed, and turned when he saw a large object coming toward them.

"Momma, is that he bus?" He asked.

Looking over her son's head and down the street, she nodded. "Yup, that's the bus." She said, standing up and gathering their things. When the bus stopped in front of them, she smiled to the driver. "Thank you." She said. She and Shippo climbed on, walking a few rows back before sitting down. "Ok, Shippo. You can fall asleep if you want now. I'll wake you up when its our turn to get off." After they settled down, Shippo rested against his new mom, and feel asleep.

Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms around him. She looked out the window, watching the scenery as it passed by.

---

(_She's young for a mother, don't you think_?)

Kurama mentally sighed. (Now what are you talking about?)

(_As if you didn't know_.) His inner demon mumbled. (_That attractive girl our age that's sitting a few seats ahead of us_.)

The red haired demon looked forward, his green eyes on the ebony-haired young woman. (Shuichi, are you being a pervert again?)

His Kitsune gave a mental picture of a mock pout. ( _Of course not. I'm just saying what I think_.)

(You think too much.) He replied.

(_What else am I going to do? I'm cooped up inside **you** every day, all day. It's boring_.) There was a pause. (_I think you should go talk to her_.)

(What?) Kurama asked, slightly caught off guard. (Why would I do that?)

(_Because I said so_.) Was his reply. (_She's really attractive, and she smells amazing. Don't you feel like you need to go up to her_?)

The red head thought about that for a moment, realizing Shuichi was correct. He felt a strange tug from the girl. Did she know magic? Maybe she hunted demons.

(We have a job to do, remember?) He said, monotone. (We have to meet Yuske and the others at the temple.)

(_Fine, be that way. Don't blame me what you regret it later_.)

Kurama shook his head, but continued to watch the young beauty. She appeared his age, maybe a year younger.

"Shippo, we're almost there." He heard her say. Such a soft, caring voice.

"Ok." Came a tired mumble.

(_She's getting off at our stop. How convenient_.) Shuichi implied.

(Give it a rest.) Kurama sighed.

He stayed in his seat as the bus slowed and came to a stop, watching the girl as she gathered her things, a large suitcase and a carry-on. In her free hand, she balanced the small boy on her hip, who was still sleepy. He was surprised that she could lift so much weight so easily. As they started down the bus aisle, Kurama stood with his bag, and followed.

"How far do we have to walk, Oka-san?" Shippo asked.

"Not far at all, Shippo. We just have to follow this path and we're there. The steps are in view, see?" She said, already walking along the dirt and brick path.

"Kagome, are you sure InuYasha won't try to come and take you back?" He asked.

"Positive. Come on, now."

(So her name is Kagome.) Kurama thought.

(_Is she running from this Inu-shit head person_?) Shuichi asked.

(I don't know! I was eavesdropping!) Kurama, one arm holding his bag over his shoulder, put his other hand in his front pocket of his pants. He watched her slightly as he followed.

(_Offer to be her body guard. Chicks like that_.) Shuichi said.

(Shut up.)

---

"Momma, is he following us?" Shippo whispered in Kagome's ear.

"He's probably just going to visit the shrine. It's nothing to worry about." She told him.

---

(_I'll give you something to worry about. How does a horny youkai sound_?)

(I wish more than anything that I could hit you.) Kurama groaned at his misfortune.

(_You'd only be hitting yourself_.)

---

"We're here!" Kagome cheered. Shippo looked around.

"It's surrounded by forest." Shippo said.

"Good. Plenty of privacy for me to practice and get used to this new me." Kagome said with a smile.

"Kurama! Man, where the hell have you been?"

Kagome and Shippo turned to look at the source of the shouting, which was coming from across the Shrine. They spotted a black haired man in a green suit waving the red head man who was behind them.

"Coming Yuske." He called out.

A shiver went down Kagome's back at the sound of his voice. She looked at his as he passed her, making eye contact. Green met blue-grey before the contact was broken as the man walked away.

"Momma?" Shippo asked.

"Come on. We didn't come up here to dawdle." She said, walking to the temple with Shippo as she regained her composure.

"Yo, dude, Kurama. Who was the babe?" Kuwabara asked, acting like his usual retarded self.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Really? You both acted like it, the way you just stared at each other." Yuske added.

"What do you mean?" He asked, playing innocent. "Don't we have a job to do?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah." Yuske mumbled.

"Moron…" Hiei breathed, watching the attractive demon questionably. He knew that something was going on.

---

Kagome slid open the front door of the temple and made her way down the hallway. "Aunt Inuki?" Kagome called.

"Kagome, is that you?" Came a smooth voice.

"Hai! Where are you?" She asked.

"Last door on the left."

Kagome led Shippo down the rest of the hall, opening the door. The room was fair-sized, and used for a training room. It had a padded floor in the center, and an assortment of weapons along the side wall.

In the center of the room sat Kagome aunt, cross legged on the floor in her Miko garb. She had long orange hair, and a sharp face. Her eyes were cut in a defined almond shape, and accented with red eye liner.

"Kagome, dear!" She said, her rich voice calling out. "Kami, look at how much you have grown!"

Kagome hugged the older woman. "Aunt Inuki. Thank you so much for taking in me and my kit and offering to help me." She said. "I really do need it."

"Anything for my big brother's little girl." She said. She smiled down at Shippo. "So this must be your kit."

"Yes. Shippo, this is your Great Aunt Inuki. Aunt Inuki, this is Shippo." Kagome said, ruffling Shippo's hair.

"Your mother told me about him. He really is the most adorable thing I have ever seen. You must be brave to be protecting your Mom though the Feudal Era." She said.

Kagome held a laugh as she visibly noticed Shippo's chest puff out. "Its not as bad as everyone might say it is."

Inuki winked at her niece. "Oh, but I remember it. You are brave."

Shippo beamed, and Kagome laughed. "So, Kagome, I assume that you must want to see Sesshomaru while you are visiting."

Both Kagome and Shippo froze, opened mouthed. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome breathed.

"Why would we want to do that?" Shippo asked, cocking his head slightly to one side.

"Yes. Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, head of one of the largest corporations in the world. Of course, no one is quite sure what they do." She said, winking. "He's not so cruel now like he use to be. He lives just a little ways down the road, in his summer house. You should visit. He's expecting you."

--

OK everyone, I'm going to stop it right here, but just for now. I have to go to work. Poo - its not even a shift, we have a "Mandatory Staff Meeting." That's never a good thing. Well, here's the second update that I promised.

Please remember to review everyone! Thank you so much if you did!

Keep an eye out for further updates.

Much love from the Hime no Tsuki-

_Sandreline_


	3. What Date?

**For Better Or Worse**

An InuYasha / Yu Yu Hakashu Crossover

Rating : **M**

By: _Sandreline Moon_

Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thank you so much to all of my reviewers! I am so happy that you all like this so much. All of your reviews mean so much to me - I live to make you guys happy! The feed-back really helps, so I want to know everything that you have to say! Thank you all so much! Also, I've had my friends read this, and they all think that my up-coming love scene is the one of the best - though the love scene that I just wrote for my SM / DBZ crossover might beat it! That update will be up tomorrow, so check again if you have read that fic! If not, don't worry about it.

Thank you all again, so so so much! You're reviews make me so happy - thank you all!

_From Last Time:_

"_So, Kagome, I assume that you must want to see Sesshomaru while you are visiting."_

_Both Kagome and Shippo froze, opened mouthed. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome breathed._

"_Why would we want to do that?" Shippo asked, cocking his head slightly to one side._

"_Yes. Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, head of one of the largest corporations in the world. Of course, no one is quite sure what they do." She said, winking. "He's not so cruel now like he use to be. He lives just a little ways down the road, in his summer house. You should visit. He's expecting you."_

Kagome and Shippo exchanged glances. "We'll think about it." Kagome answered.

"Ok then, let's get down to business. I've been waiting a long time to see what my only niece looks like in her true form. Come on now, out with it!" The youkai said.

Shippo laughed. "She reminds me of you and Sango, Momma." He said with a bright smile.

"Oh, hush. Just humor her - you have to show her, too." She said. So, they removed their bracelets.

Kagome's aunt had tears in her eyes. "You are so beautiful. You have your father's coloring. Shippo, you're even more adorable than with your human disguise!" She said, pinching his cheek gently.

Shippo beamed again.

"Now, why don't you show me what you know how to do. That will give me an idea on where to start your training. I also want to see your Miko powers." Said the older woman, taking control as she revealed her kitsune form. She looked much like Kagome, only more mature, and with stripes of orange along her cheeks.

"Now, let's meditate and test your powers." She said.

With Shippo sitting off to the side, Kagome and her aunt sat in the middle of the room. As they began to sing into the meditation, Inuki instructed to put up a Miko shield. After all the training she had been through and the real-life experience, that was like second nature to her!

Her Aunt was amazed. She possessed a great deal of power as a priestess, and she was still becoming stronger. "Don't believe anyone when they tell you that Kikyo is your superior. You are much stronger than she could ever have even dreamed." She told her niece.

"To be honest, I don't even feel a connection to her at all, except for the feelings I have for InuYasha… that I had for InuYasha." She corrected. "I've always felt closer to Midoriko."

Her Aunt nodded. "I believe that you do, after all, carry and protect the Shikon No Tama."

Kagome's surprised eyes snapped open, looking at the smirk on her aunt's face. "How did you know?"

Inuki raised a perfect eyebrow. "You think that your mother doesn't tell me these things? I keep close tabs on you and your brother. You're all that I have let of my brother."

Kagome nodded, and continued to concentrate.

"Kagome, now I want to know how far you can throw your senses. Do you know what I am talking about?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. Instead of just waiting to feel a demon approaching, I should try to sense them before they sense me." She said.

Her aunt nodded. "Good. We're going to add a twist to it, though. While you are doing that, I want you to use your youkai powers to smell, hear, and envision your surroundings. Try to picture what they smell like, what they look like, what they sound like. Understand?" She asked.

Kagome again nodded, and went to work. She began to grow excited. She always hated being the weakest of the group. With her new powers and help from her family, she would be able to pull her own weight instead of only being good for finding Jewel Shards or shooting arrows.

She took a deep breath, casting her sense out. She immediately found a small group of youkai and some kind of other beings on the temple grounds. "I sense four of them… but one of them feels like two. It's hard to explain. They are here at the temple."

"Very good, Kagome. Now, while still using your Miko powers, do what I told you and mix it with your Youkai abilities. Don't worry, you won't purify yourself. They mix together naturally, since you were born this way."

Kagome didn't respond, trying to maintain her concentration. "Don't worry." Inuki continued. "Relax and stay centered. You'll easily get the hang of it."

"They can sense me." Kagome suddenly spoke. "I can feel them very alert now." She said. "They are tense, and two of them seem eager to fight." She tried harder. "One is saying they should try and find out where the source is."

"Very good, Kagome, very good. You can stop now. Retract your powers." Her aunt told her.

Kagome did as she was told. "That was different."

---

"It's gone." Kuwabara stated.

"No, really?" Hiei snapped. "Brainless idiot."

"What was that?" The tall red-head said, his hand in a fist as he glared at the demon in green.

"I wonder where that came from." Yuske said.

"It felt Miko, but at the same time it felt Youkai." Kurama added.

"Could it have been Lady Inuki?" Yuske asked.

"No, it was someone else." The kitsune replied.

"Could it have been Ikuko?" Yuske asked.

Kuwabara hit him. "You can see your girlfriend later."

Yuske pouted. "Not till tomorrow. She said her cousin was coming into town today and she wanted to wait till she was settled."

"I wonder if it was the babe that Kurama came with." Kuwabara said.

Both Kurama and Shuichi thought of the young woman from earlier. "How old is the cousin?" Kurama asked.

"Eighteen. She's a cousin on Inuki's side, and she just adopted a kid. Ikuko is all pepped up about seeing her." The Spirit Detective answered.

Shuichi smiled smugly. (_So, she adopted him. She is un-marked and un-Mated. Perfect!)_

(Stop it.) Kurama snapped. "Well, we should get to work." He added out loud.

"Oh, Yuske!" Came a feminine, sing-song voice.

"Too late." Hiei growled.

An always-energetic Ikuko jumped into her boyfriend's arms. "I can't stay long, my cousin just got here and I haven't seen her yet. We're still on for lunch tomorrow, right?" She asked, giving him a quick kiss.

"Oh, yeah. You bet we are." Yuske replied.

"Good. Don't get in trouble, now. Oh, Kurama?" She asked. "You're fan girls are looking for you. I sent them to the mall. I told them you were shopping for dress shirts. They sped off." She added. "However, once they tear down that mall and don't find you, they are most likely to come back here."

"Thanks for the heads-up." He said monotone.

(_They aren't worth our time, but it is a major ego-boost!) _Shuichi said.

Ikuko took off, waving. "Later, guys!"

"Can we get going now?" Hiei growled, his arms crossed over his chest.

---

"Kago-chan!"

Kagome had been unpacking her and Shippo's things when she heard a familiar voice at the door. "Ikuko! Wow, it's been ages!" She said, giving her cousin a hug.

"Oh, Kami, I know! I heard from Mom that you adopted a kit - where is he?" She asked.

Kagome pointed to the confused, but adorable Shippo, who was sitting on the bed with his tail waving and a lollipop in his mouth. He was the definition of cute.

Ikuko's eyes widened. "Kami, he's so adorable! Hi Shippo, I'm your Aunty Ikuko, but you can call me Aunty Iku!" She said, giving him a hug.

"Hi!" He replied with a smile.

"He's so cute." She cooed.

"So, Ikuko, what have you been up to?" Kagome asked.

"Not as much as you, Ms. I-kick-ass-in-Sengoku-Jidai." She said. Kagome's eyes widened. "Hello! My mom told me. You're not the only hanyou in the family!" She said.

Kagome sweat dropped Ikuko, laughing, walked over and began to help Kagome put away her things. "Well, I have a boyfriend now. He's two years older than us, but mom know him and his friends really well. They work together - he's a Spirit Detective." She said.

"What's a Spirit Detective?" Shippo asked in his cute voice.

"Kids are so adorable. Well, basically he can sense energies and stuff. Think of him as a ghost hunter. Oh, and he's one of the greatest martial artists ever."

"So he's like Miroku?" Shippo asked.

Ikuko looked over at Kagome, who gave her a quick fill-in. "Miroku is a Houshi, and one of our friends and traveling companions in the Feudal Era. He has spiritual powers."

"Yup - and he's a huge hentai!" Shippo added. "Sango hits him with her Hiraikotsu and smacks him all the time because he touches her in bad places." He explained.

She smiled at his answer. "He's smart. Who is Sango?"

Kagome and Ikuko sat on Kagome's bed, talking about what has been happening since they last saw each other five years ago. Shippo would cut in if Kagome forgot something really important, like InuYasha stealing his potato chips or Ramen.

After awhile, Shippo fell asleep, and the two kept their voices down. "So, I wanted to wait until you were settled in before going out and leaving you here, but I would feel bad. Why don't you have my mom watch Shippo for awhile tomorrow and you come with Yuske and I and see some of Okinawa?" She asked.

"No, no, really that's ok. I don't want to interrupt your date. You can go on without me." She said.

"Don't be silly. Besides, Yuske has a friend that I think would be perfect for you. If you don't like him, we can at least all be there as friends."

(_She's Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka rolled into one_.) Kagome thought.

Kagome gave in. "OK, that sounds great."

Ikuko gave Kagome a hug. "Perfect. See you in the morning, cous!" She said, before leaving.

"Night."

Kagome fell over on the bed. "Why does everyone try to set me up with people? Is it their main goal in life?" She moaned.

"Oh, come on Momma." Shippo said. "You need this."

"You traitor! Were you awake the whole time?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered. "I think you should go. You need a date." He said.

"Shippo?" She asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Run." She told him, tossing a pillow his way.

---

"Hey, Kurama! Open up!

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Kurama!"

Suddenly the door swung open, a glowing kitsune standing in the way.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" Yuske said.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked.

"You have a date with Ikuko's cousin tomorrow!" Yuske told him.

Instantly he was calm. "What?"

"Ikuko invited you to come with is on our date tomorrow, and her cousin is coming, too. You're going to keep her company."

"I am?" He asked.

"Yes." Yuske answered. "I'll pick you up at eleven-thirty. We're taking them to lunch."

"Fine, now, Yuske…"

"Yes?"

"Goodnight."

**SLAM**

Yuske was left standing outside Kurama's apartment, his nose inches from the now closed door. "No problem, buddy! Later!" He said, acting cool.

Inside, Shuichi cheered. (_This is so good_.) He spoke. (_Kami loves me!)_

(This is… oh, shut up and let me go back to sleep.)

---

Sure enough, at eleven-thirty on the dot, Yuske had picked up Kurama, waiting for him at his door until the red-head came out.

"Hey, man. Are you ready?" He asked.

(_I'm ready to claim her, that's what I'm ready to do_.) His inner demon mumbled.

(Shut up you horny bastard.) Kurama spat. "Let's go." He said out loud.

"Right - oh, by the way, we're meeting them at Kurabachi's for lunch." He told him.

Kurama halted for a moment. "Isn't that at the mall? As in, where the fan girls live, waiting to suck the blood out of their victims, namely me?"

"Don't worry, we already thought of that. Ikuko doesn't want her cousin killed by them. She said just be possessive and they will back off."

Kurama, not so sure, just followed his companion to his car. "Wouldn't they get jealous and try to kill the poor girl?" He asked.

"Relax already." Yuske said.

---

When they arrived, Kurama was on high alert, keeping his eyes open for any crazed girls. However, it appeared safe. Maybe none of them had finished putting on their twenty layers of make-up yet. So, the two men walked into the restaurant, the hostess showing them to a booth. Ikuko, who had spotted them, waved. Her cousin's back was to them, so Kurama couldn't tell if it was the same girl from the bus.

"You guys made it!" Ikuko said, scooting over to make room for her boyfriend. "Kurama, this is my cousin, Kagome. Kagome, this is my boyfriend Yuske and his friend, Kurama."

The girl turned to face him, and their eyes met. Kurama's breath caught in his throat as her eyes burned into his memory. Beautiful blue-grey eyes bore into his green ones, and her ebony hair framed her face, her lips thinly covered with a light pink lip gloss.

"My Lady." He said, taking her hand and kissing her palm.

"Hi." Kagome breathed.

Ikuko leaned in to whisper to her boyfriend. "Love at first sight. You owe me ten bucks, pal." She said. As Yuske passed her the money under the table, Kurama slid into the booth next to Kagome.

"So," asked. "Where are you from?"

---

OK EVERYONE!

Sorry to cut it short after only seven pages, but its eleven at night and I've exhausted. I love all of you so much - I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review for me! The more reviews I get the more encouraged I will be to write more! Thank you again so much for liking it! I love you all!

Much love from the Hime no Tsuki-

_Sandreline_


	4. The Hot Date

**For Better or Worse**

**An InuYasha / YuYu Hakashu Crossover**

**By: _Sandreline _**

Hello again everyone! I can't believe the reviews I've already gotten from all of you! Thank you so much, you all make me just so happy!

Just to clear some things up that my reviews have told me:

1) I realize that I may have mixed up the names of our red-headed fox demon's name. However, I feel comfortable using the names that I have and it just makes it a lot easier. I'm apologize to all of you hard core YuYu fans!

Thank you so much for your support! Remember, the more reviews I get, the happier I am and the more encouraged I am to get this story out to you!

Now, on with the show!

_**Chapter 4: The Hot Date**_

_When they arrived, Kurama was on high alert, keeping his eyes open for any crazed girls. However, it appeared safe. Maybe none of them had finished putting on their twenty layers of make-up yet. So, the two men walked into the restaurant, the hostess showing them to a booth. Ikuko, who had spotted them, waved. Her cousin's back was to them, so Kurama couldn't tell if it was the same girl from the bus._

"_You guys made it!" Ikuko said, scooting over to make room for her boyfriend. "Kurama, this is my cousin, Kagome. Kagome, this is my boyfriend Yuske and his friend, Kurama."_

_The girl turned to face him, and their eyes met. Kurama's breath caught in his throat as her eyes burned into his memory. Beautiful blue-grey eyes bore into his green ones, and her ebony hair framed her face, her lips thinly covered with a light pink lip gloss._

"_My Lady." He said, taking her hand and kissing her palm._

"_Hi." Kagome breathed._

_Ikuko leaned in to whisper to her boyfriend. "Love at first sight. You owe me ten bucks, pal." She said. As Yuske passed her the money under the table, Kurama slid into the booth next to Kagome._

"_So," asked. "Where are you from?"_

Kagome sat down her glass of iced tea. "I'm visiting from Tokyo." She said.

"Really?" He asked. "I have a small apartment up there. Maybe I could stop by and visit sometime?"

Kagome sent a two second S.O.S. glance at her cousin. "Oh, yah, sure. That would be great."

(Shuichi, you ass! You're going to scare the poor girl!) Kurama lectured, regaining control.

(_I couldn't help it_.) He whined.

"Please pardon me, Kagome. So, what do you thin of Okinawa so far?" He continued.

Kagome began to relax. She was looking at him strangely - she could have sworn she saw his aura flash and become someone completely different, almost as if it was a split personality or something. "It's great. The air is so much cleaner here than at home."

"So, what should we order?" Ikuko asked.

"I was thinking Oden." Kurama said.

An amused smile appeared on Kagome's face. "That's my favorite." She said.

"Really?" He repeated. " Most people I know would rather have Ramen." The red-head added.

"Tell me something I don't know. One of my friends will tackle you if he smells it, and will throw everything out of your back looking for some." She told him. "Shippo loves all the different flavors, except for the shrimp for some reason."

"Who's Shippo?" Yuske asked, felling left out.

"Oh, uh…" Kagome blushed. "Shippo is my adopted son. He came with me on our two month vacation." She said.

"You know, you never did tell me how you met him." Ikuko pointed out.

"Oh, it's actually kind of funny, but still sad. My friend and I were making some Ramen on our camping trip, when we noticed my backpack moving around, and then a rock walking away. That's when we found Shippo - using the rock to cover himself from our view. It didn't work. My friend walked over and hit the rock, making Shippo fall out with a large lump on his head. He was trying to take out…" She paused. "…candy. Poor thing was an orphan. Some brothers murdered his parents. They called themselves the Thunder Brothers. I think we earned his trust after my friend and I helped him, and got revenge for his parents." She said, looking down.

"That's actually pretty interesting. How long ago was this?" Yuske asked.

"That was just over three years ago. He's seven right now, almost eight." Kagome answered with a smile.

"He's so young!" Kurama said.

"Don't let that fool you. He's smarter than myself even. You could never get anything past Shippo." She stated proudly. "Most guys panic when they find out I have a son. My friends did. They didn't even give me a chance to say he was adopted before they started hassling me." She said. "As a result, I haven't really dated in two years."

"I think it's a great thing your doing for him, and for yourself." Kurama said, giving her a heart-warming smile.

Kagome blushed. After the waiter came and took their orders, Yuske stated talking about weapons and their history, immediately starting a heated conversation. Kurama was impressed that she knew about what was called the Miko's bow, and even more so when she told him she had an almost perfect shot.

They talk for two hours, even while eating, and then through desert. However, the had to leave sooner or later.

"Wow, I wonder there the time went." Ikuko said.

"Time flies when you have fun. Are we still on for tomorrow?" Yuske asked his girlfriend.

"Of course." Pause. "Oh, no! I promised Kagome that we would go to the mall tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it. I can help Aunt Inuki with the temple. I don't want to drag down your summer just because I'm visiting." She said with a smile.

"I couldn't just ditch you." Ikuko said.

"Yes you can." Kagome said.

"I'll keep her company." Kurama spoke up. "That is, if Kagome doesn't mind."

Kagome was blushing too hard to notice the evil smile forming on her cousin's face.

"That's a great idea, buddy!" Yuske said.

"That's wonderful!" Ikuko agreed.

Suddenly, before Kagome could add an input it wasn't necessary, a shrill ran through the air.

"It's Kurama!"  
"There he is!"

"It's him!"

A pack of screaming girls charged at them. "Uh oh, Kurama's fan club found him." Yuske groaned.

"Kagome, you're his date, do something!" Ikuko said. "They are crazy!"

Before Kagome could do anything, Kurama took her in his arms and kissed her.

The fan club froze, their eye burning from confusion to rage and jealousy. "She's kissing him!" One of them screamed.

The girls seemed to want to rip her to shreds, but Kurama and Kagome were still kissing. "She can't do that!" Another said. "Can she?"

"Yes, she can." Ikuko added. "She's he's date." Ikuko added a snicker. Her pan was working better then she thought it would. Kagome, who had been surprised by the kiss at first, was not getting into it. She began to kiss back, enjoying his warm lips. His arms were around her waist, pressing her against him. She shyly brought her hands up to his neck and slowly laced her fingers in his hair. It felt as if this kiss was right, that this was the passion she had always wanted InuYasha to give her. Wait, why was she thinking about him right now? Kurama gently sucker her lower lip, causing Kagome to stand on her tip toes to get closer.

(_This is what I'm talking about!) _Shuichi cheered.

Yuske tapped him on the shoulder. "Dude, you can stop now, it worked."

Kurama wanted to hit him so bad. It may have worked, but he didn't want to stop. He looked at Kagome, and enjoyed her flustered face. "Right." He said, pulling away.

"Hey, Kagome, we should get going. We have to check on Shippo." Ikuko said, almost in a sing song voice. That couldn't have been more perfect!

"Oh, right. Yeah, coming." She said, blushing.

"See you tomorrow." Yuske called out, dragging his friend with him.

"Bye." Kagome breathed, still trying to collect herself.

---

The entire ride home, Ikuko was smiling and planning deep plots in her mind.

Later that night, Kagome sank deep into her bubble bath.

"Momma?" Shippo called through the bathroom door.

"What is it, Shippo?" She asked gently.

"Aunt Inuki said she has a bow and a quiver of arrows for you. She wants to see your purifying arrow later." He said.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Shippo. I'll be out in a minute." She said.

Kagome, again in her true form, combed conditioner through her hair and tail. Something strange had happened to her, and she had no idea what. She never would have done something like that. However, she didn't feel the least bit embarrassed about it. In fact, she had been aroused by the whole thing!

She stood up, completely rinsed off, and dried with the towel. Placing on her robe, she tied it around her waist. Se had been wearing robes a lot now, feeling more and more natural in her hanyou form yet not wanting to cut holes for her tail in her pants.

She walked through the hall to the room she and Shippo shared. She found him laying on the bed, his sleepy eyes twinkling at her. "Hi Oka-san." He said.

"Hey, Shippo. I think it's way past time for you to be in bed." Kagome told him, her fangs visible as she smiled at her kit.

"I'm not that tired. I wanted to wait for you." He answered.

Kagome's heart melted, and she climbed in the bed next to him. "Then I guess it's a good thing I'll all ready for bed. Are the sheets pulled down?"

"Yup!" He replied cheerfully.

"Are the pillows all nice and fluffy?"

"Like marshmallows!" He laughed.

"Perfect." Kagome pulled the covers over them, and kissed Shippo's forehead. "Oyasumi, Shippo." She said.

"Oyasumi, Oka-san." He whispered before drifting off.

---

Kagome, who was wearing her traditional Miko garbs but with her hair free and floating in the wind, picked up her bow.

"Can you shoot purity arrows, Aunt Inuki?" She asked, Shippo handing her an arrow.

Her aunt watched as she loaded the bow. "No, I can not. Neither can Ikuko. You're very lucky to have both your Miko powers and your Hanyou blood. Very few have ever had that ability."

Kagome pulled the string back to her cheek, taking aim. "Here goes." She mumbled when she found her shot. She pulled the string back to her ear, and released. As the arrow left the bow, it glowed brightly, hissing as it whizzed through the air. They all watched as it hit the bulls eye of the target, which became engulfed in pink light as it disintegrated.

"Whoa." Ikuko whispered. "Remind me to steer clear of you in a bad mood."

Inuki's eyes were open wide, not expecting so much power from her only niece. "You are very powerful indeed. Journeying to Sengoku Jidai has improved your practice, too, I see."

"That would be thanks to Lady Kaede. Its not good to have Miko powers and not know how to control them. Besides, with all the demons we've killed, its become second nature." She added, smiling as Shippo handed her another arrow.

"Yeah! Kaede-baaba is the greatest!" Shippo cheered. "She loved listening to my stories, and looking at the pictures I draw to go with them."

"Kaede…. Is she not the younger sister of Kikyo?" Inuki added.

"Yes." Kagome answered, again taking aim and letting the arrow fly. She toned down the energy, so the there was only a scorch march in the new target, instead of destroying it. As Shippo was handing her another arrow, Inuki stopped him. "Wait, Shippo."

Shippo did, and he and Kagome looked at her in confusion. "Kagome, I want you to try creating a Miko arrow using your youkai blood."

Kagome's mouth hung open. "Huh?"

"All youkai and hanyou can create a weapon from their youki." She told them.

"You mean like InuYasha's 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer', or Sesshomaru's poison whip?" She asked.

"Yes, the same. And may I remind you to go visit him. He'll be fair vexed if you don't. I believe you two know best how what happened when he is angry."

Like before, Kagome and Shippo exchanged glances.

"Come, Kagome. Try it. This will prove very useful if you succeed. You may even be able to create a bow from your youki."

"What if I don't?" Kagome asked.

"Then your weapon is something different, like my petal attack." Ikuko spoke up.

Kagome sighed, and faced the next target. She stood there for a few moments, feeling like a complete idiot. She let out a sigh. (OK, I can do this. But what exactly do I do? I feel so lame.) She thought. She sighed again. Out of habit, she took her stance, and raised her bow. She reached for the string, not quite sure why. As her fingers touched grasped the string, she felt a strange sensation flooding her fingertips, and she watched as it began to take shape. Her eyes widened at the bright pink / purple glow.

"Kami, I did it!" She said, not moving an inch for fear of loosing control.

"Very good, Kagome." Her aunt said. "Now, release it."

Kagome obeyed, the string snapping back into place. They all watched as it struck its target dead center. It almost seemed as if it knew what she wanted to hit, and moved itself there.

"Whoa." Kagome and Ikuko said in unison. "I can't wait to show Sango!" Kagome added, jumping up and down.

--

END OF CHAPTER

So, what do you all think of it so far? Sorry it was a short chapter - only 7 pages this time. But I'm on a plane right now and my laptop is almost out of battery. '

Please remember to review! I love you all!

Much love from the Hime no Tsuki-

_Sandreline_


	5. I Can't Believe It's True

**For Better or Worse**

_BY: Me, Sandreline_

Hello again, everyone! I'm so glad to hear that you are all enjoying my story. If you thought that last chapter was hot, wait till you finish reading this one and the next one!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL MY REVIEWS!

I love you guys!

Now, on with the show!

**Chapter 5: I can't believe it's true…**

"_Very good, Kagome." Her aunt said. "Now, release it."_

_Kagome obeyed, the string snapping back into place. They all watched as it struck its target dead center. It almost seemed as if it knew what she wanted to hit, and moved itself there._

"_Whoa." Kagome and Ikuko said in unison. "I can't wait to show Sango!" Kagome added, jumping up and down._

"There is was again." Hiei remarked, jumping through the forest. He was heading for the temple, seeking the Miko Inuki's advice, as he often did. As he had approached, he felt strong powers start to rise from the direction of the temple. He now was running, wanting to find out who the source could be.

"Someone's coming." Kagome said.

"Really? I haven't even sensed anything yet." Ikuko said, walking up next to her cousin.

A few moments later, Inuki confirmed. "Yes. It's Hiei." She said.

"He's the demon in black and green right?" Kagome said. "He's alone. Kurama isn't with him."

Ikuko smirked at Kagome. "What brought that little bit of information out?"

Kagome blushed. "Nothing, just stating a fact."

A few seconds later and the said demon appeared in the clearing. Kagome, sensing his wild and raging aura, she called upon her miko bow and arrow, aiming it at his chest.

Inuki approached him. "Hiei. What can I do for you today?" She asked, smiling.

"I felt a presence." He answered. "I don't suppose it was that onna hanyou over there?"

Kagome glared at him. "Do ALL demons have horrible manners? I have a name! It's KA-GO-ME! What is so hard about that?" She seethed.

Shippo, who was still at Kagome's side, looked up at her. "Oka-san, his scent…" Shippo warned.

Kagome did, and snarled. "Tell me, Hiei, why is it that you smell of the demon Naraku?"

Ikuko and Inuki stepped aside, watching as the events unfolded. Like mother, like daughter, both were getting amused by the scene.

Hiei snapped. "How do you know of him? And its none of your business."

Shippo stuck his tongue out at Hiei. Kagome replied. "Actually, it is. It's my job as the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama to destroy Naraku and his incarnations."

Hiei sprung towards her, but Kagome was quicker and erected a shield. He bounced back with shock. "I am not his incarnation, hanyou." Hiei spit.

"Then why do you smell of him?"

"Because he is my grandfather, bitch!" Hiei growled.

Kagome's anger suddenly dissipated, and Shippo looked on with interest. "Who is your mother, Kanna or Kagura?" She asked with a genuine smile.

"What's it to you?"

Kagome smirked. "Because I happen to be friends with them. I saved them."

"You lie. My mother Kanna has told me of stories. The only two nigen with miko powers they knew lived in Sengoku Jidai."

"That's where we are from!" Shippo pointed out, jumping on Kagome's shoulder.

Hiei lunged at them again, but was again deflected by Kagome's barrier. "If I lie, then ask your mother, next time you see her, what the name of the miko who saved her and Kagura from Naraku was and freed them from his control even when he lived."

"I know the name. A Priestess Kagome."

Kagome nodded. "I am she." For proof, she brought forth her part of the Shikon Jewel.

"She doesn't lie, Hiei." Inuki cut in. "She is who she says. My niece and your mother's savior are one and the same."

Hiei snarled. "That doesn't mean that I like her. I'm leaving. I just came to tell you, Inuki, that the 'baby' wants a report."

Inuki nodded. Hiei took one last look at Kagome, and left.

Ikuko erupted in laughter. "That was so great! Kagome, don't tell me that you didn't enjoy that!"

Shippo looked up at his laughing mother. "It actually, was fun. I wonder if that is why Sesshomaru always acted that way. Did he ever leave and laugh at InuYasha's actions?" Shippo hung his head at his mother's words.

Kagome looked down at Shippo. "Maybe we should go visit Sesshomaru now, ne, Shippo?" She asked.

Kurama walked casually up the temple steps, his hands in his front pockets. A few birds flew overhead, one almost making his mark on the red-head, if you know what I mean.

(**_Stupid birds_**.) Shuichi snapped.

Kurama mumbled about grumpy inner-demons as he walked across the courtyard. As he did, he noticed Ikuko spot him and her confused face.

"Good morning, Ikuko." Kurama greeted.

"Kurama! Morning. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Keeping your lovely cousin company while you and Yuske go on your date."

Ikuko's face paled. "That's right. Kagome left to go visit with Sesshomaru."

"Who's Sesshomaru?" He asked, curious. He knew damn well who he was, but he was going to act like wasn't.

"Oh, Sesshomaru TaiYoukai. They go way back, and Kagome is friends with both Sesshomaru and his wife, Rin." Ikuko stated.

"Of course. Well, then, I'll come back later." Kurama turned and left, deep in thought.

_(What's going on here?)_ Shuichi asked.

"Sesshomaru, please." Kagome said, smiling at the maid that answered the door.

The feeble house maid looked at her. "You're name, ma'am?"

"Higurashi, Higurashi Kagome, and my kit, Shippo." She answered.

The maid nodded, and let her in. "Wait here, please." She said, disappearing up the stairs and down a hall. Kagome and Shippo didn't fail to notice the look on the maid's face what she mentioned her name. Kagome picked Shippo up, balancing him on her hip. "Wow, Sesshomaru sure knows how to decorate a house." Kagome mumbled.

"It's not a house, mama, it's a palace!" Shippo said, looking around anxiously.

"He still lives for perfection." She mumbled.

"You get use to it." Came a giggling voice.

Kagome and Shippo turned to look at the stair case where a beautiful woman was walking down. She adorned a luxurious silk kimono, and her hair was glowing with shine. She had a face of innocence, and the smile of an anxious child. "You look exactly the same, Kagome-chan." She said.

Kagome studied the woman, confusion written on her face. "No way. Is that really you, Rin?" She asked.

Shippo let out a gasp. "That's not Rin! Rin is my age, not that age!" He whined.

The woman, Rin, laughed. "Actually, Shippo, it is me. When Sesshomaru chose me as his Mate, out souls joined, and I gained the same lifetime as his, not being able to pass until he does." She said. She smiled and gave them each a hug. "Its great to see you both." She said.

"All I can think of to say is…wow. You have to tell me everything, I have so many questions-" Kagome began.

"Not now."

Kagome and Shippo jumped. The recognition of the voice caused a mental image of a very pissed off, but still poised, Sesshomaru the Killer appeared. They turned around slowly.

However, when they turned around, what they had expected was not the image that met them. Who they did see was a slightly older looking Sesshomaru, with his long hair tied at the base of his neck, and in a white business suit. Instead of his armor and swords, a briefcase was at his side, and he was wearing leather shoes. His markings were still bold, and he still held his infamous glare.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome all but squeaked.

"Sess, behave. After all, we haven't seen them in so long." Rin said playfully. "Besides, if the children see you like that, you'll scare them."

"You have children? Hanyou children?" Shippo blurted out in shock, before smacking his paw over his mouth in hopes that Sesshomaru did not hear him.

"What of it, kit?" He snapped.

Shippo quivered, and clung to Kagome. "That's enough." Kagome told the Youkai, in a stern, motherly voice.

"So, Miko. I see you have survived." Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"You're trying to scare them on purpose, aren't you. Arrogant youkai." Rin said with a smile.

"Go check on the children, Mate, and meet us in the study." Sesshomaru said.

"Fine, if you're going to play that way…" She said, giving him a kiss before walking away.

"That was just creepy." Shippo mumbled to Kagome.

"Shh." She warned him.

Sesshomaru turned to one of the maids. "Send for Jakken."

The maid bowed low. "Hai, milord." Sesshomaru began to walk off, and Kagome followed him, still holding Shippo, so that she wouldn't get ditched. They soon arrived in front of a large wooden door, and followed the Western Lord inside. They sat on one of the couches available, Sesshomaru rifling through papers as he emptied his brief case.

"I assume you have many questions." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes." Kagome answered.

"That's unfortunate. Because of events that have not happened yet, and the fact that you travel through the Bone Eaters Well, you must not know of what happened in the past regarding your friends and the future that is the past." He said.

Shippo was so confused his eyes were cross-eyed. "Nani?" He whispered.

"I will, however, out of the gratitude of my heart, tell you what I decide to tell you. You will not ask for more information nor try to pry it out of my Mate or any one else, is that understood?" He said, the killer that they knew coming out.

Kagome nodded dumbly.

"Good." He answered. "Start by taking off those ridiculous human disguises." He said.

Kagome and Shippo stuck their tongue out simultaneously before they took off their bracelets.

"How cute!" Rin said, walking into the room. She walked over and took a seat across from Kagome and Shippo. "You know, there are a lot of youkai in this Era. I'm sure you've probably guessed that the reason you could never sense them was because they hide themselves, too." Rin added.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

"Anyway," Sesshomaru continued, "I'm sure that you are wondering about my half-brother."

Kagome clenched her hands at her sides. (I already know.) She thought.

Sesshomaru watched her. Rin and himself knew that she already knew, but it would have to be confirmed.

"He followed Kikyo."

Kagome looked down, unknown that they all looked at her in sympathy. "I know." Shippo looked up sadly at his mom, wishing that he could have stopped her heartache. InuYasha was so stupid! Shippo took one of her hands in his two small ones and cuddled into her stomach.

"However, we also know that you are a hanyou." Rin said with a secretive smile. "Come on, now! Take off those bracelets, I want to see how pretty Kagome-chan is!" Oh yes indeed, in many ways Rin will always be that little girl she had once saved.

Kagome cheered up at this thought, and removed the bracelets. Her hair turned blood red, her ears sprang up to life, and her tail curled around her waist.

"Well, it's an improvement from being human." Sesshomaru grumbled.

BONK

"Oh, sorry, darling! I don't know how my show hit your head. Would you mind if you give that back to me, dear?"

Shippo was laughing so hard that he was crouched over, holding his stomach. Sesshomaru gave him one of his well-known glares.

It was late at night, or early in the morning, when Kagome and Shippo returned to her Aunt's Shrine. They had stayed late, talking about everything, though it was mostly Rin and Kagome. Shippo had fallen asleep, so Kagome decided that it would be time to go back. Rin hugged her, telling her that she had missed her so much, and she better come visit more often. Sesshomaru just gave her a nod, and told her to choose carefully, whatever that meant.

The moon shone in her hair as she leapt through the trees to the Shrine, wanting to stay hidden in case any late-night visitors where around. She found that her tail was almost like a third leg, helping her keep her balance. She landed in the middle of the courtyard, not sensing anyone around.

As she walked around the corner, however, she stopped dead in her tracks. In front of the door to the living quarters was Kurama, leaning against the wall. Kagome hugged Shippo closer to her, her heartbeat accelerating as her eyes locked with his.

"Kagome?"

Kagome spun around, eyes wide. "Kurama, what are you doing here?" She asked, taking a step back to hide in the shadows. It was only a little more than obvious that she wasn't human!

Kurama held up his hands. "Kagome, wait! It's ok. I won't hurt you or Shippo." He said.

Kagome relaxed. He came toward her, smiling. "It's alright." He said. He looked her up and down, and damn! Kurama had to do everything he could not to become horny, or to let Shuichi try anything.

"You're a hanyou. A kitsune." He said, smiling.

"Hai." She said, moving passed him to her room.

He followed her. He watched as she placed Shippo on the bed and tucked him in. "And he's a youkai kitsune." He continued.

She nodded, and walked back out again, leaving the door ajar so as to still keep an eye on him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Kurama raised his eyebrow. "We had a date, remember?"

Kagome's mouth dropped open, realization hitter her harder than a ton of bricks. "Oh, Kurama, I'm so sorry! I had to-"

"Visit, Sesshomaru, I know. Ikuko told me." Kurama added. "What did you need to see him for?"

"Oh, just to catch up on old times. I've known him for… a while. I used to kinda work with his brother."

"I see." Kurama added. "You know, you can relax." He said. He smiled at Kagome, who was more nervous that she ever had been in her life. "You know, one of the reasons that I am a Spirit Detective is because I am a Kitsune, too." He told her.

Kagome looked at him. "You don't look it." She said.

"He's inside me. I can't really explain it more than that." Kurama added, sighing.

He watched Kagome as she thought for a moment. "Is that why your aura changes to that of a whole different person sometimes?" She asked.

"Yes. He tends to be sex-oriented. He can't get it out of our mind, especially around you." Kurama answered.

Kagome blushed. She looked down at her lap, her cheeks almost as red as her hair. She felt a cool, yet warm hand cup her face, and force her to look into emerald green eyes. "That was a hint." He said.

"Of what?" She asked, her eyes shining with the reflection of the moon.

"Kagome, I can't explain it… well, not in words anyway." Kurama said. Before she could even think about what he meant, he took his lips with hers.

WOOH HOOH!

How was that for the next chapter?

Short, I know, I'm sorry. But I have another one to add with this one!

Sorry for the wait – THEY KISSED – AGAIN!

Please remember to review!

I love you all!

I GRADUATE IN THREE MONTHS! SWEET!

Sandreline


	6. One Hell of a Kiss!

**For Better or Worse**

_By: Sandreline_

Hey everyone. You get a 2-for-1 update today! I hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to let me know what you think in a review!

**Chapter 6: One hell of a kiss…**

_He watched Kagome as she thought for a moment. "Is that why your aura changes to that of a whole different person sometimes?" She asked._

"_Yes. He tends to be sex-oriented. He can't get it out of our mind, especially around you." Kurama answered._

_Kagome blushed. She looked down at her lap, her cheeks almost as red as her hair. She felt a cool, yet warm hand cup her face, and force her to look into emerald green eyes. "That was a hint." He said._

"_Of what?" She asked, her eyes shining with the reflection of the moon._

"_Kagome, I can't explain it… well, not in words anyway." Kurama said. Before she could even think about what he meant, he took his lips with hers._

At first, Kagome was surprised, but soon fell into the kiss. It was just as passionate as their first, if not even more. His fingers caressed her cheek before moving to the back of the neck to press her mouth closer. She pushed against him, the feeling of her breast on his chest making him harden. As if the intensity of the kiss wasn't enough. His tongue soon slipped inside her mouth, fighting briefly for control, which he won. Slowly, he pulled away, but staring into each other with need as they lightly panted.

It was silent. A bunny ran across the courtyard, catching their attention. It was silent for a few moments, but it was a comfortable silence. They again turned their attention to each other.

Kagome blushed. "Why do I feel this emotion for you, when I hardly even know you?" She asked, trying to stop her body from molesting him. Maybe it had to do with being a demon now, and wanting to Mate?

"I don't know, but I do know how you feel. I seem to be connected to you." Kurama didn't need to look down at his lap to know that he was bulging out of his pants. "Maybe we should get to know each other?" He asked.

"Ok." She said, before jumping on him and starting another searing hot kiss. Kurama soon turned the tables, leaning over her as his penis impatiently pressed against her warm hips. Kami, did he never need her!

They broke apart, again looking at each other. "So, do you have a favorite legend?" Kagome asked. Kurama laughed.

"Momma!" Shippo said, shaking Kagome's shoulders gently.

"Momma, it's past noon." He kept talking, trying to wake her up.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes flew open, and she sat up, knocking Shippo to the floor.

"Nani?" She asked in disbelief.

"Oka-san, daijobu desu ka?" (Are you ok?) Shippo asked, sitting up as if nothing had happened.

"Hai, daijobu." She responded. "I was just up late, that's all." She responded. She looked at the clock. It really was past noon.

However, next to the clock, there was a note.

_Sweetest Dreams!_

Kagome smiled. She and Kurama had talked for at least another hour, mostly about their history and interests. Kurama had actually remembered a lot about her from their first date, and had inquired if she would think it ok if on their next date, they took Shippo. Kagome seemed to like him even more. He wasn't scorning Shippo as most men – especially youkai and hanyou, would do. She had told him about the basics of Sengoku Jidai, and he had told her about his job as a Detective. They had a lot in common. She must have fallen asleep on him, and he brought her inside.

"Oka-san?" Shippo asked. Kagome had a smile on her face and a dazed look in her eyes. Shippo knew that she was thinking deeply about something. He looked at the note and smiled. Kagome was finally over InuYasha.

"Momma, I'm hungry." He said.

"OK, just give me moment to take a quick shower. Actually, you need to clean up, too. Let's go take a bath. You can use the bubbles."

"Yay!" Shippo cheered, racing to the bathroom. However, on his way, he found Ikuko, and couldn't wait to tell her the news.

"Aunty Ikuko!" He said, running up to her. "Momma has an admirer!" He said. "She had a note this morning!"

Ikuko smiled. "What did it say?"

"It said, 'Sweetest dreams'." He told her. "Momma and I are taking a quick bath. Ask her about it later. Momma's finally over InuYasha!" He said happily.

While Shippo bounded away, Ikuko thought to herself. "I wonder if it has anything to do with a certain red-head staying at the Shrine till all hours of the night." She silently cheered.

"Don't kill the messenger!"

Shippo hid behind Ikuko as Kagome gave him a death glare. Ikuko had just confronted her cousin on the note, and Kagome knew who to blame.

"Come on, tell me!" Ikuko pleaded.

"No way!" Kagome said, sitting down and eating the leftover breakfast.

"I'm calling Yuske, he'll find out for me." Ikuko continued, not giving into defeat.

"Dude, come on! What happened?" Yuske's voice urged over the phone.

"You realize I get very cranky when I don't get much sleep?" The sleepy red-head said into the microphone of the cordless.

"You're a demon, you'll live. So, any juicy details?" Yuske asked. "I heard that Kagome hasn't stopped smiling." He added, almost to bait the other man.

"Goodnight, Yuske." Kurama said before hanging up.

(_So, she hasn't stopped smiling, huh?)_ Shuichi piped up.

(Go to sleep.)

Shippo watched his mom, hidden behind a bush as she practiced more with her Miko arrow. "Poor Oka-san. She's upset about something." He said out loud.

"About what?" Ikuko asked.

Shippo's face turned white as he jumped a foot in the air. He was sure that his heart had leapt out of his chest. "What are you doing here? This is my spot!" Shippo said.

"Well, excuse me for checking on you!" She said. "Since I at least know you're heart is working fine – because I can hear it – I'll just go back inside now. Ta ta!" She said before walking back to the temple.

When she left, Shippo turned to watch his mother again, only to come a few inches from her face.

"Are you spying on me?"

"AHH!" He cried, again jumping.

"For future reference, Shippo, next time you spy on someone, make sure to whisper." She told him. "I'll count to five before I start chasing you." She warned.

He ran.

"One… two… five!" She called out.

Kagome laughed as she began to chase her adopted kit around. They were both in their true forms, making the game more complicated, but more fun at the same time. However, after a whirl of wind, there were about a dozen Shippo's running around.

"That trick won't help you for long!" She told him. She knew her kit too well. He had probably hidden behind some bush while his copies made of his fox magic ran amuck. She looked around and spotted a furry tail just barely sticking out from a full bush. She picked him up by his tail.

"Boo?"

Kagome jumped at the unexpected voice, not holding Shippo to her chest as they screamed in unison at the surprise.

"Kurama!" She said, smiling happily.

"Hello. Sorry to scare you." He said, smiling back at her.

(_Yes, you did. She has one hell of an ass_!) Shuichi noted, again.

"Having fun?" Kurama added.

"Yes. I was just teaching Shippo the punishment-of-spying-on-mom game." Kagome said. She set him down. "Shippo, this is Kurama. He's a… friend of mine. Kuarama, this is my kit, Shippo."

Kurama knelt down and smiled at him. "Hey. Your mom's told me a lot about you."

Shippo waited for a moment, smelling his scent. "She always does. I'm Shippo." He said. Kurama offered his hand and Shippo took it, not quite sure what to do, but Kurama gently moved it up and down. Kagome gave a smile. Shippo turned to look up at her. "He's ok." He said.

She laughed. "Nice to have your permission." She told him, rubbing his head.

"Anytime." He mumbled.

"Shippo, maybe if you could convince your mom to say yes, I would like to take you all out to lunch." Kurama said. "Perhaps even an amusement park?"

Shippo, who had heard about the park, suddenly became excited. "Momma, momma! Please!" He said. "Could we go?"

Kagome smiled. "Toss in dinner and you've got yourself a deal."

"Dinner it is." Kurama agreed.

"Yay!" Shippo cried.

Another short chapter, I know. But that just means that I'll write the next one now after I take a break and update a THIRD with this one and the last one!

PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

Sandreline


	7. The Amusment Park Amusement

**For Better or Worse**

_By: Sandreline Moon_

Hi everyone! Not only am I now legal and have officially graduated high school, but HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER!

I'm so sorry for not updating in so pain-stakingly long, but with senior finals and graduation… I got busy. But its now summer, so never fear! Another chapter is here!

_**OK – I have a few things I would like to point out concerning the story: **_

I KNOW that Kagome's cousin Ikuko is dating Yuske, and that she is not the correct character. **Please return to the first chapter concerning characters.** Unfortuently, because I am rusty with my YuYu Hakusho, I KNOW that she is the wrong character and that she has the right name. However, I needed a character to fit my story, and I couldn't remember her name. The same thing goes for Kurama/Shucichi. I am so sorry if I have offended anyone, but I wanted to make this point clear because many of you have written to me in reviews.

2) For all of you that HAVE reviewed – **Thank you so much! I love you all!**

**Flame Ivy Moon**

**Jingleby**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori**

**Serenity Maxwell**

**JoWashington**

**SkyUnicorn**

**Crissimon**

**MysticalFlame**

**HelKatz**

**Anime-lover-forever2007**

**LynGreenTea**

**Rising Skies**

**Hopelessly Hopeful**

**Saturn-Fox**

**Azngirl165**

**AngelShippo**

**BloodCherry**

**Shadow Miko**

**Amisha the Elemental Sorceress**

And now, on to the next chapter!

**Chapter 7: The Amusement Park Amusement**

"_Boo?"_

_Kagome jumped at the unexpected voice, not holding Shippo to her chest as they screamed in unison at the surprise._

"_Kurama!" She said, smiling happily._

"_Hello. Sorry to scare you." He said, smiling back at her._

_(Yes, you did. She has one hell of an ass!) Shuichi noted, again._

"_Having fun?" Kurama added._

"_Yes. I was just teaching Shippo the punishment-of-spying-on-mom game." Kagome said. She set him down. "Shippo, this is Kurama. He's a… friend of mine. Kurama, this is my kit, Shippo."_

_Kurama knelt down and smiled at him. "Hey. Your mom's told me a lot about you."_

_Shippo waited for a moment, smelling his scent. "She always does. I'm Shippo." He said. Kurama offered his hand and Shippo took it, not quite sure what to do, but Kurama gently moved it up and down. Kagome gave a smile. Shippo turned to look up at her. "He's ok." He said._

_She laughed. "Nice to have your permission." She told him, rubbing his head._

"_Anytime." He mumbled._

"_Shippo, maybe if you could convince your mom to say yes, I would like to take you all out to lunch." Kurama said. "Perhaps even an amusement park?"_

_Shippo, who had heard about the park, suddenly became excited. "Momma, momma! Please!" He said. "Could we go?"_

_Kagome smiled. "Toss in dinner and you've got yourself a deal."_

"_Dinner it is." Kurama agreed._

"_Yay!" Shippo cried._

When they arrived at the amusement park, Shippo couldn't believe his eyes… even if his nose did hurt him. There was a gross, acidy smell in the air, one that he could smell even with his human-disguised nose. It was coming from a ride that was spinning many humans in a circle very fast. Shippo decided he didn't want to ride on that one…

Kagome had explained to him many of the rides, and some of the games. He was anxious to go on a rollercoaster, and asked Kagome to point it out to him so he knew what it looked like.

"It's over there, Shippo. See it?" She asked him, picking up the kit and pointed to the tall, winding tracks with the cars flying down.

"That's it?" He asked. "It looks like some kind of snake youkai." He said.

Kagome and Kurama laughed. "Well, I say we get some Churros. I can smell them… they are so deliciously close…" Kagome whimpered. Kurama smiled, and took one of her hands as he led her down the strip.

"Oka-san, what's a Churro?" Shippo asked, his curiously innocent eyes looking up at her.

"Remember the sticks of sweetbread with cinnamon that I brought back one after the Sakura blossoming festival?" She asked.

Shippo's eyes lit up. "Hai! Is that a Churro?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, it is!" She said. While she had been talking to her adopted son, Kurama had gone ahead and bought three of them. When the adult kitsune handed the sweet smelling food to the eager Shippo, he laughed.

As they munched down the bread, they decided to play in some of the prize games. Kagome wasn't the best at throwing darts, but when she did pop one of the paint-filled balloons, she clapped her hands happily even though she didn't get a prize. While she had been doing that, Kurama was teaching Shippo how to knock the bottles with baseballs in the next booth over.

"Just take it, and throw it towards the bottles. You want to let it go when your arm reaches about here…" He said, showing him. Kurama threw one of the balls, and knocked over 4. "Here, you try. Maybe you can win your mom a prize." He said.

"Yeah!" Shippo said. He eagerly took the baseballs and started to throw them. It was easier when he pretended that he was throwing his fox magic. He played two more rounds, and cheered happily when the man running the booth said that he could pick any prize he wanted.

"I want the big kitty! The white one, Oka-chan loves those!" Shippo said, pointing.

As the man got the kitty for him, Kagome came over. "Hey, how did you two make out?" She asked.

Kurama smiled. "Shippo has something for you."

Shippo held up the kitty, which was larger than him. "Here, Momma! I won this for you!"

Kagome smiled, her eyes widening. "Wow, Shippo! Thank you so much, sweetie! You won this? You did such a good job!" She said, giving her son a hug. She held Shippo as they walked around more, her present in the other hand, and Kurama with his arm loosely around her waist.

(_The kit's not bad. He's smarter than he looks, even if he does act a bit young.) _His inner self mentioned.

(That's because Kagome melt's at that. He makes her smile that way, with how cute he is.) He replied.

They continued on. They took Shippo on the rollercoaster, who was scared at first, but quickly fell in love with it. They took him on it one more time, before promising that they would bring him back after they tried a few more rides. Kagome let him try cotton candy – which ended up in a big mess, not to mention one sugar-fueled kitsune.

"Kagome, do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel?" Kurama asked.

"Sure!" She answered.

"What's that?" Shippo asked.

Kagome pointed to the giant rotating wheel of metal. "That's a Ferris Wheel. You sit in one of those rotating boxes and when you get up to the very top, you can see far away." She said.

Shippo shook his head. "I don't want to go on that one. Could I go ride the roller coaster again?" He asked.

Kagome frowned. "I don't know Shippo… I don't want someone taking you from me." She said worriedly.

"Oka-san! I'm a youkai! I can take care of myself, please?" He asked.

Kagome was about to turn down, when Kurama came in. "Here. If anything does happen, push this button. It's my walkie-talkie cell phone. Yuske or one of my other friends will pick up, and they will find us." He said.

Shippo smiled. "Momma, please? I'll push the button!" He said.

Kagome gave a slight nod. "Ok, but only because I really want to go on the Ferris Wheel and you can take care of yourself like the big, strong youkai that you are." She said.

"Your being sarcastic." The boy replied, using a word that she had taught him.

"Yup!" She said. "Be careful!" She told him as he scampered off.

Kurama took her hand, and they waited in line. Soon, they stepped into the cart, and it slowly brought them to the top.

"Kurama, I just wanted to thank you for everything that you have done. This was a lot of fun and I like spending time with you and Shippo adores you…"

Kurama laughed, interrupting her rambling. "It's my pleasure, Kagome. I just wanted to be with you. As for Shippo, he's a cute kid, and he is protective of you."

"Yes… that's comes from living in Sengoku Jidai." She said.

Kurama took on of her hands in his, and used his other hand to tilt her chin to look into her eyes – which were surrounded by a slight blush. "It just shows that you're the kind of person that everyone just falls in love with instantly – including my self."

That caused the blush on her cheeks to darken, and Kurama leaned closer, so that their noses were just gently touching. "I've fallen for you." He said, before grasping her lips with his own.

Electricity sparked when their lips met, creating almost a magnetic pull. Kagome immediately responded to the kiss, sliding her arms up and around his neck. His own arms coiled around her thin waist, pulling her she that she was, well, sitting in his lap – not that she noticed. His chiseled muscles pressed against her breast, and Kurama nipped her neck. That nip caused a shock to run through her body, allowing a gasp of a moan to escape.

Of course, by now the ride was over, and they stood to get out, Kagome's faced flushed and Kurama envisioning a nasty vision to keep this erection down.

(_Is she hot or what? She knows how to get me up_!) Shuichi purred.

(Shut it.)

"Have fun Momma?" Shippo asked when he bound up to them.

"Yes. The view was very pretty." Kagome said.

(_Yeah – the view down her shirt when she pressed against us was very pretty_.) Shuichi added.

However, Shippo had seen the whole thing. Ikuko had told him that the Ferris Wheel was a very romantic ride, and he wanted to see what would happen, and see if his mom really was over Inu-trasha. From what he saw, she was. Shippo was so happy – he liked Kurama, and he treated him nice, taking him and Kagome out and everything…

Kurama's arm was around Kagome's waist as they walked, her one arm doing the same to him, and the other holding Shippo's hand. They spend the rest of the day having fun. A sparkle returned to Kagome's eyes that had died, and Shippo was very happy to see it back.

**TWANG**

_SHWOOP_

PING

Kagome was firing arrows for practice the next day, both her and Shippo in their true forms. Shippo was next to her, with a miniature version of a bow as he tried to do it himself. "Make sure to not whip yourself with the string when you let it go." Kagome reminded him.

"I won't, Oka-san." He said. He took one of the bows Kagome gave him and set it in the bow as she instructed. He held it up to take aim, and for Kagome to make sure it was right. Kagome knelt next to him, adjusting his finger slightly. "Ok, now pull it back so that your hand touched your cheek at the corner of your eye…" He did so. "… take aim. Remember you loose one inch for every three feet that the arrow flies, so make sure to aim a bit higher. Now, pull it back to your ear – this time not touching your face. Check your aim…" She watched as he did so. "Great, Shippo! Now, let it go."

He did, and it flew. However, his muscled weren't used to the movement, and didn't have any strength built up. The arrow flew and hit the ground, barely touching the target at the base.

"Shippo, that was great for a first try! Look, it landed right in the middle. It could have been a bullseye!" She said.

"But I didn't do it." He said, dejectedly.

"Shippo, do you want to know the first time _I_ shot an arrow?" She asked.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I broke the Shikon No Tama." She said. "You did a marvelous job." Sure enough, that brought a smile to his lips, though small. "I'll keep practicing, Momma."

"Good boy." She said. "When we are done here, you can show me how to do Fox Fire."

That night after dinner, Shippo and Kagome stayed up playing videogames with Ikuko, since Inuki had a meeting with some friends. Shippo had fallen asleep, so Ikuko left them to go to bed. Kagome brought Shippo to bed, and pulled the covers over him. She was already dressed in a short black nightgown, her tail hanging down behind her. She made a mental note to wear skirts or short dresses when she returned to Sengoku Jidai in her true form – she didn't have to cut holes in her clothes for her tail!

As she was about to climb into bed, she felt a presence calling out to her. Shivers ran up to tail and spine, and she spun around. Her ears were perked at the top of her head, she lengthened her claws. She wasn't sure what it was, but it wasn't going to hurt Shippo.

Kagome slid silently outside, ears swiveling and her senses on high alert. Her tail was swaying, and she could feel her fur on the back of her legs. Then, she relaxed. It was Kurama.

"Come out, I know you're there." She said, her tail still swaying, although now seductively. She didn't know it, but her body started to send out a very alluring scent.

Kurama, his eyes tinted red, came out. He went right up to her, Kagome smiling with pride. "Hey." He said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Kurama ignored her question, and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her desperately. Shuichi was in control – when Kurama smelled her scent and saw what she was wearing, he lost control. He pressed Kagome against the back of a tree, his hands coming to roam her stomach and chest. Kagome moaned, running her hands down his back, gently rubbing her claws in.

He broke from her, breathing heavy. "Kagome…" He gasped. He leaned against her, nuzzling her neck as a very hard, throbbing part of his body rubbed against her thigh.

"Was there something you came here for besides this?" She asked, trying to remain calm.

Kurama broke through for control, as much as he wanted to finish, he did have news. "Argh…" He growled. "Yes, I do. I have to leave tomorrow, along with the other detectives. Something's come up… I don't know when I will be back."

Kagome froze. "But I'm only here for one more month…" She said.

Kurama laughed. "That doesn't matter, I have my own place in Tokyo, remember?"

Relief washed over Kagome. She had forgotten. "When will you be back?" She asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes these things take a day, sometimes a year."

Kagome's heart shattered. "A _year?_"

"I won't be gone that long, I swear it. But the 'baby' said that it was important. I have to go…"

Kagome bit her lip. She wanted him to stay. "Shippo's going to miss you."

"I'll miss Shippo."

"I'm going to miss you." She said, looking up into his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you more." He said, grabbing her in another searing hot kiss.

They stayed that way for a while, kissing and muttering to each other. However, after an hour, he had to leave to meet Yuske, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Kagome walked with him to the steps.

"Hurry back."

"I will."

He leaned in to kiss her cheek, however, before he did, he said, "I like that outfit you have… it is gorgeous. I hope you wear it again soon." Kagome blushed, and watched as he left.

It had been three weeks since they had left, and Kagome was getting worried. If Kurama didn't return in time, she had no way of finding him in Tokyo. Was this how her family felt every time she ran off to the past? Not knowing if she would be coming home or dead?

"Are they gone this long often?" Kagome asked.

"Depends." Ikuko said. "I hate it when Yuske's gone, but there is nothing that we can do about it. The only thing that keeps me happy is knowing that he is helping the world, and that he will return soon."

Kagome sighed. "But Shippo and I return to Tokyo in a few days." She said.

"Don't worry, cousin dearest." She said. "He won't let you go that easy – though his fan club might try and kill you. In the mean time, you've mastered all of your youkai powers in your spare time!" She encouraged.

While Kurama had been away, Kagome and Shippo had been training hard with Inuki. Shippo had gotten a lot stronger and had many new abilities, and had even grown! Kagome's miko powers were completely trained, and she could now jump just as high as InuYasha!

"Yeah. I can't wait to show my friends. Now I can help fight, and not just sit on the sidelines anymore." She said.

"So," Ikuko said, "Since there is nothing else to do, why don't the two of us hanyou's take your kit and go shopping?"

Kagome smiled. "Alright."

Ok, so it was a short chapter, but it's a chapter! Without the intro, its 8 pages long, so yeah… I hope you guys enjoy! I'll be updating again tomorrow or Thursday! (Depends on when I get my truck back from the shop, since I was stupid and left my notebook in there. I did this chapter off the top of my head…)

I hope everyone enjoyed! Please don't forget to review- that's how I know what you guys want to read!

Much love-

_Sandreline_


	8. A Reunion of Mates

**For Better or Worse**

**By: **_Sandreline _

Hi everyone! Glad I'm updating so soon!

It made me so happy to hear that you all loved the story… even if I had to do it off the top of my head.

ON THAT NOTE – I am missing a this chapter as well… Sorry! It's a good thing I remember it…. Kinda…

So, here it is!

**Special thanks to:**

**Rising Skies**

**Serenity Maxwell**

**Vixen of the Flame**

**Anime-lover-Forever2007**

**Hopelessly Hopeful**

**LynGreenTea**

**Sky Unicorn**

**IchikoKitstuneKoumori**

**Blood Cherry**

**Shadow Miko**

**KawaiiKoneko89**

**HellChaosAngle**

**Chapter 8: A Reunion of Mates**

"_Are they gone this long often?" Kagome asked._

"_Depends." Ikuko said. "I hate it when Yuske's gone, but there is nothing that we can do about it. The only thing that keeps me happy is knowing that he is helping the world, and that he will return soon."_

_Kagome sighed. "But Shippo and I return to Tokyo in a few days." She said._

"_Don't worry, cousin dearest." She said. "He won't let you go that easy – though his fan club might try and kill you. In the mean time, you've mastered all of your youkai powers in your spare time!" She encouraged._

_While Kurama had been away, Kagome and Shippo had been training hard with Inuki. Shippo had gotten a lot stronger and had many new abilities, and had even grown! Kagome's miko powers were completely trained, and she could now jump just as high as InuYasha!_

"_Yeah. I can't wait to show my friends. Now I can help fight, and not just sit on the sidelines anymore." She said._

"_So," Ikuko said, "Since there is nothing else to do, why don't the two of us hanyou's take your kit and go shopping?"_

_Kagome smiled. "Alright."_

**8888888888888888888**

Kagome looked around one more time, making sure that she didn't forget anything. It wouldn't matter if she did, because her aunt would just mail it to her, but still. "Shippo, are you ready?" She called.

"Hai oka-san!" He answered, walking in with his little backpack on. He was ready to go. "Oka-san, do you think Kurama will come visit in Tokyo?" He asked.

Kagome laughed. "Shippo, we don't leave till morning. You can take your backpack off, silly." She said. She took it from him and brought it to the corner where the rest of their luggage was. "And since we don't leave till the morning, there is still the chance that he will see us tonight." She said, hoping beyond hope that she was right.

"I hope so. I like him. He would be the coolest otou-san." He said, wondering if Kagome would take the hint.

"I'm glad you like him, sweetie." She said. "Now, why don't you go see Aunt Inuki and Ikuko for a bit before you go to bed, ne?" She told him.

"Ok!" He said, his tail wagging happily as he bound off.

Kagome stood up, sighing as she looked around. "As much as I love the peace that I've had here, I've really missed Sengoku Jidai." Kagome walked outside, her ears twitching from the breeze that tickled them.

Suddenly, her ears perked. "YUSKE!" She heard Ikuko call happily from the other side of the temple.

Her eyes widened. If Yuske was back, that meant…

Kagome went to turn around and came smack into a rock hard wall. "Ow…" She wimpered, holding her nose, her eyes pinched shut.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" She heard a velvet voice asked.

She looked up, and bright smile on her face. "Kurama!" She cried out, leaping on him.

His arms went around her waist, holding her close as he inhaled her scent deeply. He could still faintly smell himself on her, and this please him deeply. "Kagome, I've missed you! I was afraid I wouldn't make it back in time…" He said, nuzzling her neck.

"You weren't the only one! I leave in the morning!" She said, pulling back and looking into his eyes.

"No, _we_ leave in the morning. I'm going with you. Maybe." He said with the faintest, but most adorable blush brushing his cheeks.

"Maybe?" She asked.

"It all depends."

"On what?" She asked, her eyes never leaving his as they slowly leaned into to each other.

"Your answer to my question."

"What question?" She asked.

_(Ask her you lack-wit! Don't play games! Now isn't the time!) _His inner demon raged.

"Kagome, I know we… this… our relation is new… Fuck, this sounded much better in my head." He cursed to himself.

Kagome laughed. "Just say it."

Kurama leaned his head on hers, looking at her eyes. Her tail swayed slowly behind her. SOME part of her had to move, this waiting was killing her!

"Kagome, the moment I laid eyes on you on that bus, I knew you were the one for me. We haven't known each other long, but life doesn't wait, and I know that you and I are suppose to be together- just thinking about you drives me crazy. Please, be my life-mate. Please say that you'll be mine forever."

Kagome had the largest, happiest smile that any one could possible imagine. "YES!" She cried, clinging tighter to him and she kissed him.

Kurama purred, pressing her body against him. He pulled them back into her room, knowing that the door was locked from having anticipated this. His arms, which were around Kagome's waist, moved down to her thighs and lifted her legs around his waist so she was sitting on him. Kagome moaned, liking that he did that, holding on as he walked to the bed and gently laid them down so he could look down on her. Both of them had glazed eyes, filled with the love that they had for one another. Kagome couldn't explain how she fell in love with him so soon, especially after such heartache, but she was never going to regret it. "I love you, Kurama." She whispered, her voice hot.

"I love you, Kagome." He replied huskily, before leaning down to capture her lips. He nipped and pulled on her lower lips making her moan, and then went to her neck and shoulder. Kagome wreathed under him, her hips bucking slightly as his nipped her neck. "Kurama… mhmm… please…" she begged.

The kitsune continued to purr, a proud body part proving to be very hard with pleasure at her movements. "You're making it very hard for me not to ravish you…" He rasped.

"Then ravish me!" She said desperately. She had felt his hardened member between her thighs, and it made an un-known heat pool there, giving her a burst of energy.

Kurama growled, sliding one of his hands down her stomach, moving very slowly. When he reached the end of her shirt, he went back up, this time underneath the cloth. He went around and un-clasped her bra, pulling it off and Kagome nipped his skin wherever she could. He then left her shirt on, and went down to her shorts, running her fingers along the band before undoing those as well. He continued on, beneath her silk panties, to her hairless center. He purred his extra delight, before rubbing his fingers over her folds. Her heat and wetness enthralled him, causing him to pant. He slipped in first one finger, than two. Kagome was moaning. "Kurama… I need you…"

In second he ripped off the rest of her clothing as she did for his. He was over her again, her tail wrapping around one of his legs. "Kagome…"

She leaned up to kiss him, needful. "I love you, too. Please…" She whimpered. Both of their eyes were now bleeding red and their youkai were taking over. Slowly, Kurama brought his tip to her entrance, and slipped in. He stopped when he felt the top of her virgin barrier. "Kagome, if you want to stop just let me know." Kagome nodded, smiling happily at him.

"You're my first. My only one." She whispered

Kurama kissed her gently. "You are my first, my only one, forever." While she smiled up at him, he pressed into her, breaking the wall. He captured the small cry she let out with his kiss, not moving until she relaxed. However, this was easier said that done. She was so tight, her walls milking him, and he wanted to ride her so hard…

When he was about to pass out from holding back, Kagome started to buck her hips to meet his, a sign that he could now do as he pleased.

He didn't waste a moment of it. He went wild, pulling in and out, panting hard, Kagome moaning and crying out, "Harder, faster!" Her walls clamped down on him as he filled their desires. When they were reaching their climax, Kurama pulled Kagome up by her neck and bit down on the junction it made with her shoulder. Kagome did the same to him, her fangs sinking into his neck as they tasted each other's blood and mixed their salvia with it. It was too much, and with one more thrust, they climaxed together at the same time, Kurama spilling his seed into her as she milked him dry. He rolled to her side, holding her close, still inside of her and enjoying its silky wetness.

Kagome nuzzled into his chest, purring. He pulled the sheets up around them as they drifted to sleep.

**88888888888888888888**

The next morning, Kagome woke up to kisses on her neck. She yawned, and opened her eyes. "Morning, Mate."

Kagome smiled. "Morning to you, too."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Oka-san? Are you up yet?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she shrieked. "COMING!" She called out, rolling out of bed to gather her things. Kurama laughed as he dress, at a much slower pace. Before he came to Kagome, he had made sure that his things were packed and to be shipped to his place in Tokyo.

"Oka-san? Can I come in?" Shippo asked through the door.

Kagome, finished with dressing and now combing her hair, took a deep breath. "Of course!" Kurama beat her to the door, unlocking it and opening it. "Hey, kit." He said.

"Kurama!" Shippo cried, jumping up into the man's arms. "See, Momma! I told you he would come back in time!" Shippo said happily.

"Umm, yeah, about that…"Kagome said.

"Shippo, there's something your mom wants to talk to you about. I'll step-"

"No, Kurama. Please, stay." She said. Kagome looked down at Shippo and picked him up, setting him in her lap. "Shippo, I know that Kurama and I haven't been together that long and everything like that, but I was-"

"Oka-san, do I have a new Otou-san?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. He could smell what happened in the room. He was, after all, a youkai.

"You don't mind, do you?" Kagome said, blushing deeply.

Shippo looked at Kurama and then at Kagome again. "I like Kurama and I know that he loves you. I've always wanted you to be happy, Momma. I love my family."

Kagome, who was about to cry, help Shippo to her, hugging him. "Shippo, you are the most amazing kid in the world."

"I know, Momma. So is Ot- I mean, is Kurama coming with us?" He asked. "Even to Sengoku Jidai?"

Kurama caught the slip. "I would like it if you would call me Otou-san, Shippo." He said, smiling.

Kagome smiled and looked at her Mate. "Even to Sengoku Jidai." She answered.

Shippo cheered, and went to tell Ikuko and Inuki.

Kurama took Kagome's hands and made her stand up. "I've always wanted a family of my own…" He said, kissing her.

"Shippo adores you, you know."

"Good, because I adore him. Come on, we should leave soon."

**8888888888888888888**

WOO HOO!

That was hot if I do say so myself! (fans myself) I just realized that Shuichi was relatively quiet this chapter… oh well.

So, what did you all think? How's it coming out? NEXT CHAPTER SOON!

See this pretty little button – PUSH IT!

I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I

▼

Much love-

_Sandreline_


	9. Going Home

**For Better or Worse**

**By:**_ Sandreline_

Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but Chapter 9 is now here! Are you guys as excited as I am?

However, before I start the chapter, there is one this I would like to point out…

**Concerning the matter of Kurama's name in my fic and it not being correct:**

**I KNOW!** _However, _if any of you with any qualms in my writing would care to venture back to **Chapter 1** of my story, you will see that I specifically say that I don't know that much about YuYu Hak, and I still don't. _So I used the names I used with an apology and even though many of you have corrected me, it's too late to change it, and even so I am keeping to those names. _That's my story and I'm sticking to it. (starts singing "That's my Story"). **I apologize for the rant, but some of you didn't seem to read the character descriptions in the first chapter, so I have to explain.**

Thank you so much, and sorry about that!

Now, to my wonderful readers / reviewers! I love you all, as always! You guys always seem to make my day! There were so many for this chapter!

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori**

**Serenity Maxwell**

**Sky Unicorn**

**Anime-lover-forever2007**

**Lyn Green Tea**

**Shadow Miko**

**Rising Skies**

**Kawaii Koneko89**

**Kawaii girl 4 life**

**Firesoul Liz**

**Kitty**

**BloodCherry**

**Hopelessly Hopeful**

**Fire-Youkai28**

**Gracie**

**Silver Night Phoenix**

**LawnGnome05**

**Lady Shadow**

**L.M.Kitsune**

**Kat (Kitty's nee-san)**

**Mika**

Thank you SO much everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**The wedding reception part was SO not planned, but I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 9: Going Home**

"_Oka-san, do I have a new Otou-san?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. He could smell what happened in the room. He was, after all, a youkai._

"_You don't mind, do you?" Kagome said, blushing deeply._

_Shippo looked at Kurama and then at Kagome again. "I like Kurama and I know that he loves you. I've always wanted you to be happy, Momma. I love my family."_

_Kagome, who was about to cry, help Shippo to her, hugging him. "Shippo, you are the most amazing kid in the world."_

"_I know, Momma. So is Ot- I mean, is Kurama coming with us?" He asked. "Even to Sengoku Jidai?"_

_Kurama caught the slip. "I would like it if you would call me Otou-san, Shippo." He said, smiling._

_Kagome smiled and looked at her Mate. "Even to Sengoku Jidai." She answered._

_Shippo cheered, and went to tell Ikuko and Inuki._

_Kurama took Kagome's hands and made her stand up. "I've always wanted a family of my own…" He said, kissing her._

"_Shippo adores you, you know."_

"_Good, because I adore him. Come on, we should leave soon."_

"Oh, Kagome! I'm going to miss you so much!" Ikuko said, hugging her cousin tightly.

"I'm going to miss you, too! Oh, I know! Why don't you come visit us sometime! We can see if you can pass through the Well, and then you can see all my friends!" She said.

Ikuko had stars in her eyes, literally. "HAI!" She cried out. While Shippo went to hug his aunt goodbye, Kagome approached Inuki.

"Aunty Inuki, I don't know where to start." She said. "You've helped me so much, and I've learned so much… thank you." She said. Inuki took Kagome in her arms, smiling. "Kagome, you are the spitting image of your father. You are more like him than you know." She said. "And tell Souta that I will be paying him a visit. He also has to train."

Kagome smiled. "You have no idea how happy he will be to here that." They laughed for a moment, before Kagome went to pick up Shippo and her bag.

"Man, I just can't believe it!" Kurabawa said. "She's such a babe, and…"

Kurama glares at the taller red-head.

"When are you going to be back?" Yuske asked.

"Not sure. But I won't be long. She's the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, and she has to keep Naraku from taking over Japan." He said evenly.

"Hnn." Hiei growled.

"Get over it." Kagome said, stepping in. Shippo was on her hip, and she had her carry-on. She smiled at Kurama, then at the others. "It was wonderful getting to meet all of you. Next time you're in Tokyo, stop by my family's shrine. My jii-chan and younger brother would love to hear about your job." She said.

Yuske saluted to her. "Sounds great! We'll be sure to do that." He said.

Kurama and his friends finished their goodbye, and as the bus pulled up they loaded their things and got on. They waved one more time, before sitting down to wait for the ride to the boat.

Shippo soon fell asleep in Kagome's lap, and Kagome soon fell asleep leaning against Kurama. The youkai looked down at his Mate and his new kit, smiling. They were so adorable. He wrapped his arm around Kagome, petting her hair as she slept.

(_Mine. My Mate. My kit. My Family. Mine._) Shuichi purred.

(Do you have to go and ruin every moment?) Kurama asked, his eyes never leaving them.

(_I can always make it worse!_) Came the reply.

(Oh, nevermind.)

88888888888888888

Kagome paid the taxi that drove them to the Shrine. "Arigato! Ja-ne!" She said, turned around. She followed the steps before her up to the red entrance of the Shrine. _Home,_ she though.

She smiled at Kurama, who took her bag, and her anxious son on her hip. They were in their human disguises, and would be until they returned to Sengoku Jidai. They walked to the stairs, but just as Kagome put her foot down on the first step, an annoyingly annoying voice arose from the city sounds.

"Higurashi-san!"

Kagome groaned, and let her head drop, before smiling. "Kon'nichiwa, Hojo-kun." She said.

Kurama's eyes flashed red. (_That's the twit that things he can take what's mine!)_

(He can't anymore. We'll see to that.)

"Higurashi-san, how was your trip?" Hojo asked.

"Umm, very well, arigato. Yours?" She asked, wanting to get away. He was just so dense! She felt bad for Hojo; he had been chasing her for years. But the boy just couldn't take a hint!

"It was good. So, um, I was wondering, there is this festival coming up…"

"Oka-san! Can we go before we go back?" Shippo said. He didn't like this guy at all. He was just a pushover, and not worth his mother's time… though he would like to go to a festival in the future!

"We'll see, Shippo." Kagome said, smiling.

"Higurashi-san, you have a son?" Hojo asked, his heartbeat accelerating.

"Hai, we do." Kurama said. He was standing next to Kagome, one of his arms wrapped around her shoulder, and the other holding the bag. He had it slung over his left shoulder like those sexy models; the picture the three of them made was pricelessly perfect.

"Yeah… see, I adopted Shippo. And, oh! I didn't introduce you!" Kagome said, blushing. "Sorry, I completely forgot. Hojo, this is my M-husband, Kurama. Kurama, this is my friend Hojo. And this little one right here is Shippo." She said, smiling.

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you." He stuttered. His whole world just fell apart!

"Yes. Maybe we will see you at this festival?" Kurama asked. "Kagome, we should get going. Your mother is waiting, and we can't just stand out here with our bags." He added, giving a bright smile.

"Of course! Come on, Shippo. I bet Momma baked cookies just for you – she knows how much you love her cookies!" Kagome said cheerfully. "Hojo, gomen, demo, we have to go. Have a good day!" She said.

"Nice meeting you." Kurama said, giving a slight glare. It wasn't much, but with the added effect of his sending out a wave of warning with his youki, it made Hojo want to piss his pants.

To top it all off, as they were walking up the steps to the shrine, Shippo turned around and waved. "Ja-ne, Homo!"

(_I knew I loved this kid!_) Shuichi choked out between laughter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Momma! We're home! I have someone I want you to-"

"Kurama! My son-in-law, how are you?" Mrs. Higurashi came floating down the hall from the kitchen, pulling the demon into a death-grip. "Kagome, he's so handsome! Were ever did you find him?"

"Hehe…" Kagome said, not quit sure what to make of her mother's reaction. "Aunt Inuki told you, didn't she?"

"Of course, dear! She couldn't wait to tell me you had a Mate! Now, I know that you are married and all, but I would love to have a reception for you two! Nothing big. I've already called up some of the family, and I took the liberty of ordering you a beautiful white kimono." She said.

Kagome did a face-plant to the floor. It reminded Shippo of when she 'sit's InuYasha.

"That would be wonderful, Mrs. Higurashi." Kurama said, bowing once he was released.

"Hi Granny!" Shippo cheered, jumping into her arms.

"Hello, Shippo! Isn't it exciting, you have a dad now, too!"

"Hai! I really like Kurama! He takes us to fun places!" He said, smiling. Even with his youkai senses dulled, there was a lingering scent in the air he couldn't ignore. "Can I have a cookie?" He asked, smiling brightly.

"I told you – he has her wrapped around her little paw." Souta said, coming down the stairs. "Hey, sis. Is this him?" He asked.

"If you're asking if he's my Mate, than yes. Souta, meet Kurama. Kurama, this is my younger brother, Souta."

Kurama smiled, and bowed. "It's nice to meet you. Kagome's mentioned a lot about you."

"And I'm sure it's all stuff like how I don't stop playing video games." Souta added, shaking his new brother's hand. "I'm pretty sure that InuYasha is going to have a fit." Souta added.

Kagome shrugged. "I honestly don't care. Besides, I'll just 'sit' him till his back breaks." She said, smiling innocently.

"Cookies!" Shippo stressed, pointing out that he still hadn't gotten his sugary goodness.

Everyone laughed as they went into the kitchen, where Kurama met Kagome's grandfather.

We all know how that turned out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"OK, Shippo's asleep in Souta's room." Kagome said, coming down the stairs. She was about to plop down on the couch next to her Mate, when her mom called her from the kitchen.

"Kagome, dear? Would you come here a moment?" Mrs. Higurashi called.

"Hai, oka-san! Coming!" She said.

She sighed as she walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table were her mom brought her a cup of tea. There was a package on the table, and Kagome looked at it. "Is that the kimono?" She asked.

"Yes, it just arrived. Take a look." She said.

Kagome took the box, and removed the top. Lifting up the soft, silk fabric, she examined the gown. It wasn't a traditional kimono; it was one of the modern kimonos that had the fabric that wrapped around the neck, with no sleeves, and a slit on both sides of the gown. It was a stunning white, with gold embroidered designs of dragons. It was simple, elegant, and gorgeous. Kagome's eyes were shining. "Momma, this dress is amazing!" She said.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "I can't wait to see how you look in it. Furthermore, I can't wait to see the look on Kurama's face when he sees you in it." She said with a smirk.

Kagome's face went red.

"Now, I know your married, young, and… adventurous. I asked that you and your Mate keep your nightly adventures quiet."

If Kagome's face was any more red, she would have exploded.

Her mother winked at her. "I wish your father was still here. Kami knows all the positions, the sweat-"

"MOMMA!" Kagome shrieked. "Please… I _really _don't wish to hear about that…" She said.

Her mother laughed. "Very well." She gave her daughter a serious look, almost studying her. "Kagome, you've grown up so fast. You have a husband, an adopted son, and soon you'll be having children of your own." She smiled at her daughter. "I just want you to know that I'm very proud of you, and I'm very happy for you." Her eyes started to water. "I love you, my Kagome." She said.

"Oh, Momma…" Kagome said. She stood up and walked over to her mom, giving her a hug. "I love you too, Mom. Thank you for always supporting me and giving me advice."

They hugged for a moment longer, before Mrs. Higurashi sent her daughter off to bed. "You have a big day tomorrow. I invited your friends from school, as well." Her daughter smiled at her. "Kagome, one more thing." She said. "You're a wife now, and with that comes certain duties. I have faith in you and know that you will do well, and I just want you to know that if you ever need to, you can come to me for help."

Kagome, with a slight blush on her cheeks, nodded. "Arigato, oka-san."

"Oyasumi, Kagome."

88888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome stepped out of the kitchen, the blush still there. _That was worse than the 'birds and the bees' talk._ She thought.

Kurama was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for her. "Are you ready to go to bed, koi?" He asked.

Kagome smiled at him. "Hai." She said. She took his offered arm as he escorted her to her room. He locked the door again, knowing that the kit would just run in and jump on them in the morning. Kagome noticed that Kurama was undressing, and moving to the bed. She smiled slyly. "I'm going to go change, Kurama. I'll be right back." Without waiting for a response, she walked to her closet, turning on the light and closing the door behind her.

Kagome turned to her dresser, and opened the second drawer. She pulled out a white silk nightgown. This one wasn't long like the others; well, it was, but this one had slits on both sides of the gown – very long slits. She saw it at the mall one day and just had to buy it, waiting for that one special night. Quickly, she undressed and adorned the silk nightgown. Running her fingers through her hair she stepped out.

Kurama was sitting up in her bed, waiting for her to get out. When she stepped out, his eyes were instantly glued to her.

(_Holy shit, did I ever score!_) Shuichi cried in victory, before Kurama cut him off.

The moonlight made her hair shine, moving the shadows to highlight her bountiful features. The silk gown clung to her form in all the right places, and she smiled as she walked toward him.

Kurama stood up, and slowly pulled her to him. "My dear, I truly am blessed."

Kagome blush crossed her cheeks and nose. "And why is that?" She asked.

"To have such an amazing, beautiful, strong woman like you as my life-Mate." He said, leaning down so that his nose was in the crook of her neck. He nuzzled his Mark that lay on her soft, creamy skin, and inhaled her scent. He pulled her down to the bed next to him, handling her like the goddess she was. She curled up to him, fitting the form of his body as if she was molding to him. The slits on her gown left nothing to the imagination, revealing her creamy, smooth legs as they intertwined with his. He started to leave kisses up her neck to her lips, her hands running over the hard muscles in his arms. He kisses her lightly, only tasting her lips, before licking them tenderly, and taking her lower lip in his mouth. He ever-so-gently bit and suck on it, the wave of her arousal hitting his nose. Her hips pressed against his own, causing a part of his body to rise up to press back against her. When Kagome felt his warmth press back, grinding her highly-sensitive triangle, she let out a soft moan.

Kurama slowly rolled on top of her, being careful not to squish her. When this happened, his erect member easily delved down as he brushed over her opening, only the silk of her dress stopping him from entering. He could feel her heat, and it was driving him crazy. When Kagome bucked her hips up to his it didn't help any, either.

Kagome ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, where she tangled her fingers in his long hair. Kurama left her captive lip go, and in doing so, Kagome turned the tides. She gave him a deep kiss, running her tongue over his lips before taking his own in her mouth. She, too, gently sucked and nibbled it, erecting a moan from her Mate, as well as a hard thrust between her legs. As she administered her payback, he ran his hand down her sides to her legs, before gliding it back up, slipping under the gown. His hand went for her core, cupping it with his hand. In a gasp of passion, she let go of his lip. Kurama proceeded then to kissing her, showing her how much he loved her soft lips. As he did, he slipped a finger between the folds, not going inside of her, but gliding between. Kagome let out a pant, and as she returned his searing kisses, her own hand slid down to grasp his erection.

Kurama pulled away from her lip for a moment as he sucked in air at her actions, before claiming her lips again, only with more need. She slowly began to squeeze along its length, still amazed that he could fit so comfortably inside her. Soon, she felt a liquid drip from his top, and she began to rub that in, the lube making her Mate shake in need.

In one swift moment, Kurama lifted the gown up over her head, leaving her bare before him. He moved down, and took one of her breasts in his mouth, running his tongue over the taunt nipple, before repeating the action with the other.

Kagome was pleading with him, whispering need fully into his ear. He couldn't resist her.

When he slid inside of her, both let out a gasping moan of pleasure. Kagome clung to her husband, her back arching into him slightly, exposing her neck to him. He buried his face there, sliding in and out of her warm, wet body. Amazingly, they kept their love making quiet as they rode each other, their bodies sliding against the other, until the lay asleep.

88888888888888888888888888

Shippo woke up the next morning to a sweet smell of French toast. He looked to the bed next to his futon and found his uncle smiling at him. "Should we go see who's coking?" He said. Shippo smiled brightly. "Yeah!"

They walked into the kitchen to find Kagome making French toast, Mrs. Higurashi madding eggs, and Kurama making coffee.

"Ohayo, oka-san!" Shippo called out happily.

Kagome turned around and gave one of her amazing smiles. "Ohayo, darling! Ohayo, imoutu." She said.

"Ohayo." Her brother replied. "It smells great, nee-chan."

"Arigato. It's almost ready." She replied, before turning around again.

"Don't forget, everyone. Today be on your best behavior. Kagome and Kurama's wedding reception is today, so Shippo, you get to meet more of the family." Jii-chan said, walking in.

"Ohayo, Jii-chan." Kagome tossed out before flipping the toast.

"You really didn't have to go through so much trouble." Kurama added, giving his grandfather-in-law a cup of coffee.

"You bet we did. At the rate she was going, we weren't sure she would ever get married." Her grandfather mumbled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Kagome said, glaring at the old man. Everyone else just laughed, sitting down to enjoy their breakfast.

888888888888888888888888

After breakfast, Kagome went upstairs to get ready, and the older Higurashi told Kurama that he could use his room to get ready. By noon, the guests were starting to arrive, and Kagome's mom and grandfather had decorations and food ready and waiting. While Mrs. Higurashi let in the first of the guests, which were Kagome's three friends from high school, Kagome made her entrance as she walked down the stairs.

"Kagome!" The three girls cried out in wonder. Their friend looked amazing, completely stunning. She left her hair down, but it was curled, and one strand was pinned up next to her temple with a pearl hairclip.

While her Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi were still standing in the doorway drooling, and her mother was taking pictures, Kurama walked in from the kitchen and looked up at the stairs.

His Mate truly did look stunning, some of the ends of her curly hair coming to frame her face. This dress also showed her figure, and made her creamy skin looked slightly more tan.

Shuichi made a whistle, but Kurama blocked him out. He offered his arm to his lovely Mate, smiling tenderly. "Koi, you look divine."

Kagome blushed and smiled. "You don't look half bad yourself, dear." She said. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red under-shirt that really brought out his hair. This effect also made his emerald green eyes stand out, piercing into her own human blue.

Shippo came out with Souta. "Wow, Momma! You look so pretty!" He said, walking up to her and putting one of his hands in her own.

Kagome's three friends, who still were drooling, shrieked at this. "KAGOME, you have a kid?" Shouted Yuki.

Kagome picked up Shippo, and laughed. "He's adopted. Shippo, these are my friends: Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki. Guys, this is Shippo, and over here is my husband, Kurama." She said, smiling.

Amazingly, her friends managed not to drool over her Mate, and Shippo adored all the extra attention that he was getting. They placed their wedding gifts on the table, and Kagome and Kurama went to meet everyone else.

It was a small reception, being just family, really. But a thought had come to Kagome. She looked up at her Mate, and said, "Kurama? Is there anyone from your family coming? I didn't even think about that before…" She said.

Kurama gave her a small smile. "No, not really. Let's just say we aren't a close knit family."

Kagome looked up at him sadly. Kurama kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Don't be upset, Kagome. Today we are celebrating our Mating. Be happy."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at that, and they went to join their guests.

888888888888888888888

**An hour before sunset… 6 ish**

"Boy, was that long!" Kagome said, plopping down on the couch.

"Momma, my tummy hurts." Shippo said.

Kagome looked at her kit and noticed he had cake stains on his clothes and face, although minor she still noticed. "I told you not to eat too many sweets. You'll feel better if you lay down for a awhile."

"Actually, could we go back to Sengoku Jidai? The air the clean there…" He asked.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Umm…"

"Kagome, everything you need for yourself, Kurama, and even Shippo is packed. I put in spare clothes and some extra ramen. I did it for you earlier. I know you still have to hunt for Shards." Mrs. Higurashi said, pointing to her backpack in the corner of the living room.

"Oh, mom…" She said.

"I wouldn't mind. Besides, I'm sure your friends miss you." Kurama said.

Kagome looked down at her wardrobe. "I could change there, I guess… On one condition." Kagome looked at her younger brother, and then at her mom. "I want Souta to come, too."

Souta jumped up when he heard his older sister. "Really! Hell yeah!" He said, pumping the air with his fists.

Mrs. Higurashi and her father exchanged glances. "I guess…"

Her grandfather snorted. "He has school in a week."

"We will have him back by then." Kagome said. "I think he would like this, and it will be a good experience for him. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to him."

"One second!" Souta ran in his room, and ran back out, a blue backpack similar to Kagome's but not as large on his back. "Ready!" He said. "Sleeping bag, clothes, etc! Let's go!" He started marching towards the door.

"Hold on, Souta. I have something from your Father." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Something for all of you."

They all watched as she went upstairs to her room. "I don't think they are ready for this." Jii-chan said.

"For what, exactly?" Kurama asked.

"This." Kagome's mom returned, carrying a bundle with her. "Kagome's and Souta's father was a kitsune youkai, and wanted them to have these when they found out who they really were." She first pulled out a black and red katana and sheath, and handed it to Souta. "These swords work much like InuYasha's sword, I would imagine. You just have to train with it and they will protect you."

She then handed Kagome and purple and black daito, which was longer than and not as curved as the katana. Kagome took it, awed by the weapon. "A piece of dad…" She whispered.

She turned to Shippo and Kurama next. "I also have something for you two. Shippo, you're still young, so I'm going to give this to you." She handed him a beautiful dagger, which looked like it was Arabian. Next, she handed a black and white daito to Kurama. "Please protect them." She whispered to him.

Kagome went to her bag and took out a long, white sash, and tied it around her waist over the dress, and strapped her sword to it. "It matches." She smiled.

She looked to her mom and grandpa. "Thank you. I guess we better get going, It's getting late." She gave her mom the biggest hug. "Thank you so much! Make sure to get lots of copies of the pictures from today. I love you, mom."

Souta gave them quick hugs, wanting to go to the past. He couldn't wait to kick some demon butt! His sister told him everything. He just hoped that they wouldn't run into Naraku… he definitely wasn't ready for that!

Shippo gave hugs and thanks, and Kagome's mom slipped him a small bag of cookies for the road. Jii-chan gave him a small stack of ofudas to use for his charms.

Mrs. Higurashi gave Kurama a hug. "Welcome to the family. I know you'll protect them for me." She said.

Waving goodbye, they gathered their things and walked to the Bone Eater's Well. "Ok, this is what I want everyone to do. Hold my hand, and jump. Ready? Now!"

Everyone jumped into the Well, engulfed in a blue light.

888888888888888

"I hate climbing out of this thing…" Kagome said, looking up.

"Then let me do the honor of carrying you." Kurama said. He took the bag, and wrapped his arms around his Mate, leaping up. Souta and Shippo followed. They landed next to the Well, the sun half-way down.

"Ahh, fresh air! I just love it here!" Kagome said, looking around. "Kaede's village is this way." She said. "Souta, don't forget that you and I have to stay human-looking till we can explain. Shippo, you're fine." She smiled.

Souta pointed to a large tree. "Kagome, is that our God tree?" He asked.

Kagome nodded. "Sure is. We'll take you to see it later. Come on."

The small group started walking. When the trees cleared and the village came into view, Kagome smiled.

"This place feels like home." She said.

Kurama placed an arm around her waist. "It's beautiful, Kagome." He said, smiling.

"Wait till you meet everyone! Well, except InuYasha…" She said. Her smile turned to a frown, and Kurama's eyes lowered in anger. Yes, he couldn't wait to meet this InuYasha.

As they approached the village, they were greeted by villagers.

"Lady Kagome has finally returned!"

"Someone find Lady Kaede!"

"So they see you as the village Miko?" Kurama asked, making sure.

"Hai. In a way, I am." She said, smiling.

"KAGOME!" She heard.

Kagome's face lightened in happiness. "Sango-chan! Miroku-kun! Kilala!" She said, spotting her friends running towards her. She was engulfed in a large embrace. "I missed you guys so much!"

"Kagome, you look gorgeous!" Sango said, noting her gown. "Where did you get the sword?" She asked.

"My father." Kagome answered.

"Sango! Miroku! Kilala!" Shippo said, jumping into the fray.

"Hi, Shippo! Look at you, I think you've grown." Sango said.

"Yes, he does look bigger, doesn't he?" Miroku added, standing next to Sango. Too close…

SMACK

"HENTAI!"

"It's so worth it…" Miroku said happily.

Kagome was laughing. "Oh, you have no idea how much I've missed you guys. Before I forget, minna-san! This is my little brother, Souta. He's going to be with us for at least a week. And this is Kurama, my Mate."

Sango and Miroku froze, and Kilala gave a happy meow.

"Mate?" Sango asked.

"Well, that was fast! It must have been love at first sight, ne?" Miroku asked.

Kurama bowed. "It's so good to finally meet you. Kagome talks non-stop about you." He smiled to Sango, and then to Miroku, before added, "And I've been warned about you. Please keep your 'cursed' hand of my mate."

Miroku looked like he wanted to cry. Sango smiled. "I like him."

The group started laughing.

"Ah, child. I see that ye are back. Who are those with ye?"

Kagome turned around and smiled warmly at the older woman. "Kaede-sama, this is my younger brother, Souta, and my Mate, Kurama."

Kaede smiled at Souta, and turned to Kurama. "You are very powerful, and ye have a kind soul." She gave a small smile. "I can see you truly love Kagome. Please take care of her, she is like my own."

Kurama bowed deeply to the Miko. "Of course. It's an honor."

"Can we go inside? I still have a tummy ache."

"This place is so… old. Very medieval… it's so cool!" Souta cheered, with stars in his eyes.

"So, tell me, child. How was your summer?"

**SO? What did you think?**

Wow, its 13 pages! I can't believe it!

Japanese words:  
koi - love

oyasumi - goodnight

ohayo - good morning

demo- but

imoutu - little brother

minna-san - everyone

Well, I hope you all love it. Next chapter – InuYasha's reaction!

See the pretty button? PUSH IT!

I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I

ˇ

_Sandreline_


	10. Kagome,You've Got Some 'splaining to Do!

**For Better or Worse**

By: _Sandreline_

OMG! Everyone is the best! I love all of my reviewers so much! (Blows kisses to everyone.) You are all the best! I got so many…

**Kawaii Girl 4 life- **Kagome always gets the hot guys…

**Blood-chan-** You really think it was funny?

**KawaiiKoneko89**

**HopelesslyHopeful**

**Anime-lover-forever2007**

**kjinInuyasha**

**ichikoKitsuneKoumori – **Patience! They come.

**Kitty – **Not at all! I love all the reviews!

**Summertime201**

**Serenity Maxwell –**I love your reviews, thank you so much! Plenty of Comedy!

**LynGreenTea**

**BloodCherry**

**Kat –** Here you go!

**FangirlsClub**

**SkyUnicorn – **Your reviews mean so much!

**L.M Kitsune**

I think that's all of them! If I missed any, let me know!

I love all you guys so much – you have no idea how happy the reviews make me!

**Chapter 10: Kagome, You've got some 'Splaining to Do!**

"_Sango! Miroku! Kilala!" Shippo said, jumping into the fray._

"_Hi, Shippo! Look at you, I think you've grown." Sango said._

"_Yes, he does look bigger, doesn't he?" Miroku added, standing next to Sango. Too close…_

_SMACK_

"_HENTAI!"_

"_It's so worth it…" Miroku said happily._

_Kagome was laughing. "Oh, you have no idea how much I've missed you guys. Before I forget, minna-san! This is my little brother, Souta. He's going to be with us for at least a week. And this is Kurama, my Mate."_

_Sango and Miroku froze, and Kilala gave a happy meow._

"_Mate?" Sango asked._

"_Well, that was fast! It must have been love at first sight, ne?" Miroku asked._

_Kurama bowed. "It's so good to finally meet you. Kagome talks non-stop about you." He smiled to Sango, and then to Miroku, before added, "And I've been warned about you. Please keep your 'cursed' hand off my mate."_

_Miroku looked like he wanted to cry. Sango smiled. "I like him."_

_The group started laughing._

"_Ah, child. I see that ye are back. Who are those with ye?"_

_Kagome turned around and smiled warmly at the older woman. "Kaede-sama, this is my younger brother, Souta, and my Mate, Kurama."_

_Kaede smiled at Souta, and turned to Kurama. "You are very powerful, and ye have a kind soul." She gave a small smile. "I can see you truly love Kagome. Please take care of her, she is like my own."_

_Kurama bowed deeply to the Miko. "Of course. It's an honor."_

"_Can we go inside? I still have a tummy ache."_

"_This place is so… old. Very medieval… it's so cool!" Souta cheered, with stars in his eyes._

"_So, tell me, child. How was your summer?"_

Kagome smiled at the woman who was like a grandmother to her. "I don't even know where to start! Well, I already told you that my Aunt is a kitsune like my Dad, and she was teaching me - , oh, never mind. Look!" She said, happily. From her kneeling position in Kaede's hut, she raised her hands, taking her bow stance and calling on her energy. A bow and arrow, made of her miko energy, appeared; it gave off a soft light.

Sango's eyes were wide. "That's unbelievable."

"You have grown, Kagome-sama." Miroku added, proud.

"I don't think that even Midoriko herself could do what ye are." Kaede added.

Kagome pulled the energy back inside of herself, smiling. "Thank you. Shippo has learned a lot, too."

Shippo puffed up his chest proudly. "I can protect Momma now!" He said.

Everyone laughed. Shippo was just too adorable, especially sitting in his new father's lap.

"I'm here for training." Souta spoke up.

Sango and Miroku look at him. "You are almost the spitting image of your sister." Sango said.

"It must be wonderful living with a sister as beautiful as yours- I bet your male friends come over just to steal a glance at her." Miroku added with a glint in his eye.

"HENTAI!" Souta and Sango said at the same time, both hitting the monk on his head.

"Gross, that's my sister!" Souta added, before gagging.

"Hey, I'm right here you know!" Kagome defended herself.

"So, Kurama, tell us more about ye-self." Kaede asked, hoping to stop them from destroying her home.

Kurama looked at the older miko, and bowed his head slightly. "Hai, Miko-sama. I am a Spirit Detective, as you can say. I fight spirits to try to keep balance. I am also a kitsune youkai. I have a small family, consisting of my Mother, Shiori. She married a man named Hatanaka, and he has a son named Shuchi. I haven't seen them in some time. Although, they should be receiving notice of my mating with Kagome any day now." He added as an after thought.

"Kami, Kurama!" Kagome said. "You could have told me! Oh, and what about the villagers! They don't even know that I am a hanyou! What-"

Kaede interrupted her. "Ye worry about that not, Kagome. Ye should rest, as well as the both of you. Ye should take yer family to your hut. And mind for Inu-"

"**KAGOME!"**

"Ut oh." Muttered Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Souta, and Kaede. Kagome moaned.

"Kagome, is that him?" Kurama asked, looking at the entrance to the hut.

Kagome's only response was to nod her head as she buried in her hands. "Osuwari." She mumbled.

Just a few feet from outside the hut, there was a very audible **SLAM.** The occupants, save Kurama, shook their heads.

"Was that the incantation you told me about?" He asked his Mate.

She nodded. Kurama stood up, pulling Kagome up with him, and Souta following. "I'm so not going to miss this." Souta said.

"I agree." Miroku added.

"Miroku!" Sango scolded.

"Sango, my dear, this opportunity for amusement does not arise often, and I would very much enjoy seeing Kagome-sama 'sit' our doggie friend to oblivion." He said, cheerfully.

Sango eyed him warily. "I can never understand you." She said, following. Kilala meowed, and went with them.

Kagome stood in front of the InuYasha-shaped hole, everyone else to the side. "This is the funniest thing I've ever seen." Souta whispered to his nephew.

"This is nothing, just wait." Shippo whispered back. Kilala meowed again.

InuYasha was able to lift his head enough to talk without mumbling to the dirt. "Kagome, what the hell was that for! And you've got a lot of nerve, sitting me! Why the hell did you block the Well? Do you realize how long you've been gone? Do you have any idea how many Jewel Shards we could have-"

It took InuYasha half-way through his rant to realize that the woman before him looked like Kagome, but was a kitsune. "Kagome?" He asked, sitting up, sniffing the air.

"Hello to you, too, InuYasha. To start answering you questions, yes I sealed the Well. I needed a break." She said. "And two – hey, why are you staring at me like that?" She yelled.

Her ears twitched, and her tail swayed behind her angrily as InuYasha's face became red. "Why the hell are you a hanyou?"

"Long story short, my dad is really a kitsune youkai, and I'm a hanyou. Souta's here, too. He's getting training." She said, hands on her hips.

"The brat's here, too, huh? Where?" He said, looking around.

Souta stepped forward, blocking the silver-haired demon from seeing Kurama. "Here. Hi, InuYasha. Remind me to punch your face in, later."

"Souta!" Kagome scolded, turning her head to her brother.

In doing so, she left her neck exposed, as well as a very define Mark.

InuYasha's eyes bled red as he leapt up, running in front of her, and grabbing her collar. "What the fuck is that, Kagome?" He yelled, barring his fangs.

"That would be my Mating mark. Release my Mate at once." Kurama's clear voice rang through the clearing.

888

At this moment in time, Souta, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Kilala sat down, leaning against Kaede's hut, placing bets on how this would turn out.

888

InuYasha, still snarling, dug his claws into Kagome's arms, causing her to let out a painful howl.

(_That's it, this fuck face is dead!)_ Shuichi cried, before emerging from his confines.

Everyone watched as the winds began to pick up, and Kurama's eyes bled a dark red. His fiery hair whipped about him as he raised his hand, flicking his wrist towards the enraged hanyou. A vine with _very _noticeable thorns thrashed out, electricity running down its length. It wrapped around InuYasha's shoulders as it buried itself in his flesh, shocking him as it ripped him off of Kagome. She looked up, ignoring the blood that was dripping down her arms. As her friend's body was pulled to her Mate's, she watched as the adult Kitsune leapt forward, his other hand pulled back in a fist as he met InuYasha in the air, punching him hard in the face before watching him fly backwards. The vine un-wound itself as the red-clad inu flew away, and Kurama/Shuichi went up to his Mate.

Kagome let him wrap his arms tightly around her; she knew his youkai was in control. He was growling as he looked InuYasha's way, tossing in a snarl as InuYasha stood up.

"Get your hands off of _my_ Kagome!" InuYasha barked, purple stripes becoming visible under his eyes. As he stood there, Kagome looked down at herself. Her beautiful white gown was stained with blood, and she started to whine. (_No! I loved this kimono… I'll never be able to get the stains out!)_ She thought, sad. She had wanted to save it to wear it another time for her Mate, because she liked the way his eyes widened when he saw her in it. Now, she couldn't!

Kagome's aura began to glow a pinkish blue, and she stood in front of her Mate as InuYasha began to charge.

888

"Ok, I bet 20 pieces of gold that she says 'the word' ten times." Miroku said.

"Houshi, I see your 20, and I bet 25." Sango replied, smiling.

"What ever. Sis is going to kill him. I bet 35 that she doesn't stop." Souta smirked.

"Ye all loose. I bet my best horse that Kagome does not just 'sit' him, she will also hit him, or attack him-her demon blood is raging." Kaede added.

"Ok, the bets are in!" Shippo said. "This should be the deciding moment…"

Kilala sat there, her tail swaying as she meowed cutely.

888

Kagome's eyes flashed red as InuYasha got closer. She took in a deep breath, her aura pulsing.

"**InuYasha… _OSUWARI!"_**

As expected, InuYasha was sent face-first to the ground, the rosary beads glowing the same color as Kagome's aura. Instantly, Kurama was able to gain control, and he watched from behind Kagome, ready to pick her up and get her to safety. However, he knew how far Kagome's wrath could go. If he didn't want to rip out the man's heart, he would probably be worried about this InuYasha.

Kagome stomped over to the buried InuYasha, her aura still flaring. Her eyes were not red, but glowing the same as the rest of her. She held one of her fists out in front of her, threatening to knock some _hard,_ and much needed, sense into her friend.

"**InuYasha no baka! **Who the hell do you think you are? _You hurt me, stupid! _**Look at this- _it's my blood!_**How dare you, InuYasha! _Get this straight: I am not yours! _**I am not your property, your woman, or anything else that you can thing of!** You have a thing for dead girls, remember? _You chose Kikyo, not me! _**Another thing: How dare you try and attack my Mate! **It's my life, InuYasha, and whether you like it or not, **I **chose what happens! _For your information, I love him! _**He's kind, gentle, and he loves me for me – _not _because I'm a Jewel Detector or I look like his ex-girlfriend! **Shippo adores him, and he adores Shippo, and **he **doesn't hit Shippo! _He and my brother are going to travel with us and help us, **SO GET OVER IT AND ACT LIKE A MATURE ADULT!"**_

Kagome's aura died down by the end of her rant. Kami, that felt good!

_(What the fuck did I get myself into! Note to self – THINK before I speak, and DON'T piss off Mate!)_ Shuichi said, shuddering.

(Duh.) Kurama added, rolling his eyes. He walked up to his Mate, who was looking down at InuYasha. His ears were pressed against his head, and his eyes were glassy, looking very much like a wounded pup.

888

"Wait a minute, that's it?" Souta said. "That's so not fair!"

"So how do we decide who won the bet?" Miroku asked.

"Mayhap our Kagome is not done?" Kaede asked.

"Hmm…" Sango said.

"Wait, look!" Shippo said, pointing to InuYasha.

"Meow." Kilala said

888

As Kurama walked closer to his Mate, InuYasha began to growl. When he placed one of his hands on her shoulder, InuYasha leapt up, claws ready.

Kagome's aura flared again.

"**SIT! **SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

888

"Ha! That was 25! Pay up!" Sango cried cheerfully, as everyone else groaned.

888

InuYasha, however, groaned, before looking up at Kagome. "I don't care what you say; I won't let him take you! You're _mine, _Kagome! I had you first!"

"You never had me, stupid!" She cried out, before punching InuYasha square in the jaw, sending him back.

888

"Ah ha! I believe I won!" Kaede said, sticking her hand out.

"I lost to an old lady!" Souta pouted, fishing out his part of the bet.

"Lady Kaede, you are a challenge indeed." Miroku added, sulking.

"I had it!" Sango whined.

"Meow."

888

Kagome smiled, before turning around and facing her Mate. "You know, that felt really good! I've been having pent-up frustration from him for years now. That was a good stress reliever!" She cheered, seeming to pretend that none of that had happened.

"Heh…" Kurama smiled back, not quite sure what to make of her moon swings. However, he did look down at her arms, his eyes glaring at what the now-unconscious bastard did to his beautiful Mate. He stepped closer to her, inspecting each arm carefully. Her wounds had already closed, but she would need to wash all the blood off, and her kimono would be ruined.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" He asked, placing a finger under her chin so she would look up into his eyes. She gave him a half-smile. "I'm fine, but my kimono-"

Kurama gently placed a kiss on her lips, sucking slightly on her lower one. "Don't worry, Mate. I will get you a new one."

Kagome blushed, nodding her head slightly.

888

"Miroku, what are you doing? Let me go!" Shippo whined, trying to get free of the houshi's grasp as he held him down.

"This is not something that young children should see."

"Are you kidding me? They are just kissing!"

"Hey, why are you covering my eyes? I'm old enough!" Souta cried, trying to get Sango's hand off his face.

"Do you really want to watch your sister kissing her husband?" She asked pointedly.

Souta stopped struggling.

888

Kagome and Kurama walked back over to her friends, smiling as if nothing happened.

"So, I think we should call it a night. I'm going to the hot springs!" Kagome cheered.

Everyone fell over. Of course, hanyou or not, Kagome was still Kagome.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Once Kagome and Sango and Shippo returned from the hot springs, everyone retired for the night. Souta stayed with Shippo in his room, and –of course- Kurama went with Kagome. She was more grateful than ever that Kaede had presented her a hut of her own!

That night, Kurama made sure to show Kagome how much he loved her. He and his youkai knew that she was the one; she was made just for him. And Kagome made sure that he knew he was the only one she felt this way for. Afterwards, they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning, everyone but InuYasha was in a good mood.

"Kagome, when do we go hunt demons?" Souta asked, very anxious.

"My, my. You certainly do seem excited to go." Miroku added.

"Yes! I've always wanted to go with Kagome when she came here, but I was too young and not strong enough. Now that I'm a demon, I can go fight like InuYasha!" Souta explained, his adrenaline building up as one of his hands gripped his sword.

"It's not all glory like you might think." Miroku tried to explain.

"Yes. I've spent my whole life being trained to fight demons. There are many different types, and only certain ways to defeat them. They are very dangerous, and you could be seriously hurt." Sango told her sister's little brother. She was currently cleaning the Hiraikotsu, getting ready for when they leave.

"Hai! Momma always has to bandage InuYasha, because he's always stupid and doing reckless things." Shippo piped up.

"Meow."

From his sulking position on the roof, InuYasha yelled down. "I heard that, Shippo!"

Shippo smirked, and yelled back. "You can't do anything about it; I'm a lot stronger now. Besides, Oka-san and Otou-san would hurt you."

Everyone could hear InuYasha growl. "Shippo…"

"Can it, InuYasha." Kaede called out. She and Kagome were currently making breakfast for everyone. Kurama was sitting next to his son, petting Kilala, who had taken an interest in him.

"She really seems to like you." Sango said.

"It would seem so. She's a very intelligent youkai." Kurama added.

"InuYasha, why don't you stop sulking and come eat with us?" Kagome called. "I made you ramen!"

When he didn't come charging in, Kagome sighed. "I should go see what's wrong with him." She said, standing up and walking out the door to the older miko's hut.

Kurama made a move to follow her, clearly intending to watch over her, when Miroku stopped him. "You don't have to worry. Kagome, as you know, can take care of herself. Besides, this presents us a great opportunity to know you better. So, you said you were a Spirit Detective?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome walked out of the hut, smiling and greeting a few of the villagers that were nearby. Kaede had made the announcement earlier, and now the villagers were even more impressed – especially after almost all of them saw yesterday's events!

She looked up, and saw InuYasha's back. She sighed, and gently kicked off the ground, landing on the roof without as much as a thump. InuYasha, however, still knew that she was there. "Go away, Kagome." He snapped.

"Not until I talk with you. What's your problem? Are you mad that I sat you and punched you? You deserved it, InuYasha." Kagome told him bluntly, sitting next to him, staring forward at InuYasha's forest.

"Why _him_? Why did you leave me?" He barked.

Kagome sighed, her tail coming around her waist as she combed the fur with her claws. "You chose Kikyo. You chose the dead over the living." She turned to look at him, hurt in her eyes, even though her voice was still calm. "InuYasha, I know of every time you went to see her, of every time you chose her over me, and left me hanging. Never once did you even stop to consider what might happen. Did you really think I would let you do that to me? That I would let you keep breaking my heart, wearing me out more and more? She tried to kill me so many times, and you never even believed me, or the others. It's always been about Kikyo." She looked out again. "I know. I know that every time you looked at me, you saw her. I was Kikyo to you. That's really why you acted like you did. Because you saw me as Kikyo, and you see Kikyo as your Mate. I understand that, InuYasha. I understand that you love her. But she is dead, the walking dead. And I am alive. I knew you would never stop loving her. You could never move on."

Kagome turned to look at him again, and this time, he met her gaze. "You could never move on, but I did. I couldn't wait any more, InuYasha."

"Kagome…"

"He loves me, InuYasha. I love him. He protects me, and won't let anything happen to me."

"But it's my job to protect you! I promised you I would!" He said, standing up.

She stood up, smiling at him. "Thank you. You have always protected me, but you don't have to anymore. I can protect myself, and I will always have Kurama. He won't leave me."

InuYasha's heart died at the moment, because he finally realized the consequences of his actions. "I never meant to leave you, to feel that-"

"I know. InuYasha, you are still my friends." Kagome said, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Couldn't you try to like Kurama?"

"No, I don't think I can."

Kagome sighed. "Come on, your Ramen is getting cold."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

OK, I think I'm going to end it here. That way, I know you guys will want to next chapter, and will be anxious to read it!

Thank you so much to everyone who has read this and reviewed. I love all of you guys so much, you have no idea how happy my reviews make me each day when I check my mail, and there they are! Yay!

Can everybody see the pretty little button? You know you want to push it…

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

ˇ

_Sandreline_


	11. Campfire Stories

**For Better or Worse**

**Chapter 11**

OK, there are WAY too many of you now to write out the names personally!

Thank you SSSOOO much everyone! You have no idea how much it means to me that you all enjoy this story so much.

I am so glad that many of you thought so highly of the last chapter!

OH GUESS WHAT? I found my rough drafts! YES! About time, huh? Anyway, they should be improving now, so just bear with me, k? Things are going to start to heat up, and there's going to be flashback's and bloodshed and romance, and tons more! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Thank you so much everyone for reviewing! I'd write your names, but that would take too long, and I got a few death threats to update soon, so here you go! **_Thank you so much!_**

**Chapter 11: Campfire Stories**

_Kagome sighed, her tail coming around her waist as she combed the fur with her claws. "You chose Kikyo. You chose the dead over the living." She turned to look at him, hurt in her eyes, even though her voice was still calm. "InuYasha, I know of every time you went to see her, of every time you chose her over me, and left me hanging. Never once did you even stop to consider what might happen. Did you really think I would let you do that to me? That I would let you keep breaking my heart, wearing me out more and more? She tried to kill me so many times, and you never even believed me, or the others. It's always been about Kikyo." She looked out again. "I know. I know that every time you looked at me, you saw her. I was Kikyo to you. That's really why you acted like you did. Because you saw me as Kikyo, and you see Kikyo as your Mate. I understand that, InuYasha. I understand that you love her. But she is dead, the walking dead. And I am alive. I knew you would never stop loving her. You could never move on."_

_Kagome turned to look at him again, and this time, he met her gaze. "You could never move on, but I did. I couldn't wait any more, InuYasha."_

"_Kagome…"_

"_He loves me, InuYasha. I love him. He protects me, and won't let anything happen to me."_

"_But it's my job to protect you! I promised you I would!" He said, standing up._

_She stood up, smiling at him. "Thank you. You have always protected me, but you don't have to anymore. I can protect myself, and I will always have Kurama. He won't leave me."_

_InuYasha's heart died at the moment, because he finally realized the consequences of his actions. "I never meant to leave you, to feel that-"_

"_I know. InuYasha, you are still my friends." Kagome said, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Couldn't you try to like Kurama?"_

"_No, I don't think I can."_

_Kagome sighed. "Come on, your Ramen is getting cold."_

"Kagome, this is taking too long!" Souta whined.

"Oh, quite your whining, Souta. We're almost done." Kagome told her little brother. They were in Kagome's hut, packing up the last of there things. Souta, who Kagome was sure hadn't slept at all from excitement, had long since been packed and ready to go. If that wasn't bad enough, InuYasha was making more of a scene then usual, as if trying to prove to the other's that no matter what, he was 'alpha-male'. Kagome sighed just thinking about it.

"Kagome, do you need some help?" Kurama asked, kneeling next to Kagome.

She beamed up at him. "Can you make sure that I didn't leave any of the Ramen or other food? We don't cross villages that often, and I always make sure that we have enough." She told him.

Kurama chuckled. "Of course." He said.

Kagome smiled happily, and Shippo and Souta exchanged glances, one smiling and the other rolling his eyes.

"Kagome! Are you ready _yet_?" InuYasha's whine came from out front.

"Osuwari." Kagome sang.

**Bam.**

"It's your own fault, InuYasha." Miroku's voice filtered through.

"Honestly, you should know better." Sango lectured.

"Ye really have been pushing yer luck, InuYasha." Kagome heard Kaede say, before the elder miko entered her hut.

"Ohayo, Kaede-sama!" Kagome greeted cheerfully.

"Ohayo!" Shippo and Souta added.

"Oh, Lady Kaede. It is good to see you." Kurama said, bowing slightly when he noticed the older woman.

"I knew I liked ye. If I were younger…" She gave a smile to Kagome. "I just came to see ye off. Do ye know when ye will be back?" She asked.

"In about a week. Mom wants Souta home a day or two before school starts." She said.

"Oka-san never lets me have any fun." Souta scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you want to suffer the way I did? It took some serious work to get my grades up!" Kagome told him, standing up with her bag, ready.

"I wouldn't care!" Souta growled.

"But Mom would kill you. But you can come on weekends and holidays." Kagome told him, smiling.

"Feh." Souta said.

Kagome knocked him on the head. "Don't start talking like InuYasha!"

"Hey, what's wrong with the way I talk?" InuYasha yelled from outside.

**Clank**

"What the hell was that for, Monk?"

"Just trying to prove a point." Came the innocent reply.

"Kagome-chan, if you're ready, we should get going." Sango called.

"Hai!" Kagome answered, following everyone out.

"Ja, Kaede! See you soon!" Shippo called out, jumping on Kurama's shoulder.

"Ye all be careful!" She replied, waving. She stopped Kagome quickly, noting that she wore a kimono much like her wedding kimono, only in purple, which let her red hair and eyes and tail stand out. "I shall see what I can do bout ye wedding kimono, Kagome."

Kagome smiled, and hugged the older woman. "Arigato!" She kissed Kaede on the cheek before going to catch up with her friends.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They walked towards InuYasha's forest, enjoying the breeze of the fresh morning air.

"I can't believe that is our tree." Souta said. The group turned to look at the tree, InuYasha's ears pressed against his head.

"Hai. It's just 500 years younger. The Goshinboku is what you call a Tree of Time." Miroku told them.

"So that is where the dead priestess held InuYasha, until you released him." Kurama said, walking towards the tree.

"Hai." Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, quit your blabbering and let's get going!" InuYasha said, his patience thinning.

"Osuwari." Kagome said with a sing-song voice. "You can catch up to us, InuYasha, when you learn some manners." She said. "This way, I think I feel a Jewel Shard." Kagome told them.

InuYasha growled in to the dirt. "Kagome… not without me, you wench!" He barked.

"This is really getting old…" Miroku sighed.

"I agree." Sango added.

"Meow."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome stopped walking, and looked to the left.

"Get ready, guys!" Kagome said, setting her bag down. "Another Jewel Shard joined the first one!"

"How far away is it?" Sango asked.

Kagome spread out her aura, just like her Aunt had taught her. "There is a small band of snake youkai. I think they are about half a mile away, but closing fast!" She said.

"Hell yeah! Time to kick some youkai ass!" Souta said, taking out his sword.

"Souta!"

"Uncle Souta, sounding like InuYasha is a bad thing." Shippo told him.

"Kagome, what do you want me to do?" Kurama asked.

"Whatever you want!" She said.

"Oka-san! I think we should handle it, and let Miroku and Sango sit on the side for once! That was we can show them what we can do!" Shippo piped up, jumping from Kurama's to Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome looked at her kit, and smiled, her tail swaying. "That's a great idea, Shippo!"

"What do you mean, great idea! That's a bad idea!" Sango said.

Kagome smiled happily. "Nope! You and Miroku and Kilala just sit back and relax. Let us take care of this one, k?" Kagome said.

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances, both frowning. "Ok, Kagome. But we'll be right here." Sango said.

"Alright, this is so cool!" Souta shouted, looking like he was ready to pounce.

Kurama stood by his Mate and kit, one hand on his hip.

(_This is turning out to be a very fun trip!_) Shuichi said.

(What do you think the demons are like in this era?) Kurama asked, feeling the youkai come closer.

(_Nothing like us, pal.) _Was his reply.

And then they got their answer. A small clan of snake youkai burst forward, each more grotesque then the last. They must have been lower-class demons, because not a single one of them had a human form. In fact, they had long snake bodies, and their faces had very large fangs, almost as if they were hideous, frightening Noh Masks.

"Ok, guys! The ugly blue one has a shard in its forehead. The ugly pinky-red one has it in its neck." Kagome told them.

"I'm going first!" Souta said, sliding into a crouching position.

"Souta, wait!" Kagome said, looking over to her brother.

Souta ignored her, running towards the demons. One of the snakes the didn't have a Jewel Shard thought him an easy target, and went for him. "Look out!"

Souta either heard them, or ignored. However, he raised his sword above his head and slashed down. It became engulfed in an orange flame as he sliced the youkai, and the scent of burning carcass filled their noses for a moment.

Sango and Miroku clapped on the side lines. Kagome stared dumb-struck. "How did he do that?"

Shippo jumped off his mom. "I'm going next. I think I'll show you my new FOX FIRE!"

Blue flames ran along the ground, engulfing two more snake youkai. Again, burning flesh entered their noses as the youkai howled, and while Shippo was beaming, another snake demon snuck up on him.

Its tail lashed out, whipping the small kitsune. Luckily, Kurama caught him as he sent his wine out, whipping the creature as it dissolved. "Shippo, daijobu?" He asked.

"Hai. Gomen Otou-san." He said.

"Shippo!" Kagome said, looking over her son. When she was sure that he was fine, aside from whiplash, she whirled on the snakes. Her eyes flashed, and she stepped back into an archer's stance. She raised her arms, her Miko bow and arrow appearing in her hands.

"Hit the mark!" She called out, letting loose. The arrow make of miko power raced to the blue youkai with the Jewel Shard, hitting the glowing piece right on. Kagome called the Jewel to her, and Sango and Miroku and Kilala watched as it flew to her hand.

"KAGOME, YOU BITCH!" InuYasha called out, racing into the clearing with his sword drawn.

"Kaze No Kizu!" He called out, slashing his sword. He took out two of the demons that were approaching Kagome.

"What did you just call my sister?" Souta yelled out, slicing through another demon.

InuYasha froze for a moment, watching him. "Man, he's pretty good, for a brat." He said. Suddenly, his anger returned.

"Kagome, you idiot! What were you thinking? I'm suppose to protect you!" He said.

"Not anymore, InuYasha! For one, I can take care of myself. And for two, my Mate looks after me perfectly well." She said, not even looking at the hanyou and she took aim. She aimed for another youkai, and turned him to dust. InuYasha growled, before going to her side. "I don't care!"

"I do." Kurama said, half-glaring. The way he was looking at InuYasha made him think of his older half-brother, Sesshomaru. InuYasha shook his head.

Kagome and Kurama ran forward, joining Souta, who was beginning to tire. "Why are there so many of them?" Souta asked his sister.

Kagome could see that several of the youkai had a glow around them. "I think it's because some of them are illusions!" She said.

"Kagome, where is the other one with the Shard? I think he might be doing this." Kurama asked.

Kagome looked around, her Mate and brother slashing demons around her. "There!" She pointed to the pink/red snake demon, who was just watching the battle going on. "I'll get him." Kurama said.

"Not if I do first!" InuYasha challenged, racing forward. However, three snake demons broke off, appearing in front of the hanyou, who happened to be closer to the youkai with the Shard. "Damn it all." He said, raising Tetsusaiga to block the jaws of a snake. The green snake to his left went to lunge at the hanyou's side, jaws open and fangs glowing with poison, when it evaporated. InuYasha looked and noticed that Kagome had hot one of her miko arrows. "I've had enough of this." He snarled. He lowered Tetsusaiga, punching the top of the snakes head, and slashing the other with his claws.

At this time, however, Kurama had reached the demon with the last shard. He flicked his arm out, his vine whip whistling as it flew forward. It wrapped around the demon's neck, just below the jaw. He pulled, causing the demon to fall forward, his tail wrapping to fly at Kurama. The kitsune was forced to let go, unsheathing the sword that was given to him as he blocked the tail. A clang was heard through the clearing.

"He has a sword for a tail?" Shippo asked Souta, who was now panting, having his share of demon slaying.

"Sis, you might want to do something!" Souta called out.

Kagome ran to her Mate, claws at the ready as they glowed with Miko energy. Kurama was fighting of the blade tail, trying to maneuver away from the teeth that were snapping at him from the youkai.

InuYasha raised Tetsusaiga above his head, and Kagome knew that he was going to use the Wind Scar. If he did, Kurama would be hit, too!

"Kaze no-"

"**Osuwari!"**

_Smack._

She reached her Mate, slashing at the demon before watching as her powers did their work. She walked over to the Jewel Shard and picked it up, smiling as she joined it with the rest of the Shikon no Tama around her neck.

Kurama came up to his Mate, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder. "Very well done." He said.

"Arigato, Kura-koi." She said, blushing.

Kurama smiled at her lovingly.

"Sis, that was great!" Souta said, coming up to them.

Kagome smiled, before hitting her little brother on the head. Suddenly, it was Volcano Kagome. "What were you thinking, running off into battle like that! You don't have any training and don't know what to do! You could have gotten hurt, and then what would I have told mom! She wouldn't let you come back here, that's for sure!" Kagome lectured.

Souta's ears pressed flat against his head. "Gomen, sis. But actually, I did have some training. While you were gone, Grandpa was helping me out."

Kagome sighed. "Just don't do it again, please!"

Sango and Miroku came up to them, clapping. "That was amazing, Kagome-sama!" Miroku praised.

"You all did so well! I am very impressed!" Sango added.

"Aw, arigato Sango-chan!" Kagome said, hugging the taijiya.

"Shippo, that was some very impressive Fox Fire." Miroku complimented.

"Hey, what about me?" InuYasha barked, holding one of his fists in front of him.

"What you were doing was jumping foolishly into battle." Kurama spit out.

"What did you just say?" InuYasha reared on him.

"You heard what I said." The red head replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he remained calm.

"You know, I've had just about enough of you. You show up here, acting all macho just because you Mated with Kagome-"

"InuYasha, **Osuwari."**

_**Bam**_

As he twitched, the group carried on as if he didn't interrupt. "Souta, next time, just make sure that you have analyzed the situation, k? I've found that more often than not it is more dangerous than it appears." Kagome told her little brother.

"Ok, ok, I get it." He said.

"Now, who's up for dinner and camping?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

InuYasha continued to sulk. However, when Souta continued to try to act like him and praise him, he got an ego boost and was instantly back to normal. Kagome was glad – things might be easier now.

"So Kagome-sama, how many more Shards do you think we have left to find?" Miroku asked.

Kagome lifted the Shikon No Tama from kimono dress and looked at it. She and the Jewel glowed together for a moment, before it went back to its normal, dim form. "Naraku still has 9 Shards, and there are 4 others. We have and un-lucky number to go." She said.

"I am correct in assuming that this Naraku you have told me about will be making appearances." Kurama asked.

Sango nodded. "Hai. That disgusting creature will sure to be scheming evil attacks and tricks to hurt, and possibly kill, more innocent people." She lowered her head slightly, but Miroku noticed the sad look upon her face. He knew that she was thinking of her brother, and so he placed a hand on her shoulder for support.

Of course, that's not where it stayed…

**Smack**

"I can't trust you for one moment!" Sango cried out, holding her Hiraikotsu threateningly.

The group erupted in laughter as Sango continued to seethe. Shippo tugged her back down, and InuYasha pulled the Monk away, growling about lecherous monks.

"Hey, Shippo? Do you remember when we first met Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"I sure do! It was just after the evil wick Urusue brought back Kikyo from the dead!" He said. Kagome nodded her head, and thus, began the campfire tales.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_You saw me naked, I bonked you on the head, and now we're even. Can't you see the humor in it?" Kagome said, walking along the mountain with her bike beside her._

"_I told you, I didn't see anything!" InuYasha barked, his face tomato red._

"_He saw me, right?" Kagome asked, leaning to the front of her bike where Shippo was._

"_I don't know, I was looking somewhere else." Shippo said._

_All of a sudden there was a roar, and the mountain began to shake. They looked up in time to see a large demon coming toward them, before it collided with them, InuYasha and Shippo falling over the side of the mountain._

"_InuYasha!" Kagome called. _

_That's when Kagome was picked up and placed on her bike. "Don't fear me, young maiden." He said. "Who are you? Let me go!" She cried at him._

"_I can not do that. You see, I require the Shikon Jewel. Though you are also a worthy catch."_

_Kagome glared. "What am I, a consolation prize?" She yelled._

"_Kagome!" InuYasha called out, holding out on the demon. He saw her being taken away, and his rage grew. "That's it!" He said, pulling out the now transformed Tetsusaiga._

_The large demon shrunk into a terrified beaver demon. "Please don't hurt me, I as just following orders."_

"_I don't have time for you!" InuYasha charge, punching the demon away._

_It was then that the strange monk noticed the hanyou on his way over._

"_Hm, your friend is a trouble-some one indeed."_

_Kagome watched in fright has he held out his right hand and a strange storm came forth. InuYasha had to stab the ground with Tetsusaiga in order to stop from being pulled in._

"_Where's the wind coming from?" He yelled._

_However, he was then pulled into the side of the mountain._

"_InuYasha! Let me go!" Kagome called, jumping off her bike and running to the hanyou clad in red._

"_Gladly." He said, holding up the Shikon. "Seeing as how I have what I want."_

_Later…_

"_You just let him take you! I can't turn my back on you people for a second!" Inuyasha yelled._

"_You were worried?" Kagome realized. She knelt down next to him. "Sorry." She said._

_InuYasha blushed. "Don't get all mushy!" He said._

_Then, Kagome realized something. "Oh no." She said, standing up. "He took my bike! YOU CREEP!" Kagome called out._

"_What are you complaining for? He almost kidnapped you! We have to Jewel, so let's just go."_

_Kagome knelt next to him, blushing. "Speaking of which, he took more than the bike. He took the Jewel Shard, too."_

"_**What?"**_

_As Kagome and Shippo were on InuYasha's back…_

"_That thief! I'll hunt the fraud down! He couldn't have gotten too far!" InuYasha cursed._

_In a village…_

"_InuYasha, do you think you could hurry it up? People are staring!" Kagome complained._

"_See how it feels?" He remarked smartly._

"_I'm with Kagome, they look scary." Shippo shuddered._

"_How do we know he even came through here?" Kagome asked, watching InuYasha sniff the ground._

"_He came through here, alright! I can smell him!" He said, sniffing around some more._

_Kagome then gasped, pointing ahead. "My bike!"_

_As the three of them entered a Geisha home, they spotted the monk._

"_There!" InuYasha said._

"_Got you now, bicycle thief!" Kagome added._

"_It's you!" The monk said, looking genuinely happy. He stood up and ran forwards, completely ignoring the enraged hanyou. "It's so good to see you! You really are a sight for sore eyes."_

_InuYasha gave a laugh, cracking his knuckles, before slashing at the monk with his claws._

"_Ah, I see you're here as well!" The Monk said._

"Skip to the good part, Kagome!" Souta said, having already heard this.

"Have some patience!" Miroku said, enjoying the attention.

_Kagome looked around, holding onto Shippo. "The wind… his hand…" Kagome smiled. "That's it!"_

_Kagome set Shippo down where he wouldn't be sucked in._

"_I'll be too busy hacking off your right hand!" InuYasha yelled. _

_It was then that the Monk, who they discovered was Miroku, and InuYasha noticed that Kagome was flying, quickly, into the void of Miroku's hand. "Kagome!" _

_Miroku quickly called off his Wind Tunnel, sealing it with the prayer beads. However, because of the force of the wind, Kagome still collided with his body._

_Kagome was sprawled on him, being knocked out for a few moments, before kneeling._

_InuYasha came running up to her. "Kagome, what were you thinking? You could've been killed!"_

"_Don't worry, InuYasha. I wouldn't have done it if I had any doubts. He called it off on his own, so he can't be all that bad." She said. "Let's give him a chance."_

_However, the second she spoke those words, her body went still. A large hand had placed itself on her ass, and was moving up and down._

_Kagome screamed, and jumped into InuYasha's arms. "I was wrong, kill him."_

_InuYasha pointed his sword at Miroku. "You just blew your last chance!"_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sango was glaring at Miroku, while Souta was laughing. "Typical." Sango mumbled.

"Kagome, tell me again how you found Shippo." Kurama asked, moving Kagome to his lap, with his arms around her waist. Kagome didn't care, if she even noticed. She just smiled up at him. InuYasha, however, was glaring.

"Oh, that's another good one!" Kagome said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"_Milord!"_

_InuYasha looked down at his shoulder. "Myoga?"_

"_Milord, use the sheath!" The flea demon cried._

"_Hey, mind explaining your noticeable absence up until now?" InuYasha glared. _

"_Convenient how you always seem to disappear the moment the going gets rough." Kagome said, mimicking InuYasha's glare with her own._

"_Ya hear that!" InuYasha said, pointing. "That's called sarcasm! As in it's not convenient that you always run away!" _

_Myoga cried._

"_Enough!" Hiten cried, getting ready to attack again._

_InuYasha picked up Kagome, Shippo, and Shippo's Father's fur, leaping out of the way of the lightning attack._

"_Kagome, run for cover!" He ordered._

_Later…_

"_InuYasha."_

_Myoga pointed to the clearing. "Look, Master. The spirits have come to say their final farewells."_

"_Nani?" InuYasha said, looking at the form of Kagome and Shippo engulfed in blue Fox Fire._

"_InuYasha, you fought the battle hard, and well." Kagome said._

"_And in the end, I was finally able to avenge my father." Shippo said from his place in Kagome's arms._

_InuYasha lunged forward as the Fox Fire flared and dissapeared. "No, don't leave me!"_

_He grabbed Kagome's arm, and she looked at him confused. "What are you talking about, InuYasha?"_

_He looked at her. "You… you're not dead."_

"_Yeah, now could you let go?" She asked._

_InuYasha barked, and let go. "I wasn't worried in the least!"_

"_InuYasha, you're lips are flapping, but I'm not getting any audio!" Kagome sang as they walked down the dirt path, heading back to the village. "Come on, what's with you?"_

"_I think that perhaps Milord is embarrassed for having shown affection in his time of mourning._

_InuYasha looked back at the flea demon that had taken refuge in the basket on Kagome's bike. He glared, raising a fist in a threat. Myoga ducked._

_Shippo jumped up, hitting InuYasha on his head. "Get over it." He said._

"_Why you…" InuYasha growled, before chasing the kittle kitsune youkai around._

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Everyone was laughing, and the glare InuYasha was sending everyone didn't help it die down. "Shut up, your all idiots." InuYasha said.

"Come on, InuYasha. It was cute how you worried for Kagome." Sango said between laughter.

"Yes, I truly wish I could have seen it." Miroku added.

"Oh, do you remember that time when Kagome was kidnapped by Kouga?" Shippo asked.

Souta whirled on his sister. "You never told me that!" Souta said.

Kagome blushed. "There's nothing to tell!" She cried.

"Who is Kouga?" Kurama asked.

Kagome buried her head into her Mate's chest, hiding from the laughter of her friends, kit, and brother.

"The wolf is nothing but a moron." InuYasha said. "This is what happened."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

And you're going to have to wait till next chapter!

I love you all!

Please review!

_Sandreline_


	12. Who didn't expect Kouga to come?

**For Better or Worse**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hey everyone!

Did I make everyone upset with the last chapter? I didn't get that many reviews… I have to apologize, I was working at my Grandfather's office, and occupied with the phone ringing and making/ reviewing files.

I'm so sorry for disappointing all of you. I shall do my best to do my best, and make you all happy!

So, here's the new chapter, and I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Who didn't expect Kouga to come?**

_Kagome blushed. "There's nothing to tell!" She cried._

"_Who is Kouga?" Kurama asked._

_Kagome buried her face into her Mate's chest, hiding from the laughter of her friends, kit, and brother._

"_The wolf is nothing but a moron." InuYasha said. "So here's what happened…" InuYasha began, his arms crossed over his chest._

"We came across this one village, and the stench of wolves was everywhere. The stinking wolves were killing and ransacking the village, killing many villagers. So after I saved their sorry asses, this whirlwind comes out of no where. Turns out he's the stinking leader of the Wolf Pack, Kouga. We started to fight, and I was kicking his ass, when Kagome points out that the bastard had three Jewel Shards. Of course, Kagome-the-idiot-"

"Hey!" Kagome snapped.

"I'm telling a story here! Anyway, she had his attention. Kouga decides that since Kagome could see the Jewel Shards, that he would kidnap her, and use her to track down the rest of the Shards."

"Yeah, he lifted Oka-san up, and threw her over his shoulder, and took off. I was able to grab on to his tail, and drop my mushrooms for Inu-baka and Sango and Miroku to follow." Shippo said proudly.

"Can it, twerp, I'm telling the story!" InuYasha yelled, about to hit Shippo when-

"Osuwari!" Kagome said, crossing her arms.

**BAM**

InuYasha growled, and everyone else kept laughing. When the spell wore off, he sat up, grumbling, but kept telling the story.

"Anyway, I had to track her sorry ass down-"

"_Osuwari."_

"I think that maybe someone else should start telling the story." Miroku added.

"Otherwise InuYasha won't be able to get up in the morning." Sango added dryly.

"So," Shippo continued. "Kouga took us to the Wolf Den, which was behind this big waterfall. It smelled really bad! Kouga told the other wolves that they couldn't touch her, and if they did he would kill them. When some of them asked why, Kouga told them about Momma seeing the Jewel Shards. Anyway, they left later, and I noticed Momma starting to panic, and I came up with a plan. I used my fox magic to transform into Kouga, and told Kagome to stand up and follow me out." Shippo said.

"He was really good, too." Kagome said, proudly. "When the other wolves noticed him leading me out, they asked, 'Where are you taking her, Kouga?' and he went… oh, you do it, Shippo!" Kagome said.

"I'm taking the girl for some air. It stinks in here- and I don't think it's the wolves." He said, mimicking Kouga.

"That's it!" Kagome said, pointing at her kit while laughing.

"That is a very good imitation of Kouga-san." Miroku added with a large smile on his face.

"If I didn't know any better, I think it would be Kouga." Sango said.

"Would you all shut up so I can finish telling the story?" InuYasha said.

"But there are parts that you don't know about!" Shippo said. "So, I was leading Momma outside, when some of the wolves started sniffing my tail, and then one of them bit it! It hurt so bad, I lost the illusion and Kagome caught me, running outside. She asked if I could fly, and when I told her I could she threw me out. A wolf guard threw a spear at me, but Kagome knocked it off course. After that, I ran down the mountain to track down InuYasha." Shippo said.

Kurama wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, ignoring the small growl InuYasha gave. "What happened next, koi?" He asked, resting his head in her shoulder.

Kagome blushed. "Kouga showed up. While Shippo was getting away, the wolves started to come toward me, saying, 'Conniving wench! I'll devour you alive!' Out of no where, a dead boar came flying, and it landed on the guy who said he would eat me, knocking him down. Kouga showed up, shouting, 'What did I say about eating her?' "

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "He then walked up to me, looking at me like I was some kind of rib-eye steak. He suddenly decided to claim me. 'You're loyal, risking your life for your friend. And you can see the Jewel Shards. I'm going to make you my woman. Kagome, right? We wolves Mate for life, so you're mine now, got that?'"

Miroku whistled. "So that's what got him started."

"I'm supposed to be telling this story!" InuYasha cried out.

"Well, that didn't fit well with me. I slapped him."

InuYasha's ear perked up. "No way."

Kagome looked at him. "Yes way." She said. "His wolves were saying stuff like, "That chick just slapped Kouga!' and 'Wedding's over', or something like that…"

InuYasha shook his head. "The way you're always so ga-ga over him, I never dreamed that you would hit him!" InuYasha said, pointing a finger at her.

Kagome glared. "What do you mean 'ga-ga'? When have I ever been ga-ga over him?" Kagome yelled.

"Here we go again." Souta said; who had been busy playing on his PSP.

Kurama looked down at his Mate, and over to InuYasha. "What happened after you hit him?"

Kagome looked up at him. "Oh, yeah. I told him I'm not some possession, blah blah. Well, some of his wolves were hurt. You see, the Wolf Demons and the Birds of Paradise were at war at the time, and the leader of the Birds had some Jewel Shards. Kouga wanted help getting them from the Birds of Paradise – which were really ugly creatures – so that his Pack wouldn't be executed."

"Yes, and when I found InuYasha he was being carried away by one of them!" Shippo said.

"It was Miroku's stupid idea!" InuYasha argued.

"Well, it seemed logical at the time-besides, I did warn that I could have been mistaken." Miroku defended.

"Turns out that they were in a war." Sango added. "So I called out to InuYasha to let him know. Then we followed Shippo back to the wolves."

"Meanwhile, Kouga kept me with him, and while his Pack was getting ready to fight, he grabbed me and I was flying through the air, running up the side of a mountain! It was not the best time, and the number of near-death experiences was adding up." Kagome said. "I think that was, like, 20?"

(_I don't like the number of these experiences.)_ Shuichi growled.

(She has us now. She won't be in any danger.) Kurama told him.

(_If that stupid inu knew what was god for him, he'd stop those snarls! I'll give him something to be pissed about, that's for sure! I dare him to keep acting like we stole his mate! She is **Mine.**) _Shuichi spat, noticing that once again, InuYasha's lips were curled.

(Don't you think you should shut up so we can find out if this Kouga is a threat?) Kurama pointed out.

(_Shutting up_.)

(Finally!) Kurama sighed.

"Anyway, the Birds had Kouga by his arm, and took the Shard that he had there. Ginta, one of Kouga's wolves, shoved me out of the way of a Bird, and in the process, was taken himself. I used one of my Miko arrows, and killed the Bird that took him. While the other wolves were getting over the shock and Ginta was thanking me, other Birds came at me. It was then that InuYasha and Sango and Miroku arrived just in time!" Kagome said.

"My turn! I was totally slaughtering the Birds of Paradise. One swing of Tetsusaiga and they were history. I went to Kagome, who ran to me. Well, Kouga saw how I slew the Birds, and became jealous…"

Kurama watched as Shippo, Souta, Miroku, Sango, and even Kilala rolled their eyes.

"InuYasha, wasn't it Miroku who finished off all the Birds of Paradise?" Sango said, eyeing him.

InuYasha's eye twitched, but he ignored her. "So he called down to me, and told me to go home. I told him no, and that he was going to pay for kidnapping Kagome."

Kurama tightened his arms around his Mate's waist, knowing that she was blushing.

"He was all, 'Oh, yeah. Stay away from her, mutt-face! Kagome's my woman now, and after I kill you I'm going to Mate her!' As if!" InuYasha growled.

"You totally believed him! You turned on me and were all, 'What's he talking about?'' Kagome said.

"Yes, Kagome hollered back something like, "Nothing happened! He's living in a fantasy world, its wishful thinking!" Sango said.

"Feh, anyway, I glared up at the wolf. 'I knew it! You sick bastard, you're going to pay!'" InuYasha's eyes were glowing. Talking about this seemed to make his adrenaline rush.

"Anyway," Kagome continued, "Long story short, we got rid of the Birds of Paradise once and for all." She said.

"But what about Kouga?" Souta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kouga was hurt pretty badly in the fight." Miroku added.

"InuYasha finished off the leader of the Birds of Paradise, and then went after Kouga." Sango added.

"Yes. Naturally, Kagome wouldn't have that, so she 'sat' him, and told his Pack to get them out of there." Miroku said.

"And, naturally, InuYasha was not happy. He blamed Kagome for being in love with Kouga, and asked what had happened to them." Sango added.

"Momma blew up, it was so scary!" Shippo said. "She asked Sango to borrow Kilala, and when Sango asked why, Inu-baka was all, 'She misses her stupid wolf already.'" Shippo mimicked.

"Kagome screamed, 'I'm going home, stupid! Are you happy now? You're such a jerk!" Miroku said, changing his voice to a high tone to 'sound' like Kagome.

"InuYasha was so scared, he was hugging a rock." Shippo added.

InuYasha growled, and hit the kit on the head.

"_Osuwari."_

**BAM**

"I remember that! InuYasha came over to see Kagome, and gave me a 'man to man' talk." Souta laughed. "You know Kagome, when she gets mad, you'd better steer clear."

"Feh."

"Yes, he would sit by the Well for days after Kagome left." Sango said.

"I tried talking with him!" Shippo piped up.

"Like I said before, if you're going to reason with me, come up with something reasonable!" InuYasha spat. "That reminds me – I still owe you guys for spying on us!"

Everyone laughed, even Kurama. "Well, you seem to have had an interesting past." Kurama said, smiling down at his Mate. "No wonder you're so powerful."

Kagome blushed. InuYasha always said that 'Kikyo could do better' and 'Kikyo could do this' and 'Kikyo could do that'. He never gave her a compliment, much less one like that!

Kagome smiled lovingly at Kurama. "Arigato, koi." She said.

Kurama kissed her on the forehead. "Aww…" Miroku said.

**SMACK**

"Itai, Sango! What was that for?" Miroku asked.

"For the hentai look on your face." She mumbled.

"I'm hitting the sack. I don't want to watch my sister make out with her Mate anyway. Oyasumi!"

"Oyasumi, Souta!" They all said, before turning in for the night.

Kagome and Shippo fell asleep, curled up against Kurama. He stayed awake for a while, watching them. A smile graced his lips, and he brushed a few strands of hair from Kagome's face.

InuYasha was up in a tree, as usual, watching them. His face was impassive, but his eyes held regret, and his ears were pressed against his head.

Kurama knew he was watching. "I don't understand how you could choose anyone over her." He said softly, knowing the hanyou would hear.

"Whatever." He snapped, now glaring at the red-headed man.

"That's the kind of attitude that lost her. You always covered your emotions, and because of it, you hurt her. You created your own downfall." Kurama said, rubbing Kagome's cheek with his thumb. Kagome mumbled something, and leaned into his touch.

"If you weren't lying next to her, I'd kill you with Tetsusaiga." InuYasha growled, flexing his claws.

"Of course." Kurama said.

He looked over his shoulder to the tree, and into InuYasha's eyes. "I'm not going to hurt her, ever. She's my Mate. I love her, and I'm going to be with her forever." He said.

InuYasha's ears again flattened against his skull, and he looked away. "Take care of her." He said.

Kurama nodded, and brought the body of his Mate against him, nuzzling her neck and inhaling her scent, before falling asleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kurama woke up the next morning to Kagome nuzzling into his neck lovingly, kissing it and nipping at it gently.

_(If she doesn't stop that, I'm not going to be able to stop from taking her in front of everyone else!) _Shuichi said. (_Then again, it has been two days…)_

(Shut it or I'm not going to be able to think about something else!) Kurama snapped, felling his pants tighten.

"Kagome… if you don't stop…" Kurama purred.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled innocently. "Party Pooper." She said, her fox-like attitude coming out.

Kurama raised his eyebrow at her, smirking. "Really?" He said. Still smirking, he leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Would I be a 'party pooper' if the next time you're at a hot spring, I jump you and make you scream my name?"

Kagome blushed. "I'll be a good girl." She said, getting up to make breakfast.

Kurama laughed, and laid down again, waiting for his erection to go down. When it did, he got up, and he and Miroku and Shippo and Souta went to go find a place to wash up.

"Hey, Kagome?" Souta asked, before leaving.

"Hai?"

"Have you seen InuYasha?" He asked.

Everyone looked around, and sure enough, the inu hanyou was no where to be seen.

"That's strange…" Sango said. "If he leaves, he's usually back by morning.

Kagome, however, was not fooled. Sending out a wave of her power, she searched for his aura.

And found it with non-other than Kikyo. She felt Kikyo send out a wave of her own energy, but it was weak, and pathetic. She could sense that Kikyo was pissed. (I wonder if she knows that I'm a hanyou?) She though, before calling her energy back to her.

Kurama, however, knew what she did through their Mating-bond, and could feel the disappointment in her soul. She may not have loved him anymore, but Kurama understood that he was still a friend to her, and that she was reminded of his betrayal. He walked up to her, pulling her to him for a passionate kiss that would blow any negative feelings in her away. He made sure to give her a kiss that would make her only think of him. He could feel Kagome melt against him, and he put his arms around her waist.

"Knock it off already, sheesh!" Souta called out.

"Actually-"

**BAM  
**

"Urusai, houshi-hentai." Sango growled.

Miroku held his head, smiling perversely. "Just though that I would-"

"Don't. Sango will hit you so hard it will send you into next week." Souta said, shaking his head. "Can we go wash up now?"

The men left, but not before Kurama kissed Kagome's forehead.

It took Kagome a few moments before she snapped out of her daze. "Huh?" She whispered.

Sango laughed whole heartily.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

InuYasha returned with the rest of the guys, just in time to eat. Kagome and Sango had unfolded the large blanket, and didn't make ramen, but a traditional breakfast.

"Kagome's cooking! Alright!" Souta said, as he and Shippo dove in.

"Hey, what about the-" InuYasha started, before Miroku's staff met his head.

"It would be best if you didn't finish that sentence." Miroku told him wisely.

InuYasha grumbled, but ate his share silently.

Kurama smiled after his first bite. "Kagome, this is delicious!" He praised.

Kagome smiled at him, and he was sure that she couldn't have been happier at that moment.

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks, smiling. Kurama was perfect for Kagome, and they were very glad that she was happy. She had found someone to truly love her, and appreciate her.

Afterwards, they cleaned up camp, and stood, ready to go.

"So where to, minna-san?" Souta asked.

"How about…" Miroku added, before the winds picked up.

Duh duh duh………..

"Gah! Hide me!" Kagome screamed, ducking behind Kurama.

Kurama, who was completely confused, looked to his son, who had his arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed, and his top lip curled back in a silent snarl.

(_That's humorous… could it be?)_ Shuichi asked.

(Must be.) Kurama answered.

Out of a sudden whirlwind, a cocky-looking demon appeared. He was wolf alright, his scent reeked of it. A tail was swaying side to side, and his face held lowered eyes and a confident grin. "Hey, mutt face." The demon greeted. "I'm here to take my woman, now."

InuYasha snorted. "You never give up, do you, flea bag?" He replied.

"Kouga." Souta said, knowingly.

Kouga looked over at the boy, who was standing next to the monk and demon slayer. "Who's the kid?"

Souta growled, hand on the sheath of his sword. "I'm no kid, and I happen to be Kagome's younger brother."

Kouga's eyes widened, and he walked up to Souta. "Really? Well, you do smell like my Kagome…"

"I don't remember you mating my sister. You better think before you speak!" Souta snapped, his eyes glowing red.

"What the hell? So you're a hanyou like Dog-turd, huh? So what, are you Kagome's half brother?" Kouga said, looking down at Souta, even though Souta had now grown to about the same size as Kagome. He had definitely inherited his Father's looks, because his mom said that he still had growing to go, and he was only sixteen. Soon he would give this wolf a run for his money…

"No." Souta said, taking out his sword. "Kagome is my full sister, and I really don't like the idea of you claiming her." He said.

"Well, if I have to fight for her, then I will, brother or no." Kouga said, flexing his claws. "Hopefully you're stronger than dog breathe over there."

"You bastard, I'll kill you!" InuYasha snarled. Kouga ignored him, and began to advance on Souta. Kagome panicked, and stepped out from behind her Mate. "No!" She said, sending out a wave of both miko energy and demon energy. It froze Kouga on the spot, and he turned to look at the female hanyou.

He simply stared at her for a moment, before his eyes widened in pride. "Kagome? Is that really you? But you're a kitsune…" He said. "All the better! You're more powerful now, and our pups will be as well." Kouga started to walk to Kagome, not noticing Kurama at all. He did, however, noticed Kagome's flaming red hair, her red-gold eyes, her sexy tail, and seductive figure.

When Kouga came too close, Kagome felt Kurama's demon take over, and his wine whip go flying to Kouga. "You will stay away from my Mate." He said with a deadly tone laced in his voice.

Kouga dodged the attack, landing just a few feet from Kagome, which made him even angrier. (_I'll kill him_!) Shuichi thought. (_He's looking at her like he can eat her with his eyes_!)

"I claimed her as mine long ago, buddy. Kagome's mine and I'm taking her with me." Kouga said, reaching for Kagome.

He wasn't expecting a shield to come around her, covered in her miko energy. She really was powerful!

"Kouga, I suggest you listen to my Mate, before you tick him and my brother off again." Kagome said warningly, albeit still friendly.

"What are you talking about Kagome? You're mine, remember?" He said.

"You thought I was yours. You never put an official claim on me, and I most certainly never accepted!" Kagome snapped, putting her shield down. Kouga went to take another step, but was blocked by a sword from Kurama.

Sango and Miroku and Shippo were sitting down a small distance away, playing a game of 'cards'. "The King!" Miroku said.

"Darn, that beats my Queen." Shippo added, loosing this round of 'War'.

"But I have an Ace!" Sango cheered, showing her card.

The other two moaned.

"Kouga, that's enough." Kagome said. She walked to her Mate's side, her Mating Mark revealed. Kouga growled.

"Kagome, how could you! You knew you were mine!"

Kagome growled, completely frustrated as a headache began. "I was never yours!" She said.

Kouga went to grab her arm, but a vine whip would its way around his body. "You will leave now!" Kurama snarled while his eyes bled red.

Kouga snarled in return, but when Kurama released him, he took off, howling that he would be back.

"That was too easy." InuYasha pointed out. "Hey, you three bums! Let's get going!" InuYasha hollered to Shippo, Miroku, and Sango.

"We're coming, InuYasha." Miroku said.

"I don't like that guy." Souta said, coming next to his sister. "I really want to cut off his balls."

"Souta!" Kagome said.

"You're not the only one." Kurama and InuYasha said at the same time. They looked at each other, then looked away.

"Ok, time to hit the road!" Kagome said, sweat dropping.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What the hell? Kagome, are you sure that you haven't felt any Shards?" InuYasha asked impatiently.

"For the last time, InuYasha, yes!" Kagome said, sighing.

"Look, it's getting late. Why don't we all find a place to camp for the night? Over there just passed the trees looks good." Miroku added.

"I agree with Miroku. Even Kilala seems tired." Sango said, holding the mononoke in her arms as the neko meowed in reply.

"I still have a lot of energy, actually…" Souta said.

"I know! Why don't you come practice spar with me, Uncle Souta!" Shippo said, standing up.

Souta grinned. "Alright, but I'm not going to go easy on you." He said, as the two of them walked off.

"Kagome, I can take care of dinner tonight, if you wish to go for a bath." Sango told her best friend.

"Really? That would be great! Arigato Sango-chan, you're the best!" She said, diving for her bag.

"I'll come with you, Kagome." Kurama said, leaning down to help her.

Kagome smiled, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Miroku opened his mouth, before glancing at Sango, and deciding to remain quiet.

InuYasha growled, watching as Kagome and Kurama left hand-in-hand, before leaping into a tree to sulk.

Kagome blushed as she walked with her Mate. She still couldn't believe it. In just one summer she had found the one she would spend her life with… maybe she should have gone away sooner! It would have saved her a lot of heartbreak that was for sure. Kurama was everything that she had ever dreamed of having: strong, courageous, chivalrous, and possessive but not to a bad point, loving, a great father to Shippo, and most importantly, he loved her for her. He loved her cooking, always complimented her, protected her…

Kagome sighed happily.

"What is it, koi?" Kurama asked, looking down at her as they walked. He took her sigh as a bad thing.

"Nothing. Actually, I was just thinking of how perfect you are and how lucky I am that you chose me. Though I'm not looking forward to when your fan club finds out." Kagome said, shuddering at the memory.

Kurama laughed, causing Kagome to smile. "Don't worry about them. I never had an interest in them anyway. They were way too loud, and very pushy. But when I saw you walk onto that bus, it was like I was getting a slap in the face." Kurama admitted.

"I hope it didn't hurt." Kagome told him, her eyes dancing.

Kurama chuckled at that. "It knocked some sense into me, I'll tell you that. I couldn't stop thinking about you, and the whole time I just wanted to follow you like a puppy."

Kagome pictured this, and cracked up. Kurama knew what she had done, and smiled. "Do I look cute?" He asked.

"Very." Kagome answered. By this time, they had found a very nice place to take a bath. Kurama put his arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her against him. "Shall we?" He asked.

Kagome blushed, her blood boiling in her veins. "It would be disappointing to have come here for naught." She answered.

Kurama's eyes flashed with playfulness. "Of course." He replied.

Within moments, both were stripped and Kurama led Kagome into the spring. Kurama's searing kisses along Kagome's neck and shoulders were leaving a pool of heat between her legs. Kagome's moaning and panting was making Kurama painfully hard. Hands roaming, body heat rising, tongues warring…

"Kurama, shouldn't we wash first?" Kagome asked.

"No. Remember I said that the next time we were at a hot spring that I was going to jump you and make you scream my name?" He purred.

Kagome paled, leaving the flush of blood across her cheeks to stand out. "You were serious?" She whispered.

"When it comes to you, my Mate, I'm _always _serious." He responded, before pressing her against a rock and devouring her mouth.

All Kagome could do was clutch to his shoulders as he worked her, tilting her head to the side as his lips again went down her neck. She shuddered as he licked the Mark he placed on her, then brushing his fangs against it in a kiss, before sinking his fangs down into her skin, re-Marking her. Kagome shuddered, howling in the ecstasy. Kurama purred in response, lightly sucking to drink up the spilt blood. Their eyes began to faintly glow red.

Kagome pressed against Kurama, grinding his hips – and hard erection – against her own. Kurama, feeling her heat, gave a short snarl before purring. He twitched in anticipation, and removed himself from her neck only to suck on her lower lip, grazing it gently with his fangs.

Kagome ran her hands down his muscled chest, her thumbs rubbing circles. She smirked into their kiss when his chest started to rumble with his purrs. She let her hands slip further, till one of her thumbs barely touched his tip.

Kurama clutched Kagome closer, moaning into her mouth. He thrust up into her hand, telling her he needed more, and now. Kagome obeyed, but at her own pace. Barely touching his sheath, she wrapped her hand around him and slid down to the base. Kurama moaned, leaving her lips for a pant before taking them again. His hands went to her back, before lowering to grab her ass, squeezing as he pulled her up against him. It was Kagome's turn to pant as he slid against her womanhood, the warm water making the smooth friction electric. Her hand, still around his member, squeezed. Kurama pulled away from her lips, and as Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, he buried his face between her breasts, moaning and panting. Kagome leaned her head back against the rock, pumping Kurama's erection. Soon, however, she removed her hand. Kurama growled at the absence, but howled when she began to rock against him, his penis rubbing between her folds. The water began to splash up between them.

Soon, neither of them could take it, and Kurama rammed himself into Kagome. Both let out a howl, arching back into each other as they enjoyed the feeling of their Mate. They nipped at each other's throats, kissing and sucking as they rode each other, meeting thrust for thrust. Sweat began to gather lightly on them, and they looked into each other's eyes as they neared their releases. Panting, they mumbled their love, before shouting their names as they came.

Kurama lay against Kagome, who was still pressed against the rock. As they came down, they smiled at the other. "Now we can clean up." Kurama said, trying to catch his breath. "But this is far from other." He said. He slid out of his Mate, both whimpering slightly at the loss, before he carried Kagome to her supplies. They both sank down in the water, rinsing off before Kagome reached for her soap and shampoo. When she was down with it, she passed it to Kurama, who proceeded to clean up as well before going for the conditioner. After they rinsed, Kagome sat contentedly in Kurama's lap as he stroked her hair, enjoying the hot spring and each other.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Do you think they are done yet?" Miroku asked.

"Would you stop it already? Its bad enough knowing they are then you repeating it!" Souta said.

"I was just wondering, that's all!" Miroku defended with a perverted smile on his face.

"Yeah, just wondering my ass." InuYasha barked in the tree.

"Come on, just because-"

**BAM**

"Since Miroku is busy being unconscious, why do you and Shippo go gather some wood for a fire?" Sango asked, setting her Hiraikotsu down.

"Hai." The two of them said, before going off.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

OK guys, considering that is 15 pages, I'm done! That's all for this chapter.

**I'm so sorry that this one sucked! I know it did no matter what you guys say, and I'm sorry! **

**I had to spend the last week moving into my dorm, and starting college… though it's a blast! I have great roommates, too! **

**I'm so unbelievably sorry for the suckiness of this chapter! (And yes, that's a word… at least it is now… heh…)**

See you next time!

_Sandreline_


	13. Dangerous Encounter

**For Better or Worse**

By: _Sandreline_

Hi everyone!

Thank you all so much for your reviews!

I do believe that my ego is boosting… haha! You are all the best, you know!

Thank you so much, and in my gratitude… here is another chapter!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 13: Dangerous Encounter**

_Kurama lay against Kagome, who was still pressed against the rock. As they came down, they smiled at the other. "Now we can clean up." Kurama said, trying to catch his breath. "But this is far from over." He said. He slid out of his Mate, both whimpering slightly at the loss, before he carried Kagome to her supplies. They both sank down in the water, rinsing off before Kagome reached for her soap and shampoo. When she was down with it, she passed it to Kurama, who proceeded to clean up as well before going for the conditioner. After they rinsed, Kagome sat contentedly in Kurama's lap as he stroked her hair, enjoying the hot spring and each other._

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

"_Do you think they are done yet?" Miroku asked._

"_Would you stop it already? Its bad enough knowing they are then you repeating it!" Souta said._

"_I was just wondering, that's all!" Miroku defended with a perverted smile on his face._

"_Yeah, just wondering my ass." InuYasha barked in the tree._

"_Come on, just because-"_

_**BAM**_

"_Since Miroku is busy being unconscious, why do you and Shippo go gather some wood for a fire?" Sango asked, setting her Hiraikotsu down._

"_Hai." The two of them said, before going off._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everyone noticed the next morning that Kagome had a little extra spring in her step, and how she and Kurama would smile secretly at each other. Of course, it took all of Miroku's will power not to say anything, or else feel Sango's wrath.

Shippo decided to walk with his uncle Souta today. "Do you think I'll have any siblings soon?" Shippo said out loud after walking in silence.

Shippo tripped at the unexpected question, holding his heart to calm it before continuing the walk. "I don't know, really. Though the way onee-chan is acting you think she would be…" He said, embarrassed.

"Be what?" Sango asked, having overheard.

"If I'm getting a brother or sister." Shippo repeated.

A corner of Sango's mouth twitched. "Kagome does seem extra happy." Sango agreed.'

Miroku lost his inner battle to behave. 'Of course she is, Sango! Imagine the night she must have had!"

Souta beat the monk on the head before Sango could, and the demon exterminator seemed upset about missing the chance.

"Don't start, Miroku." Souta warned.

Shippo shook his head. "Should I ask Momma or Papa?" He asked them.

Sango shrugged, curious as well. "If you want too…"

While Shippo bound off, a sudden chill went down the other three's back. Souta, Sango, and Miroku turned to see a very miffed InuYasha, his eyes burning as he looked like he was surrounded by flames.

"InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

Suddenly, the flames were gone, and she stomped passed them.

"Feh."

"WHAT?"

The group turned their attention back to Kagome, who had wide eyes and was clutching a very fast beating heart… and who had to be held up by Kurama, or else fall on the ground.

Shippo pouted. "Am I getting a brother or sister?"

Kurama looked at his adopted son, and then to Kagome. She clearly wasn't calmed down enough to answer, so he turned back to Shippo. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Oka-chan seems extra happy this morning." He answered.

Kurama looked down at Kagome, who had somewhat regained her composure, and was now looking at Shippo. "Shippo," she started, "I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm just extra happy because Kurama and gave me a… present, last night. That's all. We're not having a pup." She told him.

"Not yet, anyway." Kurama added, giving Kagome an extra squeeze. Her face lit up like a red Christmas light.

Shippo looked a bit disappointed. "Ok, ok."

Kagome, feeling bad, reached down and took her kit in her arms. "Shippo, please don't be sad. You're not going to be an only child forever. Be my big boy a little longer, ok?" She said.

"Ok… but… it does get lonely…" He answered, hugging her. Kagome looked up at her Mate, who smiled lovingly and ran his hand over Shippo's head in reassurance. Then, he took Shippo from Kagome's arms, and whispered into his ear. Kagome watched as whatever he said cheered up her kit, his tail shaking to and fro, before he smiled and nodded, again bounding over to Souta and the others.

She looked at her Mate accusingly. "Just what did you tell him?"

"Oh, nothing." He told her, taking her arm and leading her on their way. She looked back at her friends for support, only to find them laughing. She glared, and stuck out her tongue like a child who lost a tantrum, giving up.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It had been just after lunch when Kagome felt her aura pulse. Everyone noticed how she suddenly stilled, her eyes wide with her mouth open in shock.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

That seemed to bring her back. "Naraku. He's coming this way." She said, standing up and pointing to the east.

InuYasha stood up, hand on the Tetsusaiga. Sango took off her kimono, revealing her slayer's suit underneath as Kilala transformed. Miroku stood up, his straight face planning his move.

"Souta, you and Shippo go find cover." Kurama ordered. "Stay out of sight." He added, remembering what Kagome had told him about this enemy.

Souta didn't argue, and took Shippo and ran to the cover of the trees.

Kurama came and stood beside his Mate, his flaming red hair flowing in the wind. "What is going to happen?" He asked.

"We're going to fight." InuYasha interrupted. "I'm going to kill Naraku, that's what gonna happen." InuYasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, waiting as it transformed into the colossal fang.

"Naraku is a trickster. Do not be fooled by what is happening." Sango said.

"Yes, too many times we have fallen into his traps." Miroku agreed, holding tightly onto his staff.

"How many shards are there, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, his sword on his shoulder. He could smell Naraku now – he was close.

Kagome reached out her sense, concentrating like her aunt had taught her. "Eight shards."

Suddenly, blades shot out from the trees, and Kagome barely had enough time to put up a shield around the group.

Cold laughter filled the air. "Looks like the little Miko has learned some new tricks." Came a taunting voice.

"Kagura." InuYasha growled.

The Wind Sorceress came into view. "Oh, look at what we have here. You're Miko is a hanyou. How did that happen, I wonder?" She asked, touching her fan to her ruby lips.

"None of your business." InuYasha snapped.

"So, she _isn't _the re-incarnation of Kikyo. Just as I suspected…" Kagura laughed.

"What do you mean?" Miroku called.

"How else could the wench be able to break Kanna's mirror?" She replied. "Her soul is too large to be a re-incarnation."

Kurama was watching the Wind Sorceress, who had not turned her attention to him. "And who is this?" She asked, eying him.

(_Let me at her! I'll teach her a lesson!_) Shuichi howled.

Kagura didn't fail to notice the Mating Mark on the Miko/Kitsune, and she knew that he carried one as well, although at the moment she couldn't see it. "So you're her Mate, are you? What a shame." She said. Kagura snapped her fan open. "Unfortuently, I've wasted enough time." And with that, she let her blades fly.

Again, Kagome brought up her shield but only long enough to deflect the blades. InuYasha moved forward to take on the daughter of Naraku, while Sango and Miroku and Kilala fended off the sudden hoard of demons that appeared.

Kagome, however, was distracted. She could feel the shards calling to her. Naraku was somewhere close by, watching from safety. How typical of him. The coward would never change.

She raised her arms, her bow made of her Miko powers appearing in her hands. She pulled the string back, an arrow appearing just as the bow had as it took its place. She let the call of the shards aim her attack.

"Naraku, I've had enough of you!" She cried out, before letting her attack loose.

Those that could spare the moment watched as the arrow flew, exploding any trees or demon that got in its way.

Naraku, dodging the attack, smiled. "Well, it seems as if the Kikyo look-alike has gotten stronger… and more attractive. Too bad that you are in my way." He gave out a laugh, before letting his tentacles flail about, straight for Kagome. Kurama wrapped an arm around her waist, and leapt out of the way. As he did, a tentacle flew up after them, but Kurama quickly sliced it away.

They landed near InuYasha, who had just used the Wind Scar on Kagura.

"Naraku, hand over the Shikon No Tama!" Kagome challenged.

'Now, why would I want to do that?" He asked, smirking under his baboon pelt.

"Just thought that I would give you a chance to surrender." She replied softly, again feeling her Miko powers surge as she formed her bow and arrow.

Naraku chuckled. "You think you can stand against me having learned a new trick? You should be counting your blessings that you are still alive." He told her, again eyeing her body.

Kurama did not fail to notice as he growled. (_I'll give him something to look at!_) Shuichi cried.

Kagome aimed her arrow at him, the target being the Shikon. He had placed it in his body – where his heart would be. "Last chance. Give it up, Naraku." She repeated.

"You can't do anything. You're just a weak little re-incarnation."

"Wrong!" She said. (Please let this work.) She thought. Kagome focused her attention on the Jewel Shards inside of the evil hanyou. Kurama and Naraku watched as she blinked, but when she opened her eyes, they glowed a pink/blue, the color of her Miko powers.

(I call out to you, Shikon No Tama. I am your Guardian, and I summon you to me.) She cried out mentally to the Jewel.

Naraku shrieked in pain, his hand clutching where the Shikon rested in his chest. If he had a heart, it would appear as if his was having a heart attack. "Insolent bitch!" He called.

(Please,) Kagome continued. (I can purify you. I know you wish to be pure. Come to me, and I can do that!)

(**We shall see.) ** Came her reply.

Naraku growled. "You will not take it from me!" He shouted, sending out a wave of tentacles.

Kurama, not knowing what his mate was doing but seeing it working, protected her from the onslaught, his whip lashing out. Electricity ran down its length, making the tentacles explode.

However, the reply and the explosion had broken Kagome's concentration. "Damn." She muttered under her breath, before trying again.

More tentacles came flying towards her, but where stopped this time by a large boomerang.

"We finished off the demons!" Sango said. "I'm here to help."

"I'm going to see how InuYasha is fairing." Miroku told them, Sango taking her stance as Kilala stood behind her, roaring.

Kagome had regained the trance, her eyes again glowing while Naraku again clutched his chest. However, when Sango and Kurama once again defended her, she was again snapped out of it.

"That's not working; time for plan B!" She said, her eyes back to normal. Her arrow, still aimed at his chest, was sent whistling through the air. Naraku barely dodged, the arrow incinerating his pelt to reveal the purple kimono underneath.

"I have underestimated you today, Kagome. Take note that next time you will not be so lucky." With that said, a wave of miasma momentarily filled the air. It cleared in time to show Naraku gone, and Kagura fading away on her feather.

"Ok, what happened? I had the bitch!" InuYasha whined.

"Souta, Shippo? Are you alright?" She asked.

Both came over, Shippo to Kurama as Souta stood before his older sister. "You rocked, sis. All of you. Now I know why you were always so tired when you came home."

"Actually, she would go home cranky because of InuYasha." Miroku corrected, having joined them when InuYasha did.

"Hey!" The inu hanyou growled.

"Yes, he would say she couldn't go home to rest, which led to them arguing before Kagome finally 'sat' him, and be off." Sango added.

"Butt out of my life!" InuYasha shouted.

"I think we should find a place to rest." Kurama said, Kilala meowing agreement.

They had a quick lunch that consisted of, to InuYasha's delight, Ramen. After, Kurama had sat down beneath a tree, leaning against the trunk as he pulled Kagome down to him. She was pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her shoulders as he ran his hand over her flaming red hair. "Sleep, dear." He said. "You deserve it."

Kagome only purred in response, before drifting off, the tip of her tail unconsciously flapping up and down.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Ok guys, 7 pages for now! I hope you all enjoyed it, and you can let me know what you though in a review! Yay, that sounds like a great idea!

Much love-  
_Sandreline_


End file.
